The Doubledged Sword
by Myrradin
Summary: The rescue is just the beginning, as Harry transforms from the tarnished hero. Trained by a master long thought dead, burned into minds and souls as ancient prophecies are unveiled and... fufilled? ... AU 5th yr...WARNING: Slash, but not for a while...
1. Review Responses, AN, & Disclamers

*****Standard Repudiation:*****

I am not, have not, and will never be the owner of any of these characters. 

*sniffles* Anyone want to buy me a Draco? No… what about a corrupted Harry? *looks around, sighs, and wishes she had a Draco and a Harry* 

I am not J.K. I wish I were… I live in Edinburgh, does that help at all *Looks at a fellow law student* no I guess it doesn't, I still don't have any rights to the Harry Potter universe. In addition, I have absolutely no rights to any historical figures or mythological figures. I make no claims to anything. I am a student, we're notoriously broke (please speak to anyone regarding Uni students and their finances… I rent my flat, I buy food, I go to classes and as I'm an American at a British Uni well… daddy has to pay more than normal, so no, I could give you my slippers… there pretty much all I can spare, but I don't think it'll be worth the court fees… besides I'm a Lawyer in training) ANYWAY: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE WORKS HEREIN MANIPULATED. I DO NOT SEEK GLORY, FAME, (or a stopper in death) nor do I intend to rip off Warner Brothers, Scholastic, or any of the other wonderfully smart people who are involved in the Harry Potter empire. 

Cheers

**_ ***Warnings***_**

Child Abuse and Rape-nonexplicit

Will be slash if I ever get my shipping preference correct (looks at audience for guidance) do you want Harry and Dray or Harry and Sev? Please its important I can't even properly upload the prologue until I know. I often wonder about the slash warning though… I wish more people would put warnings on Harry/Ginny or Draco/Ginny or *shudders* Harry getting back with Cho stories… But I wont go into a thesis on why I feel that a perfect match is one in which streingths and weaknesses are contrasted, or why none of the female characters thus met perfectly fufill this place. After all I'm stealing myself for JK to put Harry and Ginny together. (He lookes like James and she looks remarkably like Lilly…)

No beta… so… I profusely apoligise for any spelling and or grammer mistakes

Quite AU now… though can be seen as cannon (I hate that term it reminds me of… well there was this museum, in Prague, and well, they had some st. or other's finger encased in gold and crystal as a sort of Christian talisman from the middle ages (I think, granted I know not all about this it was a few years ago) and I… well.. its left a lasting impression on my perspective on the catholic church. I mean they basically sold pieces of someone they idolized to the nobility. Doesn't that squik people? I find it kind of funny because, well, um, we would definitely find that grose in any other society. ANYWAY yes, it could be seen as cannon prior to OOTP Seeing as I don't particularly fancy the Harry from book five, or the Dumbeledore for that matter. Or umbridge… actually I really wasn't happy with book five… and besides I had the idea before the book came out… even wrote the prophecy and the sorting hat song before book five came out, but anyway the majority of this was written while I was sick… aka January, which is prior to the reliese of ootp, so its not OOTP compatable.

And it's Bloody LONG! 

Also, although I keep telling myself that I am a notoriously secure person, but as I never have put any of my writing up for random public humiliating display, I would like a bit of… coddiling? 

I'm a Law student not an English Major (though my mum thinks I should go into advertising as I am really crap at law) thus there probably will be mistakes as I have no beta and really should be studying rather than writing… 

Oh… and I have an evil twin personality, her name is Elvira… But I hope not to make our arguments public… anyhoo… 

*^*^*^***Author's Notes**:^*^*^*^*

Rather than harass everyone at the end of every chapter with notes and lists of things to read:

*********23/9/2003*********

**Wow, Sorry about the month between updates.  I promise I'll be at least a little better with that, though I do think that my updating will get Slightly more predictable.**

Anyway, there are notes at the bottom of the chapters, and I'm not entirely sure that any of you are going to read this, but here are the drumroll please Review Responses.  WARNING I may unintentionally give things away about the story, so if you don't really want to know, then avoide…

RESPONSES:  takes a deep breath

Thank you Pheonix Lumen, Rhysel Ash, Stayblue, Strina, Gaul1, Wytil, Cassa-Andra, Athenakitty, Marsmoonstar, Magami, dd, Serpent of Light, Jaded angel, Mikee, Hermione Green, Reanne, Usagi Cosmos, Spacecatdet, wanderingwolf, patherchica, Incensio Lady, tricky_brickey, slim5, GertMuza, Diana Lucille Snape, godric1, selua, Mikee, ~B, Meris, Resggal, HunnyBunny, Velvetskys, Kilfy, Lady Polgara, Vanilladietcoke, Usagi324, and oww, I'm getting a blister… okay just EVERYONE ELSE!  There are a few individualized ones… so keep reading down…

**Shadow Bandit: **I'm addicted to your story.  I am flattered by your comments, concidering the fact that I adore your writing.  It does seem that our stories are painted on similar canvas, we seem to think quite a bit alike…

**Laura:** I love your reviews! Quite inspiring really! Thank you!

**Miss Lesley**:  Lucius will enter the picture soon… very soon… I think you'll know where he stands, or perhaps not. J    Draco and I are still trying to figure out his position… so we'll letcha know when we do.

**Cassa-Andra:** I really am planning on writing a birthday party.. not sure what will happen, and I honestly haven't hashed out the beginning of the school year (aside from already having written the sorting hat song…)

**Asia**** Blue**:  Thanks for your review!  I absolutely agree that spelling and grammar are both not my strong points, in addition I agree that it is distracting.  Why couldn't I have been born in the middle ages when there weren't spelling rules?  It is partially due to growing up in America with a British nanny… and then moving to a British University… the rules are different even though tis still English.  But that's just an excuse.  Anyway I once again wish to apologize to anyone, and if the spelling and or grammar is truly irksome in a chapter…welll… um… tell me so I can fix it?

**Tricky-Bricky:** I suppose I can also concur with the prologue.  However it is supposed to be an excerpt from history book, so the formality does make sence.  Though I think I should have included part of the story of Merlin because I think it would make the whole dragon thing make sence when it is introduced, however, I may just have Hermione or someone explain it.  Merlin is actually a modern term.  The way it was once spelled was Myrrdin.  In addition Myrrdin was not a single person but many.  Anyway Merlin was called in by a king (I really don't remember his name, I think it started with an O anyway he kinda sucked as a king anyway) because the castle that he was having built kept falling.  Merlin said that they should move the castle because they were building the castle on the line of conflict between two dragons. Red and White.  They dug and found this to be true, and those that witnessed the fight saw that The Red won and killed the white dragon.  Sealing the fate of Brittany to be over-run by the hmm… great, I cant remember which set of invaders it was… I think it was the Saxons, but might have been the Normans, the downfall of the 'Olde Ways' and the beginning of Christianity, and the rise and fall of Camelot.  I wish I was at my house I have the book that explains this there.  Unfortunately I won't be back there until December.  But I'll see if I can look it up so I can explain it using the proper cultures etc.  There is now another threat to the society of the British Isles. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are causing conflict with those who are currently in power, the 'light'.  The dragons are the symbolic representations of the two sides of the war.  So for example if one kills the other, the side it represents will win the war.  If they, however, come together and… form a stable, caring relationship, then you see the war will not go one way or the other, but rather will in the end come to compromise.  Perhaps the battle fields can be avoided.  

**Diana Lucille Snape: ** I apologize but it will be quite some time before Draco appears… We have to get him out of his house and with a good bribe.  Severus is sweating over it as he can't quite figure out what to use, and Harry is going on an adventure or two etc.  I might have him come to Harry's Birthday Party…if Severus can come up with a suitable bribe…

*********26/8/2003*********

There is logic behind putting Harry's Bedroom behind the fireplace. In ancient castles and palaces there were often hollows built in the chimnies. It was usually a safely guarded secret of the royal line, however should they need it was considered a last resort if the palace was captured. Who would look up a chimney? Seeing as Harry's bedroom is behind the fireplace… well it's a retreat, and it is probably the most secure location in the entire castle…

Yes, I'm an avid Shakespeare fan. I admit it freely that I have also preformed in several productions. I had the opportunity while in High School, to work with an insane director that was quite fun. He decided he wanted puck to be female, and also exude a bit of sensuality, especially toward his/her master, to play puck, and I have to say I don't think any other character I have played before or since has been so much fun. 

Well, yeah, another chapter done, another chapter posted. I suppose it isn't very interesting chapter… but *sigh* I promise it'll get better. 

I have exams next week.. so if I'm posting less that's why, though I don't really know how much it will be an effect…

Oh, and reviews… well… they help a lot… *has too much pride to beg, but would always like some constructive criticism, or…*

*********24/8/2003*********

This wasn't one of my favorite chapters, I feel like I'm missing an atmosphere or something. It seems to sterile… Anyway yeah, tomorrow's will be better. And you may find out what finally happened to poor Hedwig. 

Elvira wanted to say she is tempted to not update if she doesn't see any input, but its okay, I'll make her be quiet.

xoxo- Myrra

**Pesses:**

Thank you for your reviews. Please continue! And I promise to fix any tings that seem to have holes, or any scenes you wish I had included. 

**Laura-** I Love your Reviews, I have to say you mirror many of my own questions.. But it's good to hear them from someone else, and I think the story is starting to take more form in my mind due to it. I hope that you can find it in yourself to continue!

*********22/8/2003*********

First, and foremost *puts in earplugs and then yells "THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT!" and hopes it was enthusiastic enough*

Still I haven't decided about the Sev or Dray issue. I love them both as characters and they will both be playing important roles. If Draco is the future lover then Sev will be a very close trusted friend of Harry's as well as guardian. If it is the other way around Draco will be like a sibling. I love it either way and it could really go both ways… and so far the votes seem to be at a tye… so keep voteing!

If you haven't noticed the prophecy in the beginning… It will be altered to suit Draco or Sev. 

I have sections of both… and I know how Draco and Harry are going to end up as either brothers or lovers (Have the situation planned…)

It will be a long time for either relationship though, so yeah, patience for them to develop is important… remember they have not always been close. 

ALSo, if anyone could tell me how to properly use bold/italic/underline etc it would be greatly appreciated… I have tired a few times and given up because things often turn out b even if it is typed to my understanding of correctly. 

In addition, I'm one of those authors who goes back and changes things, so if occasionally facts don't line up to the way you remember, please check previous chapters… For example chapter four has been altered since I first uploaded it…specifically changed after a reviewer asked… Oh and always feel free to ask me to develop something, though I should warn you now, this is the very edge of the iceberg, the beginning I have in a very rough sketchy way and it is around 44,000 words… and that's well… that's the beginning. I wrote most of it last January though, so I am not even sure what goes on… (I'm editing and working on it and trying to improve)

That's all

Hugs and Chocolate Frogs (the American version not the British ones, they are crap in comparison)

Myrra

P.S. Votes as they stand thus far are far too close for me to make a comfortable choice… so I'll see where it developes and as it does please continue voteing!! I think its 7 to 9 ss/hp at the moment. .. 

And then the odd Hermione/Draco Shipper… not to insult but I really don't understand that particular ship… I feel like Draco only pays attention to Hermione because she's with Harry. Otherwise he wouldn't even bother to notice her. 

P.P.S. **Hewhocantrememberhisname – **Hedwig will come in a bit later. She's a smart Owl, and I couldn't forget Harry's faithful friend!


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

 _Houses Radiant and those of Shadow_

Two books sat patiently waiting.  One in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, the Second was in a secret Chamber.  They had been there for a Mellenia.  One or another of the headmasters would look at it and then would have promptly forgotten of it, whether of the book's magic or a lapse in its own memory the book remained forgotten. And the two simply waited and watched patiently, however something was about to change. The books began to glow slightly and a loud thud echoed through both the headmaster's office and the secret chamber's library as they fell off the shelves and opened.  

The Heirs of Camelot: Arthur, Merlin, and the Potters… 

            Ambrosius was the magical brother of Uther Pendragon.  True to the prophecy, Vortigern was slain and Ambrosius took the throne. After his death, Ambrosius was succeeded by his brother, Uther. Contrary to accounts in most histories, Ambrosius did have a child.  A daughter, Lilly. Lilly was a promising young sorceress, much like her father, but upon his death, she didn't inherit the kingdom due to laws of primogeniture.  She married one of her father's most trusted sorcerers, Harilclyth.  Little is known of this man aside from his Saxon heritage, apparently a direct descendant of Beowulf, he not only a great warrior but was a great seer, he foretold Merlin's imprisonment. However, very little more was known as, after a quiet wedding, the two disappeared, leaving no record until one of their grandchildren emerged.   

            The Lady of the Lake had been in love with Merlin.  She aided him, and gave Excalibur to Arthur at his request.  Merlin, in turn, began to teach her some of the secrits of magic.  He was then put under a powerful and ancient form of the Imperius curse by Morgana which had a two-fold effect.  First Morgana used her control to learn the secrits Merlin had taught the Lady of the Lake, secondly she ordered the Lady of the Lake to kill Merlin, using the knowledge that he had given her.  After making love one evening, when Merlin was weakened, the Lady of the Lake was going to follow through with her orders.  However, love prevailed and she was able to overthrow the curse long enough to imprison him within the tree.  Thus hoping he would be safe from Morgana, who was working to bring back the rule of Vortigen.  

            Merlin's prison was indeed inside a tree, growing in the upper tower of the crumbling castle of Camelot, where he would witness the fall of all he loved.  The castle had been hidden from view through magical means.  James, grandchild of Lily and Harilclyth, had heard this story much in his childhood.  When Merlin was unable to aid Arthur, and the realm of Camelot disintegrated, as was foretold.   At the age of fifteen James was certain that his grandfather's prophecy had come true.  He decided it was his duty to free the ancient wizard from his prison, and he set off to find him.  On the thirty-first day of his search a beautiful red phoenix came and rested upon his shoulder.  It sang to him, and gave him the energy to continue.  Some say the phoenix led him to the tower, others say that as his energy returned it stood there right in front of him.  When he got to the north tower he shrank the tree, and planted it in a small cup he had brought with him.  He then made the journey back home where he put the plant in a proper pot, and kept it safe from the elements by keeping the tree in the great hall of his manor.  The friends of the boy teased him calling him the "great potter" thereby naming one of the most powerful families of the wizarding world, the Potters, and also marking beginning the art of Bonsai.  

            Morgana, believing the Lady of the Lake had fulfilled her duty, released her from the curse to offer her the choice to join her massing forces and death.  Wrought with sorrow with what had happened the Lady of the Lake disappeared without a trace.  Her disappearance coincides with the emergence of freshwater merpeople.  Morgana was infuriated, she had not drained the Lady of the Lake's powers, nor had she convinced her to join forces.  Morgana then aided the Saxon invaders, and continued her plight.  She coupled with the most slippery of her followers, a fair, grey eyed Saxon and bore a child out of wedlock.  She vested her dwindiling power in the child, taught him the ways of the dark.  In her lessons she was sure to instill a desire to destroy the muggles, because she had come to know that the marrage of Arthur Pendragon's line to that of those who would be known as the Potters would eventually lead to the downfall of the dark.  

            James did not stop working on freeing Merlin from his tree-prison.  Everyday for the next seven years he tried every complex spell he could imagine.  It is uncertain what caused him to stop. The majority believe that Merlin is still trapped, and will arise again when a great evil comes to plague Britain.  Others say that Potter had accomplished his feat, and Merlin secretly lived the rest of his days as an advisor to the Potters, magical tutor, and as a force against evil wizards. When he returned he wished to right what had happened.  However, many things could not be easily changed, and Merlin did nought for fear of altering fate.  It is said that he bestowed many blessings on the Potter family for having rescued him.  He gave them the tools to be the purveyors of Light, even in the darkest of times.  In order to ensure their future, he blessed the family to ensure that with every marriage would come a son.  He sent the sons of the potter family to obtain his artefacts, and worked to write out many magical tomes which he entrusted the family to look after.  These tomes contained the ancient secrets of magic, more powerful even than those he taught to the lady of the lake.  

            In addition he prophesized an era of precarious stability when an evil wizard, more powerful and deadly than Vortigen would rise, and the Potters, carrying on their legacy of the light, would be forced to take him on.  The battle that ensued would be a turning point in history, for good or for evil Merlin did not know.  A Potter would enter the final battle, and he would loose his parents in the fight.  However, as heir of the light this child would be no ordinary wizard, nor sorcerer, he would hold magic within him that only those most powerful of the ancients before Merlin had possessed.  From his mother's side he would inherit the royal bloodline of Arthur Pendragon.  From his father he would be the heir of Ambrosius.  Merlin, having seen this to be the true future of the Potters continued to outfit them with any knowledge or artefact that would aid the family for the day of reckoning.  In addition it is said that he preformed an incantation which merged his bloodline with that of the Potters, so that they would carry his legacy.  The legendary _Book of Merlin_ was also created with this spell.  It is said that when the heir is born he will not be an ordinary wizard, but something far more powerful.  He will be known as a Hyaither and shall be an IsixisI, the first in millennia.  However, this is all fable, as there is no evidence that Merlin escaped his prison, nor that any of these artefacts exist. 

             The Potter tendency to fall hopelessly in love with and marry muggle-born witches every few generations may or may not have been another of Merlin's blessings.  As muggle's have no previous family, their magic is solely their own, and not based upon generations before them.  It is believed that when they marry into an ancient family their magic goes to dilute the magic.  However, with the Potters, like all other rules, it doesn't seem to apply, rather the influx of new blood serves only to strengthen the magic of the bloodline.  Thus the family's ancient roots remain pure and undiluted and the 'new' blood only increases its strength.  Many of the other prominent wizarding families are actually traceable to the Potter family, the legacy of the Potter daughters.  In many eras of serious evil uprising a Guardian is born of Potter blood.  Some famous Potters include: James "the great Potter", freer of the secretive Order of Phoenix, and his mysterious wife believed to be none other than Cliodna Bres son of Elotha, who took the throne from the silver-handed Nuada;…Alberic Grunnion…Aethenus Salvador… Sabrina Tigredore… Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindiwald, and Hogwarts Headmaster…James  Potter, famous Auror, and most reciently, Harry Potter, who has thwarted the Dark Wizard Voldemort's attempts of evil empire on more than one occasion, very possibly the phoenix childe,True Heir of the light.  

            Despite all the hope Morgana had placed in the reign of her son, after her death,  he was not granted by the fates to be a leader.  Her gifts ant traits that passed to him were of less influence than his fathers, which made him much more likely to be directing things behind the scenes. He like his father before him and his decendants after was never anything more than a servant.  However the family was prominent in the Wizarding world.  During a period when evil was dominant they were married into the old Malfoy family who were recognized as nobility.  Their blond hair and grey eyes unmistakable, the family was to live many more generations, and serve many more dark lords.  There was one exception to the servant rule.  Namely Salazar Slytherin, the 'black sheep' of the family.  A dark lord of the time before the founding of Hogwarts had fallen in love with the daughter of his servant.  She would bear him two children.  The younger child was named Salazar.  However, Salazar did not show any of the Malfoy traits.  Rumors began that the second child had been a squib, and that Salazar was a foundling, an orphan.  When the Dark Lord finally found out that the boy was not truly his, but rather the son of a muggleborn witch who had died in childbirth he mercilessly killed his wife.

            As Salazar grew up he burned to become something far greater than his brother who had already become right-hand man to the Dark Lord who had killed his 'mother'.  He knew of the feud between the forces of dark and the Potters and became determined to end it, figuring it was better to have your enemy in your pocket than across the battlefield.  Godric saved his life in battle, and offered him friendship despite his family's alliance with the dark.  As their friendship grew Salazar fell in love with Godric's future wife;  A beautiful muggle-born witch, Rowina Ravenclaw.  His family's hatred of muggles clashed with his love for Rowina and he was never able to admit his feelings, as Godric had.  Determined to stay close to her he embarked on the project that Godric, his sister Helga, and Rowina had started.  The founding of a school of witchcraft and wizardry.  However, when he saw Godric and Rowina together he became jealous, and that jealousy preyed on the little good that was born into his soul through the love of his parents.  Unable to battle anymore he relented with the fates and forfeted his position to further the dark.  He set up the Chamber of Secrits and then disappeared from Hogwarts after a brief goodbye.  He then married a distant cousin, in attempt to keep the bloodline pure, however his only child was a sqib.  Salazar worked hard to cover this up, and was quite successful.  

            It is rumoured that later in life Salazar went mad.  However, that rumour is only partially true. Later in his life Salazar was exiled from the court of a never successful dark lord because he refused to be subordinate.  Many of the Dark Lord's allies were former supporters of Salazar's Father, and Salazar felt he was wasting his time and talent there.  Salazar left and wandered around, not knowing where to go, suffering self-imposed exiles from both good and evil .  He wandered for several months before he became ill.   A muggle woman found him and nursed him back to health.  During this time he began to realize that muggles weren't the filthy creatures he had been taught to hate.  He fell in-love with the muggle woman, and his whole life changed.  Salazar established a life in the muggle world to live with her, she died bearing his child.  Mad with grief he cared not about what would happen, and brought the child to Hogwarts and left him there.  He went back to the in the house he and owned burnt it in his fury and was found months later starving and running about in the Forbidden Forest like a lunatic.  No one knows what happened to him or to the child after.  

            Because of the Malfoy tradition of staying in the shadows, there are very few notable members of the family.  They often occupy high position in government, or society, and are well known as a wealthy family.  Before he went mad Salazar, through some means became aware of a prophecy which he wrote in his journal: 

                                                At the opening insurrection of true Dark

                                                The Two Vanquishers shall arise

                                                Malfoy Dragon born of tainted Mark

                                                Born to the world sinister, wearing their disquise

Second the phoenix child one of the  Dragon princes

                                                Born to a world of love, rased in a place of hate

                                                He who loyalty, integrity, courage, and light evinces

Holder of unimaginable power, and toy of fate.

Should they two join as one 

Free the world from strife and struggle

They shall do as no other has done

Making free both wizard and muggle

Darkness nor light shall end the day

The two shall fufill their role

Balancing the power and creating grey 

And the nature shall once more be in control

But should the two fall into hate

Not breaking the cycle started on the first day

They shall repudiate their fate

And the two will not be able to hold evil at bay

The darkness shall rule all

And with hope so too the phoenix child will fall

 It stated that two dragons would be born in one generation.  One Dark and one Light.  One dragon would be born into the Malfoy family, and depending on the outcome he would alter the world for good or evil.  This Malfoy will be the first to choose his destiny, and become something greater than a servant to another Dark Lord.  If the Malfoy Dragon were to join with the Pheonix childe the world would once more be put in Balance. The Hogwarts founders knew about it, and it urged any reader of the journal to go to Hogwarts and discover the truth, as it was hidden in a hat.  However, this prophecy is often discredited as it was made on the cusp of Salazar's madness, and there has never been a dragon born to a human in all of history, nor have there been any dragon anamagi.  However the school motto is said to have connections to this prophecy.


	3. The Painful Awakining

The painful awakening 

            A loud scream echoed through the house at number 4 Privet Drive.  To the outsider this house would seem quite normal, thought here were strange rumours about a criminal boy living there with the Dursleys. This couldn't be further from the truth, Harry Potter was not in any way wicked. However, he was having a nightmare.  While this could be considered normal for any child to endure, Harry Potter was no ordinary child, and the happenings of his nightmare could prove it, For Harry was a wizard, and in his dreams he was reliving a battle with the most evil wizard of his time.  As Harry muttered "No, Cedric… don't take the cup… I didn't mean to….no not Cedric…. Not again" in his sleep, he did not wake up to hear the loud footsteps of Uncil Vernon pounding down the hallway in a fit of rage.  He whimpered as Vernon Dursley entered the room, and Harry stopped pleading taking on on a serious tone, he shouted "I will NEVER join you, I WONT!"

            "Be Quiet Boy!" Veronon growled at the still sleeping and mumbling Harry. Seeing this had no effect he became more angry and shouted "BOY IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP THIS INSTANT…" and shook Harry roughly.  As Harry's eyes opened he looked up at Uncle Vernon, in his dream thinking he was Voldemort, and spat on his clothing.  This threw Vernon over the line, he grasped the back of Harry's pyjamas in one hand, lifted him up and slapped him with the other.  Harry awoke the puce countenance of an angry Vernon Dursley and shuddered.  He almost wished to be back in his dream.  He raised his hand to touch his burning scar.  Vernon Dursley, thinking he was going to use magic, took this the wrong way, and knocked his hand out of the way with such force that it shattered the elbow and tore muscles in his sholder. At this point Hedwig, Harry's Owl, was screeching in her cage, adding to the racket. "Do Not EVER Use that… that _CONDITION_ of yours against ME!" He roared, and then lowering Harry a bit he kicked him in the ribcage.  "I NEVER should have listened to Petunia, letting one of your kind in MY house!" he continued while he struck Harry's all to thin body with his enormous meaty fists.  At this point the other Dursleys had awoken and Dudly had lumbered over to the door where Petunia stood in her dressing gown.  She put one arm around Dudly , who on impulse cheered his father on, and, in so doing distracted him.  As Vernon Dursley turned around Harry slipped out of his enormous night shirt, and with a great amount of pain struggled away from Uncil Veronon.  

            As Harry struggled away he felt a wave of magic rising up in him.  He needed to stop it before there was another accident like with Aunt Marge.  This was a strange experience for him, usually things just happened, long before he felt them brewing.  However, Harry didn't have time to think about it.  He attempted to loose himself in the pain of his shattered bones, telling himself that he deserved this, he deserved all kinds of pain.  Another voice in his head protested but Vernon's rage had only faltered for an instant, and seeing him sitting on the ground with his eyes closed he ordered Dudly and Petunia back to their rooms while he picked Harry up and threw him against the wall shouting "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SPITTING ON ME THAT EASILY??" meanwhile Harry feverently chanted 'I deserve this I deserve this' in his head.  "WHAT ABOUT RUINING MY BUISNESS.  Did you THINK I wouldn't KNOW it was you… _Cursing it_?" 

Vernon continued rumbling and kicked him which made a loud thunk and cracking noises as the blows reverberated through his small frame.  Harry didn't so much as whimper a reply. He was too busy thinking about things to distract himself.  He finally settled on the image of Snape discovering himself in a dress, or rather Nevill's Bogart, which amused him to no end, and kept his mind from the pain.  Unaccustomed to this large amount of physical activity, beads of sweat erupted on Vernon's forehead, and he began to pant.  Punching Harry in the stomach Vernon dropped Harry on the floor, exasperated,  and bellowed "do not EVER wake me or my family up in the middle of the night again, and Shut that bloody Owl UP!" mustering his remaining energy he knocked Hedwig's cage on the floor and stormed out of the room, slamming the door and in his anger forgetting to lock it.

            Harry shuddered, and crawled as best as he could over to Hedwig's cage.  He opened it, and let her out.  As she made her way out Harry could tell there was something wrong, and as he looked at Hedwig he could see that one of her wings had been broken.  Tears came to his eyes and Hedwig hooted softly, analyzing Harry's injuries, and nudged him with her beak as if to say "are you all right."  Harry pet Hedwig, who in turn nibbled on his finger and they sat there until morning, attempting to comfort one another.  Harry's mind was torn between the practical means by which he could get Hedwig to a vet, and wondering why everyone he loved ended up getting hurt.  They didn't need him as a friend, he only caused pain.  Still lost in these thoughts and his attempts to aid Hedwig the sun began to rise.  

            It had only been two week since Harry had returned from Hogwarts after the trying ordeal of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  Harry wasn't even supposed to participate, but a death eater, posing as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had put in his name, and enchanted the Goblet of Fire to accept him.  Thus two Hogwarts champions had been chosen, unfortunately the Cup was a Port Key and took them to the Riddle manor where he had preformed a ritual to come back and spread evil once more.  Cedric hadn't survived this encounter, and Harry still blamed himself.  In his nightmares he continually relived the experience, relived Cedric's death, and Voldemort's rebirth.  He hadn't slept properly for the whole month.  He had large, dark, circles under his eyes.  He tried to keep himself distracted, and would spend the fitful nights studying.  He had finished his summer homework in the first week and a half of the break, and had spent the remainder of the time memorizing his school books.  He had finished the _Standard Book of Spells_ series one through four, his transfiguration texts and in the upcoming days, after the fatigue of landscaping all day and the pain of a beating at night he would finish _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ as well as the transfiguration texts from the preceding four years, and was halfway through learning everything he could about potions.  If Ron had seen him he would have told him to stop acting like Hermione.  If Hermione had seen him she would have become worried that she had competition for the O.W.L.s   As it was Harry was going to know everything that had ever been taught to them at Hogwarts plus whatever else was in the text books from every year before the middle of July, simply to keep his mind occupied on anything other than the events leading up to the summer.  

            As Harry noticed the light flittering through his window he realized he had to get ready to make the Dursley's breakfast.  He attempted to stand up with his sore body, and nearly yelped.  He looked at his swollen shin and sighed.  He had to find away to walk at least semi normally. He realized he would need to bind his injuries up with until they would heal.  Taking one of Dudley's old formal shirts, large enough to be a bed sheet, Harry was going to make them, however he needed scissors.  Definitely not something the Durselys would give such a 'dangerous' boy.  Then he remembered, Sirius's pocket knife and pulled it out from its hiding space in the floorboards. He stepped on the shirt with his one good leg, wincing he pulled on it with his teeth, and with his one good arm started to make strips out of the cloth to use as bandages.   He then tried to set his leg the best he could and wrapped the swollen injured leg as best he cold while gritting his teeth against the pain in his chest and elbow as he bent down.  He did several rounds before he felt it was good enough, immobilized his elbow,  and looked down at his chest, noticing the broken ribs there, remembering the way he had been bandaged at school he attempted to do something there as well, but under the circumstances he did not feel much better off.  The sun had fully risen by this point, and Harry was eager to let Hedwig out of the house before the Dursley's awoke.  Setting his mind against the pain he stood and dressed.  He avoided the mirror because he did not  want to know how bad he looked, and was thankful for once that Dudley's clothing was so large, it hid the bandaging nicely underneath.  He then looked over at Hedwig, and she hopped up onto the bed.  Harry used his good arm to pick her up, and urged her to sit on his shoulder.  He walked out the door to his room, slightly suprized that it wasn't locked, and stumbled down the stairs talking to Hedwig the whole time, telling her to get away from the Dursleys.  To get help for herself, but keep other's from worrying about him, and to travel at night so that no one thought strangely of her.  Hedwig understood what he was trying so urgently to let her know, and she hooted softly in his ear as he opened the door and let her out.  In his mind he kept hopeing that she would be fine. 

            Harry hobbled to the kitchen.  He put together the ingredients for the Dursley's breakfast.  Dudley was on a diet again this summer.  During the school year, under the school nurse's watchful eye, Dudley had lost 40 kilos, and were he to dress in black and white he was still large enough to be mistaken for a slightly smaller killer whale.  Harry's stomach growled as he put the various vegetables in the jucer.  The thick green result was then cut with apple juce and poured into three glasses.  As a show of solidarity all members of the Dursely family were enduring the diet together.  This meant that Harry was given even less, so as to make Dudikins feel better.  Harry didn't mind not getting the green sludge _that_ much, and after the first few days the hunger pains subsided, though he was becoming painfully thin as a result of not eating.  Harry cut up two grapefruits, and sectioned them.  Putting one at each place on the table.  He then cleaned up and put everything away, and sat at his place at the table as the Dursleys came down for breakfast, hoping that Uncle Vernon had forgotten the events of the night before.

            All throughout the wizarding world people began to wake.  It was going to be a good day for Severus Snape.  Dumbledore had called together the people who had worked together to fight the Dark fourteen years ago, and they were going to meet today.  Severus was looking forward to this.  He, being a former Death Eater, wanted to end the reign of Lord Voldemort forever.  However he, like all the other order members, woke up worried.  However, he didn't shrug it off to nerves like everyone else.  He knew something was wrong, but couldn't pin point it.  He had a dull ache in his arm,  his left elbow, right above where the dark mark was, and a pain in his chest, but this was nothing like the call.  It was a curious new feeling and Severus didn't like it.  As he stood up to get out of bed and figure it all out he had the same dull ache in his shin.  Looking for a bruise yet seeing nothing he suddenly recalled a dream he had had the night before.   He was in a barren room, almost unsuitable for habitation, yet he had the distinct feeling that he lived there and large purple muggle, yes it was definitely a muggle, was screaming at him and beating him.  'Why didn't I use magic?' he thought to himself as he remembered more, the entire time he thought he deserved the beating.  'Well this is nonsense' he told himself, and pushed the memory out of his mind.  It was absolutely ridiculous to think about.  Ignoring the pain in his shin as a figment of his imagination he got out of bed and went to the closet.  When he heard his mirror snicker.  Turning around he saw himself dressed as a grandmother and nearly fainted.  'What the?' he thought to himself, peering at the image.  After a few minutes he went and dressed and strode out of his room robes billowing behind him. He had a meeting with Dumbledore today and he was not going to be late because he had a stupid dream, or a stupid hallucination in front of a mirror.

            "Mum Harry has a larger piece of Grapefruit than I did!" Dudley whined.  Harry mentally rolled his eyes, careful not to show any emotion to the Dursleys.  Vernon threw down his paper, told Dudley to take Harry's breakfast and stood up grabbing Harry by the back of the shirt and yanking him into the livingroom.  "Do you think you deserve that? You selfish little prat!" he bellowed, his anger once again overcoming him.  "Do you have Any IDEA how much we do for you?" He screamed "You are Ungrateful, after all we have done for YOU!" and proceeded to slap Harry.  "From now on you will eat only what I specifically hand you." He spluttered, and grabbed Harry by the neck, lifting him up and then dropped him in his rage growling "You, boy, will have _many_ chores this summer, it is the least you can do concidering everything we've given you.  Don't even think about getting out of them."  And with that he shoved Harry into the cupboard under the stairs, locking the door.  Through the grate he finished by saying "you will stay in that cupboard, and you will bring your things down when I see fit!"

            Harry coughed sharply after inhaling dust, only to make his ribs ache more.  Every movement was echoed in reverberations of pain.  He sat as still as possible, not bothering to turn on the light or attempt to get out.  As he sat there he kept telling himself that he deserved much worse than this, he was a murderer, and even this was nothing compared to the cruatious curse.  Even as he did a part of him was weeping.  Wishing he was with his parents, that he had a family that cared about him.  Then he thought about Ron and Hermione, his two best friends.  He thought about what they were doing this summer, and became jealous of them.  Wild thoughts started running through his head, 'Why didn't he have a family? Why did he have to loose them before he knew love? Why did he have to face Voldemort? And why did Cedric have to die?

            As these thoughts continued to prey the Dursleys had finished their breakfast and Vernon was thinking about what chores he could make the boy do.  Petunia had been complaining that the other women had nicer gardens.  Upon consideration Vernon decided that the boy's task would be to build a small pond in the garden, and plant it, so that it looked like one of those gardening magazines, fit with a fountain and all.   Perfect work for that idiotic boy, hard manual labour, and even better, something that Vernon would hate to do.  Grinning he went to the garage and got out a shovel and a decrepit wheelbarrow.  Then he went and opened the cupboard under the stairs.  He was surprised to see that it was still dark and thought 'that miserable boy is wallowing, he is obviously up to no good'  and growled "get up boy! You are going to be doing some landscaping" and then chuckled to himself.  Harry was pulled out of his thoughts but couldn't get up, his numerous injuries prevented it.  'What a Lazy Git' thought Vernon, who grabbed him by the injured arm and pulled him to his feet.  "Boy, you will do as I say." He commanded and dragged poor Harry out to the garden.  Meanwhile Harry's mind kept asking why.  

            "You will make your Aunt Petunia's garden look nicer than the neighbors ." He bellowed at Harry.  Harry nodded.  Vernon continued and shoved a picture from a gardening magazine into Harry's hand.  "Do you see this? Dig a pond here.   I am going to get the parts to a fountain that you will install and the plants." He continued.  "And there will be NO funny stuff while I am out.  And you had better not try and weasel your way out of this."  Harry simply nodded again.  "I will have Dudly watch you, and if he sees any of that funny business.  Or if he catches you trying to send a letter…" he threatened but was cut off by Harry.

            "You don't have to worry.  I will follow your instructions" said Harry, tonelessly.  Uncle Vernon looked him in the eyes and spat out one last 'you better be good, boy' before he went into the house. Luckily for Harry, Dudley was inside playing with some new game he had gotten, and didn't want to be bothered to sit outside.  At least he didn't have to deal with Dudley.  He sighed and picked up the shovel, pondering how to go about the pond, looked at the picture, and then began digging.  It was slow work as he didn't have full use of his body.  Every movement caused him pain.  As the pond's shape begain to form Harry was becoming more and more nauseous as every injury throbbed in protest.  He stopped as it over came him, and leaned against the shovel as a dry heave wracked his body.  He bitterly thought to himself 'well, good thing I didn't have breakfast, I might have gotten in trouble for littering the garden' and sighed.  He went back to work, and despite the pain he found it a good distraction as it kept his mind off of the horrible events that ended the school year.  A tear slowly trickled down his cheek as he thought about the past month, about all that had happened, and hoped Hedwig would be okay. 

            Just then Vernon got back to see Harry standing, leaning against the shovel.  He immediately became angry, thought to himself 'that worthless git is being lazy just because I'm not around' and was about to go over to him and begin shouting, but as he walked closer he began to see the dark circles under his eyes, and their haunting.  He slowed as a voice in his head tried to tell him that Harry was just a boy, and that he wasn't well, but the years of blind hatred he had built up won, and the voice only furthered his hatred.  How could he be weak and pity one of _them_?  He regained his air of hostility and approached the boy.  His footsteps made the ground shake (he was quite a large man) and Harry looked up.  "How do you like this, Uncle Vernon" he asked coolly, not wanting the angry man to see his pain.  "I think this looks a bit like the picture."  Vernon was taken aback as he saw that the shape was identical, and there was really nothing he could complain about. "It isn't deep enough, I know, I apologize, but I was waiting to see the fountain instructions" Harry continued with an inhumanly cool voice.  This mesmerized Vernon, and he again began to wonder what had changed in the boy.  Not knowing what to do Vernon became angry again.  He told the boy to keep digging and that the fountain parts would be delivered later in the day, as would all the flowers.  Harry smiled, however this wasn't the cheerful disarming smile that those that knew him recognized.  It was cold, if Harry himself had seen it he would have been horrified,  it sent a shiver up Vernon's spine causing him to retreat indoors, but not before he bellowed out one half-hearted "get back to work boy."

            Harry for lack of other distraction threw himself into digging the pond.  His entire body was protesting, his stomach growling, his muscles throbbing, and his injuries sending piercing pain throughout his system.  He knew he could no longer continue, yet he decided that this was 'good training for enduring painful curses' and that he 'deserved this.'  The hole was nearly two meters deep anyway.  Unsure how he was going to get out, he sat in the bottom, hoping that no one would come out to look for him.  He settled into the dirt, and attempted to find a comfortable position as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  He woke up to Uncle Vernon's yelling.  He slowly got to his feet, attempted to align his aching body, and pulled it, protesting, out of the hole.  He straigtened himself not wanting to show any weakness to his relatives, and walked toward the house.  As he approached he heard his Uncle shout "you will not come indoors that dirty boy, go spray yourself off with the hose." And with that his uncle threw an old, stained towel, at Harry.

            The cold water felt like ice, and made his body begin to shiver.  The already overworked muscles could hardly withstand the onslaught.  With water streaming down and forming a muddy puddle he tried his best to remain perfectly still.  When he felt clean enough to not invoke the wrath of Uncle Vernon upon entering the house he tried his best to stop dripping.  He didn't want to take off the sopping clothing as he didn't want the Dursley's to see his bandages.  As he waited for the clothing to dry he sat in the waining sunlight and pondered the summer ahead of him.  He trudged inside as the streetlamps flickered to life and went up stairs to where his room was.  He changed his clothes, leaving the cool wet bandages to reduce the swelling until that night, and looked around.  He bundled all of his school things under the invisibility cloak, as he had done at the beginning of the summer, and balanced them on his good arm.  He then put a few articles of clothing on top, and put everything he could find useful from the barren room in Hedwig's cage and got ready to move back into the cupboard where his trunk and broom had been put at the beginning of the summer.  'At least the Dursleys are too dim to remember to move it' Harry thought to himself as he went down the stairs.

            He sank down into the musty mattress that had been his bed for the ten years before he went to Hogwarts and was thankful that the Dursleys had been too lazy to move it, even if it was painfully too small.  His stomach growled and his body ached but at least he was being left alone.  At this thought a soft smile spread on his lips and he was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Uncle Vernon bellow "Boy, Where is that Blasted Bird of Yours?" "We are taking her to the Vet to have her Wings Clipped."  Horrified Harry sat up too quickly, causing searing pain to run through his nerves.  As he stood unsteadily Uncle Vernon opened the door to the cupboard and peered inside.  "I expect you to answer when I call you" he growled and reached out to grab Harry.  Harry wriggled away, only to fall on the floor.  Vernon kicked him and pulled him back up.  "I asked, where is that Bird!"

            "She's Gone away from scum like you!"  Harry said very quietly.  "She didn't deserve the way you treat us." He continued despite the warning of  Vernon's colour changing face.  "I understand why I deserve this, why you hate me so.  But She had nothing to do with it.  You can't hurt her anymore, she's gone!" Harry finished as he clawed at Vernon to get him to put him down.  However, his Uncle had different plans, and his deep puce countenance was a dead indicator of the temper raging within.

            "What do you mean, Gone? Did you send her to get help from other little freaks?" he roared.  "Your kind won't be able to help you when I am done." He continued.   "How stupid you are, boy."  And with that he beat Harry within an inch of his life.  For the next few days Harry was too injured, exhausted and depressed to do anything and allowed his Uncle to grab him, and kick him. At night Vernon would come home drunk from the pub ad do far more than simply beat him, but Harry was to far gone to fight he allowed him to rant on and on about how wicked his kind was, and how the world would be better without them.  How no one was even bothering to save the poor boy.  How Harry was a good little whore, how he had tempted Vernon to punish him for his shamless flirting, how he used magic to attract Vernon, to force him into fucking his nephew, how Harry was a perverted little freak.  It didn't matter what his excuse for hurting the Harry was, he used it as an outlet for the frustration that came with being Vernon Dursley.  Every time Vernon persued the pastimes of beatings and rape Harry felt the magic within him build.  He felt it like a tidal wave, and every time he focused this energy to return to him, and not to hurt anyone.  He would always try and give himself a focus, stopping the pain with humour, or happy things, completely unrelated.  Whether they were the musings of his imagination or actual events it didn't matter as long as it kept him from remembering the pain of his current situation. Usually he ended up thinking about Nevill and the bogart, and he began to think up creative ways to make the potions master act.  At the end he was always exhausted, but he never managed to sleep, so he spent the nights studying.  What Harry didn't realize is that every time he had been beaten and thought of funny ways to dress up Snape or things for him to do, Snape woke up seeing the whole thing as a nightmare, and every mirror he stood in front of would depict not Snape as he was, but Snape as he had Imagined.  Thus Professor Snape was beginning to think he was going crazy.

            On the fifth day, as the sun was beginning its decent through the far horizon and the sky became a mixture of red, gold and purple Harry was awakened by a hyperactive owl flitting around in the hole.  As Harry reached his hand out to grab it he winced and could move no further.  Hoping Pigwigen, Ron's owl, would finally run out of energy he sat back and watched his antics amusedly. As the owl noticed he wasn't going to get him, he snapped out of his victory dance to sit on Harry's knee as he untied the letter.  Puffing out his chest Pig was about to burst with pride at his successful mission.  Harry told him to leave as soon as possible, not wanting his Uncle to find him with an owl, let alone letters, he told pig to scat.  A bit annoyed the tiny little owl got up and flew out of the hole, leaving Harry with the letter.

Dear Harry,

            How are the muggles treating you?  I asked mum if we can have you stay, and she said that she would look into it.  She sent a letter to Dumbledore.  I'll let you know when we get a reply. Any reason you haven't replied to any of my or Hermione's letters? We miss you already!! Well at least I do, Can you believe Hermione is off to see Vicky in Bulgaria? Ugh! What does she see in that prat?  

            Write soon,         

            Ron

p.s. Ginny wanted me to include this letter (I hope you don't mind)

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's letter, it was so typical.  Spellotaped at the bottom of his letter was a small envelope with _Harry_ in fluid writing on the front.  Groaning, and remembering the valentine she had sent him in second year, he carefully opened it hoping it wouldn't sing.

Dear Harry,

          I asked Ron how you were doing, after everything, and he said he hadn't heard from you..  After all you went through you need your friends around,  I know I'm just Ron's little sister, but for once I think you could learn from my mistakes, don't push your friends away.  You need people that care about you, but instead all you have are those horrid muggles.  Are they treating you alright? I doubt it.  I can't imagine what I would have done after the Chamber… if I didn't have people who loved me around.  Let me know if you need to be rescued.  We'll figure out some way, even if Dumbledore doesn't agree, and I have to flirt with that horrible boy Fred and George joking that I'll marry. Yuck!

          You have to realize that what happened to Cedric wasn't your fault.  I know that everyone can tell you this a million times and you wont believe it.  I still blame myself for the Basilisk from first year.  If it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened then… 

          Everyone forgave me. " It wasn't my fault".  I didn't know that Tom was…was Voldemort.  I didn't know that the diary would open the chamber.  Just like you had no way of knowing that the cup was a port-key; you didn't know you were taking Cedric into danger. You can not feel responsible for everything that Voldemort does.  

At this point Harry wiped back a tear, and bit down on his quivering lip.  He could feel the walls he had erected begin to crumble as the powerful waves of emotion crashed upon them. 

          Ronikins can be… self centred some times.  He only sees his problems—Hermione is going to go to Bulgaria with Viktor rather than spend the summer at the burrow in his arms… And I'm sure Hermione is distracted.  If you feel like you need someone around to write to, I am always here for you.  I know I'm just 'Ron's little sister' but I can relate to the guilt that you are feeling, and I do care about you. 

          Always yours,

          Virginia

As Harry finished reading the letter from Ginny another tear trickled down his cheek.  She had proven that the world was not cold and uncaring.  The barriers that Harry had fortified to keep his emotions in check were beginning to crumble as the waves of emotion began to overtake it.  However this could be dangerous as Harry knew he was in for his nightly beating, and he fought the sobs as he refortified the walls and distracted himself with an image of Professor Snape smiling and laughing giving Gryffindor points while singing his praises.  He chuckled to himself and wondered when Ginny had grown up. He began to kick himself for not paying more attention to her as he slowly climbed out of the hole. Tomorrow he would install the fountain.  The digging was done, and none to soon.  

            Hedwig had spent her days walking down the street.  She wasn't sure where she was going as she was not accustomed to her current perspective.  As she wandered she saw another owl drop off a parcel, powerless to catch up with this owl she made her way to the front porch of the house, unable to go any further she fell asleep.  When she next awoke she noticed that there was no one in the house, aside from a few cats.  However, she had no energy to continue, she hadn't eaten much when she was at the Dursly's house and had eaten nothing since.  Unable to fly she couldn't hunt properly.  She resigned herself to wait until the occupant of the house returned.  It wouldn't be long.


	4. The Prank

Chapter 2- The 'prank' 

            Severus sat in the Headmaster's office waiting for everyone to arrive.  As the door swung open he heard a dog run up the stairs and wondered to himself 'why did Sirius have to be first? Why?' before turning and glairing at the dog as he transformed.  "What a pleasure to see you Sirius." he drawled in his a tone he reserved only for very, very, unfavored Gryffindors.  Sirius just smiled and sat in one of the other chairs.  

            "So Snape, darling, how have you been?" Sirius asked with a saccharine voice, lounging in his chair and smiling.

            'Just what I need, exchanging pleasantries with Sirius' Severus throught as he stood and strode across the room, pacing.  As he walked towards a mirror at the end of the hall he stopped and glaired at it.  Sirius, upon seeing this, laughingly said 'Now now Severus, I know we cant all be as gorgeous as me, but there is no need to take it out on your reflection,' while walking up behind him and peering into the mirror as well. However, when he choked on his words and snickered at the image of Severus wearing Gryffindor quiddich robes giving Gryffindor points and singing the praises of Harry Potter.  He couldn't believe it, it was far better than any prank they had played on him at school.  Severus was snapped out of his trance and gave Sirius a look that could kill as Dumbledore walked into the room to see Sirius lauging and Severus flushed with anger.  

            "Now boys I thought we called a truce" clucked Dumbledore.  "Severus, what happened?"

            "Sirus has enchanted all mirrors to display me in a compromising postion.  Yesterday when I woke up I looked in the mirror and my image was wearing a ballet costume and doing pirouettes." At this point Sirius's laugh became hysterical and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "The day before I was dressed as a muggle farmer and was chasing a chicken that had a remarkable resemblance to Draco Malfoy." Severus continued.  At the image of Severus dressed in overalls with a pitchfork Sirus could no longer contain himself and began rolling around on the floor.  "It started about a week ago, and I don't think its funny." Huffed Severus with wounded pride.  Albus had the familiar twinkle in his eye and was trying not to laugh. 

            "Are you sure it was Sirius?  That sounds like pretty powerful magic" asked Albus with concern and a hint of amusement in his voice.

            "Look at him rolling around on the floor" said Severus haughtily.  "and it doesn't seem to be the way Voldemort would try to get me back" he finished with a slight snicker. Gasping for breath Sirus held up a hand as if in attempt to speak, but before he could he caught a glimpse of the mirror and doubled over again. Albus cleared his throat and gave Sirius a look telling him to get up. Clutching his stomach he bit on his lip to refrain from laughing.

            "Well, I must admit, I am not that clever, though I wish I had thought of it" ceded Sirius "I wonder how they did it…" he continued honestly.  Albus looked a bit concerned at this, he had hoped it was Sirius, and now was uncertain who did it.  

            "Has anything else odd been happening?" he inquired.

            Severus thought about it for a minute, about the dreams he had had every night about a large purple muggle man beating him, but he thought better of it, as he had no desire to see Sirius start laughing again. "No sir, that is all" he answered as Arabella Figg entered the room in a flurry of activity. 

            The meeting was the end of a week long series.  Everyone was happy to leave and get back home, and they all rushed out of the secrit chamber.  All but Severus Snape who was sitting, fuming about the mirror situation.  Albus came over and asked him the problem.  "You know what the problem is" he growled at the Headmaster who chuckled.

            "The mirrors?" Snape nodded.  "Well lets see what we can do then" the Headmaster continued peering down at the man through his half-moon spectacles.  He scanned the man for magical traces, and he found the signature of one.  It was not an incantation Albus had ever seen.  It was simply white magical energy surrounding him.  'how odd' Albus thought to himself, and then he saw the flicker of a magical signature that flow through the energy aura.  'Well Harry…seems you've been hiding a few talents from us… what did you do to your poor professor?' and smiled at Severus before attempting a counter-curse.  However, nothing that the headmaster did could undo the spell, every thing bounced off.  The headmaster remained completely amused, knowing that this was Harry's work, as every attempt incenced Snape to become more angry.  

            "Well it appears you'll have to wait until September when the perpetrator comes back to Hogwarts, or until the spell wears off."  Shrugged Albus.  'that is one Strong spell… does Harry know?' he thought to himself.

            "What do you mean, September" spat Severus.  "Who did this, Black?"

            Albus sighed "no, it wasn't Black, otherwise I would have him do the counter spell right now, though I doubt he knows it, as I don't. Honestly, I thought you two were over your childish feud" he clucked like a parent.

            "So then, which professor would have the desire, and be powerful enough for you not to break it.  Surely you didn't rehire _Moony_." said the exasperated Snape.

            "Ah, I believe you are looking at the wrong section of the Hogwarts population" said the headmaster with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  Snape knew that this cryptic answer was the end of the conversation, and he stopped asking questions.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Harry tried to get up out of bed, but the beating last night was the worst it had ever been.  As he opened his one eye, for the other was swollen shut, he saw the world for a brief, dizzy second, before he passed out once again. The Board of Directors of Vernon's Drill Company had decided it was time to cut their losses and sell the company.  Vernon, after several drinks at the company's expense, had determined that this too was Harry's fault.  It went on for hours, until exhausted Vernon could no longer inflict any damage, then he left Harry, screaming "clean up that blood off the kitchen floor" zipped his trousers and trudged up to bed.  Harry passed out as soon as the beating stopped, and only woke up long enough to mop the blood up before crawling to the cupboard and onto the dirty mattress. As he lay there, every part of his body aching and refusing to cooperate, he wanted it to end. 

            When Severus left the office he found a mirror and watched as his reflection danced around and sang the praises of Harry Potter.  He was quite surprised that someone had managed this magic and cracked a smile at the image.  He too was a prankster, and could appreciate fine work (though he would never let anyone else know), after he and the Mauraders left Hogwarts he had no one to practice on, but the art hadn't died. He would get who ever had done this back, and it would be even more amusing… Though it would be quite interesting to get Sirius and Remus with this.  He smirked at the thought as he continued to stare into the mirror, hoping to see a hint of who had done it.  He was about to give up, when he was compelled to ask the mirror its self. "Show me who did this."

            The image dissolved to something he had seen in his dreams.  Only this time it wasn't in first person.  He could clearly see the purple whale of a man beating a child. The child was so small, he appeared to be no more than twelve or thirteen.  He couldn't get a good look at him, as the man was blocking his view. If he had seen him though he would have seen the dark, raven coloured hair… and the scar…  Harry looked worse than he had ever looked.  There a was a large cut on his chest where one of his ribs had broken so severly that its razor sharp edge went through the skin.  His back was brused, as was his spine.  Both of his eyes were blackened, both from lack of sleep and from being hit.  There was a cut on his lower lip where he had bit through in order to prevent himself from screaming.  A large swollen bruse on his cheek which had opened as he was hit by a fireplace implement brandished in his Uncil's rage.  His arms had numerous cuts where he blocked various sharp objects.  There was a large gash in his knee, and every limb seemed to have a broken bone.  There was blood in his hair, and it was matted in the back, a small trickle running down his neck.  As Severus saw this he felt sick.  It was inhuman, how anyone could do this to a child.  And the beating continued.  The man was screaming at the child "Looks like none of your kind care about you.  That owl of yours didn't alert anyone, did she?" he threw a few more blows before continuing "I bet that broken wing didn't help,"  the child began to look more defeated.  "This is what you get for hexing my business.  Are you happy now?" he questioned.  "I knew we should have drowned you the day we found you on our doorstep, Petunia wouldn't let me do that to a poor innocent baby, but I knew how you would turn out. A drain on the family"  

            "I have never been a drain on your family.  I hardly think that giving me a mattress in a cupboard, forcing me to be your slave, starving me and giving me Dudley's old clothes is a drain." The boy said coolly, as if lecturing, but showing no real sign of emotion.

            The fat man wailed as he began fishing around in his pocket.  "Ungrateful beast.  I should have sent you to St. Brutus.  You are just like that godfather you always threaten me with.  Or did you think I wouldn't find out? One of your school mates sent me this.  Murdurer!"   This affected the boy like none of the blows had.  He began whimpering something about a portkey, and a graveyard.  As Severus looked he recognized the newspaper clipping.  He became nauseated when he realized that this child was Harry Potter.  This was definitely not how Severus had pictured Harry's family life.  These were the beatings that he had witnessed in his dreams. No one deserved this. Shaking he stood and went back to the Headmaster's office, robes billowing out behind him.  He was unable to say the password correctly until he took a few breaths and composed himself.  As he entered the headmaster's office he had regained his composure enough to erect the façade he normally hid behind.  

            Albus had gotten up from his desk when he heard someone entering his office, and was walking over to the enterence when Severus entered.  Severus paced around the office. "Albus, I think you should send someone to check on the Potter boy" He continued cooly. 

            "Ah so you have realized the perpetrator of the prank?" the Headmaster asked somewhat amused.

            "This is far more important than my reflection, I believe he might be injured." A worried expression began to cloud the Headmaster's face.  "Someone has to go and get him."  He ended with finality.  Dumbledore handed Snape a cup of tea and sat him down, asking questions in a soothing voice. 

            "Is it the Death Eaters, do they know where he is?" he asked coaxingly.

            Severus looked at him angrily.  "We don't have much time for tea, and he would be better off with Death Eaters, he might fight back." He answered. 

            "And you are certain he is in danger?  Arabella and the others have not said anything.  No dark presence." Albus told the professor.

            "I already told you.  It isn't a wizard." Said the angry and increasingly irritated Snape.  "If you don't go now he might not make it!" he said and resumed his pacing.

            The headmaster needed more information.  He believed that the potions master was upset about something. However, he thought that perhaps the prank on the professor was put on by someone wanting him to lead everyone to the boy.  He remembered the signature from earlier, and knew that it was Harry himself who had put on the spell.  Was it an elaborate prank?  In order to finally get a conclusive answer and therefore calm Severus's fear he contacted Arabella Figg, who's job it was to look after the boy.

            A head appeared in the fire place and said "Albus.  I just got home, and found Harry's owl on my doorstep.  It appears she has a broken wing.  I am not really sure how she ended up on my doorstep.  I think the clock might be broken, because it says he is in peril and none of the other detectors have gone off, but the hand seems to be stuck between in danger and in mortal peril.  He's always in danger though and he may be fine.  It has been broken before."  

            After giving the headmaster a determined look Severus had stormed out of the office, robes billowing behind him, grabbed a broom and flew off Hogwarts grounds to where he could apparate.  He arrived a little way from Privet Drive, and ran toward the house.  He arrived at the Dursley's before Arabella. He rung the doorbell.  A whale of a child answered it and in a very bratty voice asked "What do you want?" before shouting to his dad "Father, there are some of _those_ people here!"  A man came lumbering to the door, and Severus recognized him immediately.  It was the man from the dreams.  "What do you want, We don't Allow _Your Kind_ here.  Leave!" Shouted the Man shutting the door in their faces.  Snape was shaking.  He opened the door with a quick _Alohamora._  The man thus incised began shouting in rage and yelled for his wife to call the police.  He then stormed upstairs.  

            Snape took this opportunity to run to the cabinet under the stairs.  He felt he knew this was where he had to go.  It was identical to the nightmares he had had.  However, as much as he saw in the mirror had reminded him of the days of being a Death Eater, he was still unable to come to terms with what he saw.  There was a small mattress in the corner of the cupboard and on it was a bloody body.  Severus shook his head, this was only a child, far to small to be a fifth-year. Far to small to really be Harry.  Yet he recognized the trunk, and the books. Shuddering he walked over, and picked up the boy.  He was too light.  Far too light.  The boy's eye flickered open and he rasped 'Help me' before collapsing against his chest.  Severus was taken aback, by and he cradled the boy like a small child.

              He looked around the cupboard, and found all of Harry's things.  There wasn't much. He shrank Harry's few belongings and put them in his pocket.  He was about to leave the cupboard as the door was shut and locked.  He heard an evil cackle.  Carefully shifting Harry's weight he easily opened the door but before he could utter a stunning spell Vernon Dursley had fired a gun at him, and it was headed straight for his heart.  One of Harry's eyes was slightly open, and the shining emerald saw what was going to happen and shifted his body to take the bullet.  . 'I promised my self I would look after him and now he is going to take a bullet for me, brilliant' Severus said to himself cynically. Just then a weird sensation filled his body.  It was the magical equivalent of being electrocuted, Severus felt his body filled with powerful magic that was emanating from the small broken boy.  A white light surrounded them.  As he watched the bullet hit the aura it stopped midair, as if it had hit a wall, and fell to the floor.  Vernon was pinned against the wall, seemingly held up by the neck, and the other Dursleys ran away in shock, but they didn't get far before they were petrified.  Just as the bullet dropped Arabella had entered the house. The air was full of magic though the aura had dispelled, and she tried to understand what was happening.  She looked up to Severus for an explanation, however he looked as dazed as she was.  'Harry would have stopped the bullet from killing him, one of his most hated professors, but he did anyway.' thought Severus in his trance.  'no, he has no idea who I am me' he continued.  But the more he thought about it the more certain he was that the boy had saved him regardless.  The bullet was aimed at his heart.  If it hadn't stopped it would have killed him, wizard or not a bullet could be deadly and the magical shield that the boy erected stopped it.  Some strange force possessed Snape to bend down and he picked up the bullet.  It was no longer a bullet, but a smooth, flat disc with a phoenix relief, and it was no longer made of steal.  However Snape didn't have time to notice as he put it in his pocket. He had to get Harry to the Hospital wing.

            "You take care of the muggles.  They called the police, and this will take a few memory charms.  I'm going to get Harry back to Hogwarts." Commanded the professor, and walked out of the house.  He could feel every bone, vertebrate and rib as he carried the skeletal body, and it increased the Potions Master's worry.  It was as if Harry hadn't had a thing to eat the entire summer, if not longer.  He could almost feel the pain.  He cradled the boy, forgetting everything but the need to get Harry to safety. Something about the situation had awakened emotions Severus had never thought he would posess, and a tear trickled down his cheek as he realized how poorly this boy had been treated his entire life, and how wrong he was in judging him.  He felt the frail body shiver despite the warm summer day.  'He must have a fever' he thought and worried more and more about the bundle in his arms.   Afraid of hurting the boy more he slowly used his wand to make connection with a strip of leather around his wrist.  This activated a portkey that brought the two back to Hogwarts.  

            As he carried the boy up the stairs he found himself wishing forgiveness for every time he had been horrid.  He hadn't grown up as Severus thought he had.  He wasn't spoiled, and he definitely was not loved.  He found himself promising that all of that would change, and was beside himself wondering how he could do such a thing.  His thoughts still wrought up in how to make amends he entered the hospital wing to find Albus Dumbledore and Poppy.  He walked over to a bed and placed the unconscious child in it, Madam Pomfry rushed over and he helped her undress the child.  Dumbledore was looking at Harry analyzing the powerful aura that pulsed around him, seeing traces of it surrounding the professor.  In all his years at Hogwarts he hadn't seen anyone be able to summon a protection like it.  He knew something big had gone down at Number 4 Privet drive.  

             Nearly every inch of Harry's body was covered in bruising.  There were severe areas of swelling, and it was obvious that quite a few bones had been broken. Not only that the boy looked like a concentration camp survivor.  He was skeletally thin.  As they took off the clothing that was far too big they came to a layer of poorly wrapped bandages, apparently torn from bed sheets or similar things.   Pomfry started muttering about 'horrid muggle medicine' and Severus was in shock when he noticed the button holes on one of the bandages.  He remembered tearing up a shirt in his dreams.  'This wasn't medicine.  These were Harry's attempts at fixing the injuries.' He said as he gingerly helped Poppy remove them.  The alabaster skin was stretched tightly and every bone could be seen. There was not a trace of fat, bones jutted out sharply and the muscles seemed to be over worked.   Many of his injuries became painfully obvious.  His bones all seemed to meet at odd angles, and several joints appeared shattered.  Numerous ribs had been broken, one of which was sticking up through the flesh.  One of his shoulders did not function properly, his stomach was swollen from the lack of food, and there were various cuts, bruses, and other fractures.  Severus seated himself in a chair nearby, thinking to himself 'If only I had paid more attention to those dreams' Albus lay a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and watched as the medi-witch did her job.  He didn't bother to ask Severus any more questions.  

            When she stopped hustiling around and tucked Harry in Albus asked about his condition.  "He's always been thin, but it appears he hasn't eaten a thing for about a month, though it could be longer.  Albus did the math, Harry hadn't eaten since Cedric's death, and he knew Harry hadn't eaten much while he was fighting with Ron, or during the tournament.  He was covered in bruises and cuts.  "He has some swelling in the brain, a fracture in his cheekbone, a fracture in his skull, several vertebrae are shattered, his left tibia, right fibula, are as well.  A shattered elbow, a dislocated sholder, a broken wrist, several fragmented ribs, and those that aren't are broken or severely bruised.  A large cut on his right palm,  one of his ribs  punctured his lung, there is a large amount internal bleeding. " she listed, continuing for quite some time.  The list went on and on.  Severus sat continuing his chant 'if only I had paid more attention to those dreams' as Albus took a seat on the bed careful not to disturb the boy, holding his one good hand. "on top of that it appears he has been raped, repeatidly." This drew Severus's attention immediately and he looked at the mediwitch for confirmation, she nodded and sighed. "I can not give him the potions to fix much because it could cause serious damage to his digestive system."  "I removed the bone shards from his lungs using that spell of Professor Lockhearts" She Albus and Severus all wondered to themselves that something beneficial had come out of that man.  'Until some nutrients are in his system I can not do much more.'  "Frankly I have no idea how he is still alive."  

            Albus silently agreed.  Harry would have been better off being hit by the Hogwarts Express.  'Harry, what happened to you?' He thought wondering why he had sent the boy back there.  'Why didn't you tell anyone?  Why didn't you use any magic?' he continued .  He then gave the hand a soft squeeze.

            Albus had left the hospital wing and was sitting in his office.  He was unsure what to do about Harry, and he was beside himself with concern and anger.  Albus had sent him there.  Told him he would be safe there.  Never checked up on him.  Never listened to his pleas to go anywhere else.  He sighed.  As he sat in his thoughts he glanced into an orb on his desk and saw Severus sitting at his bedside.  This made his eyes soften and a slow smile came across his lips.  'Well there is hope yet for the two of them' and went back to wondering what he could do to remedy the situation. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

             Just as inspiration hit he was called from his thoughts by Arabella's head talking in the fireplace.  "Dumbledore sir, we need your help at the house, as soon as you can get here." Albus sighed and nodded.  He looked into the orb one more time but it appeared Harry was in good hands.  He then grabbed a battered old quill which was in his desk drawer, said an incantation, and was transported to Harry's old house.  As he walked through the door he surveyed the sceen he saw a very scared Vernon Dursly pinned against the wall seemingly by his neck, and twenty Aurors standing around him.  There were ministry officials milling about as well.  It appeared the Accidental Magic squad had been sent out, and they had called the Aurors in.  The Aurors had in turn called more Aurors and then a few Unspeakables to the scene, when they failed they began calling in the Curse Breakers.  Amoung them Bill Weasley stood analyzing the man infront of him with worry and hatred etched on his face, not unlike the expressions of the other people congregated who were aware of who's house this was. "You see, none of us can break the enchantment, even together" Arabella stated.  As Albus looked he saw the same white, red and gold that he had seen around Severus, and knew it was Harry.  He loathingly looked at the man pinned against the wall, and almost regretted helping him down.  He clucked at himself and then proceeded to look for a weakness in the enchantment.  He wondered if all twenty aurors and himself could actually break it, this was the most powerful wandless magic he had ever seen.  Dumbledore realized that attacking it head on was not the right way, so instead of trying to take away the bonds sealing Vernon to the wall, they would have to force the wall to reject the bond sealing it to Vernon.

            "Alright, everyone has to come over here and form concentric semicircles around this man." He said, and everyone followed suit.  "Arabella, when he is released I need you to stun him immediately."  He said while nodding at the woman.  "The rest of you I need you to repeat the following incantation with thoughts in your mind of taking Vernon into custody when he is released. On the count of three, and continue chanting it until the man falls." He looked around and everyone was paying close attention. "The incantation is "solvere defigio de candio, Nos sum sociales de el candio." does everyone have that?" he looked around at the others who were nodding.  "alright, on the count of three.  One…two…Three."  The room had the palpable buzz of clashing magic as the army of Ministry officials aided by Dumbledore took on one of Harry's spells.  The chanting and buzzing went on for at least ten minutes, though it felt like hours for those working on the spell breaking.  When Vernon finally fell to the floor Arabella stunned him and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  As Albus looked down at the man he noticed something very peculiar on his hand which was still clutching the rifle.  There appeared to be a phoenix shaped bruise where the hand had clattered back to be pinned against the wall.  'Interesting' Albus thought to himself and looked around.  "Arabella saw the condition of the child.  I am sure you can handle this from here?" Albus said as he looked around.  Again the aurors were the first to nod but everyone followed soon after, although they looked more ready to lynch the man than to offer him a fair trial  "I trust you will take Mr. Dursley to be questioned?" Those that weren't working with the Obliviators nodded.  Spotting Bill Weasley the headmaster went and talked to him.

            "Headmaster Dumbledore, is Harry alright?" Bill asked

            "We've taken him back to Hogwarts and Poppy is looking after him." Was the Headmaster's cryptic reply, but it seemed to assuage some of Bill's worry. 

"Would you mind keeping this from your family for a few days, I'm sure Harry wouldn't want them to worry too much." He added as an afterthought.

He went into the little cupboard and looked around for Harry's things.  He found his wand and invisibility cloak under a loose floorboard and tucked them into a pocket.  He went to the cellar and retrieved Harry's broomstick.  Then he walked through the kitchen to the garden outside.  He saw a beautiful manmade lake, with a fountain, and what were becoming well groomed rows of flowers.  As he sat down he saw a wheelbarrow and a shovel propped at one edge of the garden.  Something caught his eye, and he walked over toward the wheelbarrow.  He picked up a piece of parchment and opened it up to reveal the letter Ginny had sent Harry.  It was tearstained and worn, as if Harry had read it over many times.  Pocketing it he walked up the street, about a mile, while milling over the events of the day.  He apparated back to Hogsmead and walked the rest of the way to the castle.  

            As Albus opened the door to his office his Phoenix, Fawks, came bursting out the door.  Albus watched him fly down the corridor he realized that he had only seen Fawks this determined once before… when Harry was down in the chamber of secrets. Sighing and steeling himself for the sight that lay ahead he followed the bird to the hospital wing.  Fawks was extremely agitated.  He had a connection to Harry, and had healed him on at least two occasions prior.  'Yes, the phoenix was just as loyal to Harry as he is to me' Albus thought. There was something special about that boy.  He had always known.  It had taken quite a few powerful wizards to counteract that spell.  And the way Fawks doted on him. 'Perhaps that is why he's been acting funny' thought the headmaster. 'Yes there was definitely something more to Harry, and I think the time is coming when I will have to tell him what I already know.'  

            Severus didn't leave Harry's side.  He assisted Madam Pomfry, helped her wash out the blood and dirt that covered the boy's skeletal frame.  Cradling the boy he got him to swallow some broth and the various potions he needed, even sending Poppy to the dungeons to grab a few bottles that would be more potent than those that Pomfry had in her collection.  Normally she would have protested but she went grudgingly, knowing that there was no room for argument. Professor Snape sat on the edge of Harry's bed careful not to hurt him.  He looked down at the boy, saw his laboured breathing, his injuries, and the aura that still surrounded him.  'Harry what have they done to you' he thought while absentmindedly stroking the hand still clutching his robes. A lone tear fell from his eye, and he let it trickle down his cheek as he thought about how poorly he himself had treated the boy. 

            Severus looked up from the boy's broken figure to see Fawks pounding on the door wanting to be let in.  Assuming that Dumbledore had sent him, and knowing the healing properties of Phoenix tears (he was a potions master after all) he reluctantly left Harry's side and let Fawks in.  Fawks flew over to Harry and began to sing a sad and haunting song.  Tears were flowing from him and they landed on Harry's various injuries.  The cuts healed and the bruises started to fade.  The bones began to fuse back together, and the strain that was evident on Harry's unconscious face faded with the pain.  Severus was taken aback.  He had never seen a Phoenix this worried, or careing for anyone other than his chosen keeper.  As he watched Fawks fuss over the boy Albus walked into the room.  "He has a special connection with Harry." said Albus, startling Severus who turned around to see the Headmaster standing with the customary twinkle in his otherwise weary eyes.  Severus wondered not for the first time if the Headmaster was telepathic.  "This isn't the first time Fawks has rushed to his side." He continued, as much for his own benefit as for the professor's.  Seeing there was nothing more he could do Fawks perched himself on the head of Harry's bed and watched over the boy critically.  Several tears still flowed down his cheek.  He began singing a more hopeful Phoenix tune and looked over at the two men.  "I should get Poppy, she should check him over again." said Albus and he walked toward the office.  Severus cradled the boy and looked up at Fawks thankfully.  The Phoenix looked back at him with a similar expression, and Severus would have sworn that he nodded to him.  

            Madam Pomfry came back into the room, and had a questioning expression as she saw Severus hugging the limp child.  As she checked the boy's injuries she found that the internal bleeding had receded, the head injuries had healed, and even the fractures appeared to be mending nicely. "It appears that Harry…. responds… quite well… to phoenix tears" she said still distraught.  'that is unusual, he healed so quickly, even with their aid' she thought to herself.  "We have to wait until he awakes, if he awakes, to determine if there was any brain damage, but aside from being underweight he should be fine." She stated firmly.  "He will need some time to regain his strength, and it is still uncertain whether or not he will wake." Said the nurse, hoping she was wrong.  At this point Fawks's song became slower, and quieter, as if he were singing only for Harry to hear.  Severus resolved himself to stay with Harry until he woke.  He was not clear what would happen then, but like a father seeing his injured son he knew he couldn't tear himself away.  

            "Harry will wake up, but we have to keep talking to him, we have to keep his spirits up while he is trapped in there." Stated Severus forcefully.  The headmaster smiled and nodded at him.  As Snape cradled the child he wondered where his speech had come from.  Did he really know? How could he?  And more importantly when he began to feel this way, that this boy was worth more than anything he could ever do for him.  He had always respected the child,  and worried about him, but when did he develop these… protective feelings toward the Potter boy?   Slightly exasperated with himself he looked up.  

            "Severus, do you think you can tell me what happened?  I am sure Fawks will watch over him for us."

            "Albus, I will meet you in your office.  I wish to stay here a few more minutes" he said in what was, for him, a pleading voice, his eyes never leaving the boy.  Neither Albus, nor Madam Pomfry would deny him, they were taken aback by the change in this cold, seemingly heartless man.  Severus moved his chair over to the side of the bed and looked at the boy.  "I am so sorry" he said.  "Why did you try and take the bullet?  How did you save us?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.  After the five minutes were up he reluctantly stood to leave, Madam Pomphry eyeing him closely the whole time. As he was about to walk away a hand grasped his robes and the child mumbled something.  This further eroded the carefully constructed wall around Severus' heart.  Madam Pomfry saw the hand grasp the robes, and sighed.  "I have to go talk to Dumbledore.  I will be right back after, and then I wont leave until you tell me to." He gently told the boy.  The hand slowly relaxed on his robes.  "I promise I won't leave you too long."  He said as he adjusted the bedclothes.   


	5. Confessions?

3- confessions 

            Professor Snape walked toward the Headmaster's Office quickly.  The Gargoyle noticing his mood simply moved out of the way as he approached.  He ascended the staircase and walked in.  Minerva was sitting at one chair and Albus at his desk.  Severus walked over and sat in another chair.  'Pepermint' the headmaster offered.  Severus shook his head.  "I hope you don't mind if Minerva stays.  We were discussing something rather important, and it has to do with Harry." Snape just nodded.  The headmaster popped a peppermint into his mouth and asked "Severus, if it is possible, can you tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore gently, laying a hand on the Professors sholder comfortingly and broke the Professor's train of thought.  He watched calmly and listened as the Professor told him about the first dream, and then with the mirrors.  When he got to the part where he witnessed a beating he turned away from the Headmaster.  Albus muttered some soothing words and waited for him to continue. He didn't tell him that Harry had looked up and called him dad. 

            "Albus, He moved so he would take the bullet for me." He said as calmly as he could. "but then his whole body lit up, and there was a magic barrer around us. I have never seen anything like it.  The bullet, it melted on impact with it, and dropped to the floor.  And then it seemed small projections of the aura went out and pinned the beast.  I couldn't see much though, everything was filled with a bright light" Albus knew about the aura before Severus told him, but was interested to hear what had happened to the muggles  Albus smiled softly as looked over at Snape.  A plan began to form as he looked down at the Potions Master.  "I can't let him get hurt again…" he whispered as he looked into the twinkiling eyes of the headmaster.  'so he finally sees what we all do…. Yes I definitely think this is the plan.' Thought Dumbledore.   When Severus was finished he looked up at the Headmaster.

            "Thank you." He said, for once unsure how to comfort.  "You may have to testify at the trial" he continued looking at the distraught man.  It was the first time he had looked this shaken since the day he came to the headmaster and confessed to being a Death Eater "I'll be holding a couple of meetings this week, and I am sure Sirius and Remus will be returning in two days time, and I'm sure they will insist on being here to check on him as well." He continued.  

            "Yes I think he should have people he loves around him" said the Potions Master. "It may help" Albus was taken aback, normally any mention of the childhood enemies caused Severus to start protesting. Then again the potions master was acting differently since he saved Harry, before his actions had merely been a façade, covering his lack of self worth.   Could it be that saving Harry would actually save them both?  He almost pushed it out of his mind, but when he looked at Severus he was simply sitting placid.  'Yes, they will be good for one another' thought Albus. Severus quickly left the office for the second time that day.  

            "Minerva, do you remember why we made James a prefect?" Albus asked.  "Or at least the special provisions we made for prefects those years?"  Minerva nodded slightly.  

            "Is Harry going to experience something similar?" she asked, almost casually. The headmaster nodded.  

            "As soon as he's better we'll start to notice it.  Only it will stronger." She nearly fell off of her chair.  "I think, perhaps, we will be needing three Gryffindor prefects this year." He stated, and she simply nodded.  'Well then I guess we should start to make some arrangements." He said, and she took this as her dismissal.  She got up and walked out of the office, and down the stairs.  Albus looked at an orb that was glowing on his desk, and watched as Severus talked to the comatose boy.  He couldn't hear what was being said, but got the feeling that it was helpful to both of them. 

            Minerva would spend time in the Hospital wing looking over the child whenever Snape had fallen asleep.  On the second day she gently woke him up.  "Severus, I'll stay here with him.  You should go shower, and change your robes, maybe get a proper sleep, you look terrible.  I think if he wakes up and sees you as you are..." She said as she conjured a mirror and handed it to the professor.  After quite a long time he stood silently and walked down the hallway toward his chambers.  It was the first time he could remember in the past what, decade? that he had actually given a damn about how he looked.  He spent a long time in front of the mirror.  His normally greasy, dull hair was now shiny, and he pulled it back with a cord.  This had several beneficial effects and it made him look less severe, tidier, and younger.  He smiled into the mirror, and saw the state of his teeth.  Using several, somewhat painful, charms, one of which Hermione was familiar with, he straightened them and made them even.  He walked out of the bathroom to grabbed a potion off his shelf.  Something left over from when Lockheart had asked him to make it.  It was a tooth whitening potion.  When he looked into the mirror again he was satisfied.  He looked drastically different, almost handsome (if it weren't for the nose), and yet there had not been many significant changes.  He could simply say that his hair was getting in the way, and would deny any comments about his teeth.  As he looked back into the mirror he was pleased, hopefully Minerva wouldn't think he was too scary for Harry to see, though he resented her for actually pointing it out.  He then walked over to his closet.  He had several shirts he only wore back at his house, but decided that a white one would probably help to lighten things up in his attire.  He put it on and buttoned it before putting on his billowing robes.  He looked at his bed, but did not have an urge to sleep, he went back up to the Hospital wing to continue his vigil.  

            Minerva didn't comment when she saw his new appearance.  She just nodded and stood up, to leave.  "Its alright if you want to say" he said to her, and she sat back down.  As he looked back at the boy.  He straightened his sheets, ran a hand through the wild hair, and sat in the chair.  Several hours later Snape had fallen asleep to the echoing song that Fawks continued to sing for Harry.  Harry's eyes fluttered open. Fawks let out a more joyous note.  The brilliant green first surveying the blur of the all to familiar room 'Great, term hasn't started yet and I'm in the hospital wing' he thought and then wondered how he had gotten there.  As the memories came flooding back he caught a glimpse of the potions master, sleeping at his bedside, holding onto one of his hands.  "I didn't know Professor Snape had a brother" he thought

            "I don't.  But don't talk." Harry looked at him quizzically he had answered in his sleep as if hearing Harry think.  Harry was a little disturbed.  Surely this wasn't the same man he had suffered through potions with, but it had to be, most of the signs were there, but then again Harry wasn't wearing his glasses.


	6. Voldemort in a Tutu anyone?

4  Voldemort in a tutu 

An Interlude in the South of France  (for Reanne)

Voldemort Dressed himself in the clothes his faithful servant laid out for him.  Buttoning the black spider-silk shirt over his withered chest and smoothing it over his snakelike skin he then tucked it into his black fitted trousers.  Over his bright red socks he pulled on his snake-skin boots (they had a bit of a heel to make him appear even taller and more imposing.) He then put on his robes, clasping them at the centre of his torso, so they flowed nicely while still leaving his shirt and pant's apparent he glanced around for his cloak.  Picking it up he cringed slightly.  While it was perfect on the outside, made of a raw black silk the lining made Voldemort cringe.  What self respecting Dark Lord wore Leopard skin?  Sighing at Lucius's apparent lack of understanding when it came to the cloaks of powerful Dark Lords he put it on over his other clothing, and resolved to use the cruatius curse on Lucius.  A wicked smile crossed his face as he walked around his room trying to get it to billow just right.  When he was satisfied that it flowed correctly he glanced around the room and picked up the scepter that Lucius had bought him.  He opened it and put his wand in, sealing it once more.  Satisfied that he looked appropriate for a powerful Dark Lord (aside from the Leopard Skin lining of his cloak, 'I'll just keep it closed, then they will not notice') he decided it was time to meet his faithful servants beginning to make plans for their assignments today.

Striding down the corridors of the Chateaux, cloak billowing successfully, he noted that there was a distinct lack of leopard or other patterns anywhere in the Chateaux and was distinctly happy.  Narcissa must have done the decorations.  He decided he would send her flowers.  Such a lovely servant, gorgeous, tasteful, discrete… not at all like his inner circle.  She even had the idea to set Voldemort up in one of the Malfoy estates.  Yes she should get a reward… perhaps he can buy her a puppy to kill or kidnap a muggle or two for a revel in her honor.  Lost in his musings he came upon the throne room much quicker than he Intended.  Taking a deep breath he stilled himself then opened the doors with a bang, walking directly up to the throne and settling himself in the gilded seat.  He noticed with pleasure that his servant's had cringed with his entrance and smiled inwardly.  Pondering how long he should leave them cowering on the floor he looked around the room.  Satisfied that it was long enough he made the signal for them to rise.

"My Faithful Followers, today I called you before me to report the destruction, mayhem, and furtheranccsse of darknesssss that you have created in my abssenccsssse."  Voldemort said, pleased with his first line.  He glanced around the room.  "Avery you may begin."

While Avery came up with some blundering excuse for not doing anything while Voldemort was incorporeal Voldemort was tuning out his whining he looked into the extravagant full leingth mirror he had installed across from the throne to take in his appearance and ensure his intimidating presence was at its best.  But when he looked into the mirror he was not expecting what he saw.  Instead of his intimidating dark presence sitting elegantly in the gilded throne he a stage with bright lights shining.  Intrigued and far more interested than in what his pathetic followers were saying he continued to watch as a likeness of himself gracefully leapt out of the curtains and began dancing on the stage with fine elegant movements.  He inwardly smiled; yes a Dark Lord should be graceful.  As he watched he noticed his clothing and was slightly embarrassed to see that he was wearing pink. A pink leotard with black accents and black tights with a large tulle skirt tied in the back with a pink bow. Or was that a tutu?  The Dark Lord decided he didn't know enough about dancing costumes. However, he continued to watch as he gracefully twirled about the stage.  When another man entered the room.  It was Lucius, however he was not in the same dancing costume that the dark lord was.  Instead he had silver, tight, shimmering jazz pants and a tight black tank top.  He lifted the Dark Lord at the waist and twirled around with him, aiding in the dance.  He put the Dark Lord down and they began to dance together.  At the end of the song Lucius bowed to him and took his hand leading him off stage.  Yes this vision was much better than yesterdays when he was transformed into some sort of magical creature with a shiny illuminated stomach which showed mayhem and distruction.  Then he could only move in a most unbecoming way, and make clicking sounds.  His dear Nagani didn't even understand him as he danced around clumsily with other creaturs just like him.  The mirror cleared for a minute and Voldemort decided it was best to go back to listening to his followers. It appeared they were nearing the end of their excuses as Zambini was speaking.

He raised his hand and they were silenced. "My darkest children, my trusted circle, you tell me things I already know, things I wish were not true.  I believed that I had raised you, my children, enough that you could see.  The inner circle is intended to continue should my absence ever become apparent.  I trusted you to continue the cause and yet you all have failed me."

            "Lucius was I not a good enough leader for you?"

            "nnNo my Lord."

            "Did I not Teach you well?"

            "My Lord you were a most brilliant teacher."

            "And yet you could not continue the cause with out me… Why?"

"Your Genius could not be matched by our lowly beings My Lord."  Voldemort smirked. He nodded.  

"Yes, you could not do without your leader.  I am back, and we will begin the cause again.  When the meeting is over I wish you all to go and think on what you could have done to further our cause, and then bring your plans to me. I will give you the chance to make it up to me.  If any of your plans are worthwhile.  If you come up with a good plan for catching the Potter child you will be rewarded.  No line up my children I wish to say my goodbyes.  Lucius you stay behind."  His followers obediently stood in a line.  As each approached he cast the cruatius curse on them for a minute and reminded them not to fail.  He smirked happily as he cursed them, reminiscing as they shook and screamed. As Severus approached he smiled inwardly "My child, I have seen what you have done for us and I am most impressed, keeping the minds of the youth ready to be harvested.  I will be most interested to see your proposition.  In addition brew me an Agility potion." He nodded.  Voldemort decided not to curse him as thoroughly. The last of his followers left leaving him alone with Lucius.

"Lucius come sit in my lap I wish to show you something." He hesitantly walked up to the throne and sat in Voldemort's Lap uncertainly.

"Look in the mirror my Silver child what do you see?"  Lucius looked in the mirror and saw the dance between himself and Voldemort.  It took all of his Malfoy training not to laugh at the Dark Lord.  Why would Voldemort wish to be seen in a Tutu?  Lucius was beginning to think that the Dark Lord was off his knut when e saw the scene before him, but he could not laugh, or even think that in his presence.

"My Lord, I believe we are performing the art of Ballet in the Mirror." Lucius said trying to keep any amusement from his voice.

"Yes.  I believe that that type of agility will benefit the cause, therefore I wish you to procure an Instructor of the highest caliber to teach us.  When we have mastered it I will have the rest of the circle join in.  

"Yes my lord." 'you must be psychotic' he finished as an after thought.  Why in the Lord's name were they learning Ballet?

"Now, I have one more question to ask of you." Voldemort said as he looked at the man in his lap.  Lucius swallowed.  "What made you believe Leopard Skin is an appropriate clothing for a Dark Lord?"

"My Lord you specifically asked for it." Lucius to wonder where this was headed.

"Lucius, I would never ask for such a thing."

"My Lord, what did you mean when you asked for a 'stylish black cloak, lined with fur, preferably leopard, that shows off my wicked side'?"  Voldemort looked at Lucius.

"I do not appreciate that tone of voice. Crucio" the writing Lucius in his lap began to pant and Voldemort released the curse after reviling in the feeling for some time.  "My child, next time have Narcissa in charge of any decorations and clothing.  You are dismissed."  Lucius shakily climbed out of Voldemort's lap, happy to get away from the older man and apparated away.  When he returned to the Manor he shed his Death Eater robes and got in the nearest shower, scrubbing until his skin was pink.  When he emerged the house-elves had already brought his clothing and he dressed himself feeling calmer, though still quite worried for his Lord's sanity.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Harry audably let out the breath he was holding in his still sore lungs when he realized this was indeed Snape and therefore the Professor was alive.  Snape woke when he heard this and looked over worriedly at Harry.  Seeing that he was awake a smile broke across his face showing his Lockheart perfect teeth.  Harry seeing this wondered if he were actually dreaming, or if Snape really did have a twin.  Snape smiling? He thought to himself.  Severus saw the boy's forehead wrinkle in surprise and chastised himself for the show of emotion.  

            "Your… alright" Harry broke the silence painfully.  "the bullet didn't…" he continued.  Snape realized at that moment that Harry had remembered what happened.  At least parts of it, and he lost his smile.

            "No.. it didn't… you stopped it." He said.  Harry looked over at his shoulder, where the bullet would have gone but despite its soreness there was no indication that he had taken the bullet either, at which point he looked back at Snape expectantly.  "You shielded us with magic." 'oh god' thought Harry.  'Now the ministry is going to be even more angry with me.'  "powerful magic, the Aurors were impressed" continued Snape.  Harry looked terrified 'another thing to draw attention' he thought miserably.

            "Am I in trouble with the ministry? Is that why you came? How did you know? Will I be expelled?" he said before he began coughing.  Out of instinct Severus thought long forgotten he held Harry's shoulder comfortingly rubbing his back in order to steady him through the fit. 

            "Don't talk, I'll try and answer your questions" He could feel the boy flinch at his touch, and look up at him questioningly, unsure whether to trust him.  Through the thin hospital pyjamas Snape could feel his spine, his ribs, and his shoulder blades.  It was a tad disturbing but he didn't stop.  "Its alright, really, unless you would like me to fetch someone else.  Minerva will be back in a little bit, but I think it would be best if you had a few of your questions answered so you don't worry and you have to eat, as I don't foresee you being hungry after you have a chat with Dumbledore."  Harry nodded, confused by his potion master's new attitude, but inexplicably more relaxed. This was the first time anyone had really spent time trying to comfort him when he was sick.  It felt good, even if it was… Snape.  'I cant believe what those bastards did to him' thought Severus.  'He flinches when anyone comes near him.'  "We are going to break the no talking rule for one minute while you tell me what you like to eat while your sick." 

            Harry looked at him dumbstruck.  'I…no one ever gives me food when I'm ill.' He managed to reply quietly.  Severus nodded understandingly,  'of course those evil muggles wouldn't take care of him.' 

            "Well, then would you like some suggestions and you can choose?" Harry nodded still quite confused with everything that was going on since he woke up and was almost certain he was delusional, or that this was simply a very very odd dream.  "You aren't on to solid foods yet, so I think some broth would be good, perhaps some mashed potatoes, because anything else mashed tastes like baby food, and then some sorbet?"  Harry nodded, it did actually sound really good, and his stomach grumbled.  Severus nodded.  He scribbled something on a parchment sitting on the table next to Harry's bed and a moment later a small house elf entered bearing a tray.  Harry went to move his arm to grab the cutlery, but was sadly disappointed when he couldn't move them without pain.  "That will be a while.  Fawkes did his best, but too many of your bones were shattered for your body to heal immediately.  It will take some time." He said with a touch of regret in his voice.  Then he lifted the spoon with mashed potatoes.  Harry couldn't think of a more humiliating situation than being fed mashed potatoes by Professor Snape, but wasn't sure for whom it was worse.  As he continued, and perhaps to alleviate the palpable tension Severus began to answer the questions that were on Harry's mind.

            "You are definitely not in trouble with the ministry."  Severus said in his most soothing voice. 'The poor boy, he is terrified he has done something wrong, that's probably why he didn't say anything…'he thought "though those bastards of relatives are" he growled under his breath. "Though I do think your Uncle is.  He was taken into custody after Albus helped them pry him off the wall." Harry nearly spat out his spoonful of soup.  "It took twenty three ministry officials plus Dumbledore to get that charm off." Severus said with a bit of pride, offered Harry a sip of Pumpkin juce which he drank greedily.  When he was done Severus put the cup down and forced down some more soup and mashed potatoes.  When both were gone he began with the sorbet.  Harry was quite full, but the food tasted wonderful. When everything was done Severus set the tray aside.  He was tempted to tell Harry about the fluffy grandmother dress, but decided now was not the time.  He sighed "I better go get Albus.  Remus and Sirius will be here soon to see you as well, and the Weasleys have been awaiting news on your condition. Severus said, mustering his typical Professor Snape-like tone.  He stood giving Harry another worried glance, hoping that Harry wouldn't see the concern in his eyes. Harry looked up at him and nodded.  He was reluctant to see the professor leave, even if his mind was telling him it was Snape, but the thought of seeing Sirius was reassuring.  He smiled and the professor took this as a sign that this was the right course of action, and strode out of the room.  

            Harry sat for a while.  Something inside him was screaming for Severus to come back, to come and sit with him.  Harry was trying to figure out why.  As he looked back at everything that had happened he started remembering things.  Perhaps it was his imagination playing tricks on him, but he thought he remembered hearing Snape talk to him.  'Apoligizing, and telling him stories.  Was this possible?  Harry shook his head, Professor Snape was probably set to watch him because there was no one else around.  That was it. It didn't explain his new appearance, but maybe he got a girlfriend, or the DADA position.  He definitely wasn't sitting here while I was passed out telling me stories.  That's ridiculous.  And I should be sent to St. Mungo's to get my head checked.. No one would honestly believe that he just sat here and fed me and told me everything was alright' Harry convinced himself as the Headmaster entered Severus by his side.

            "Ah, Harry how good to finally see you." The Headmaster said.  "Unfortunatly Poppy had to go out to get supplies, but I convinced her you would be fine with Severus by your side.  I see that I was right." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  

            "What happened?" said Harry.  "I am not in trouble with the ministry right?  Will I have to go back to the Dursley's?" he asked with trepidation, and then began caughing again. 

            Albus sighed.  He went to put a hand on the boy's sholder to comfort him and his body recoiled.  Harry looked up at him apologetically.  Albus sat on the edge of the boy's bed, 'this boy has dealt with more pain than anyone should in a lifetime' he thought as he tried to sooth Harry.  "No, you are definitely not in trouble with the ministry.  Even Fudge couldn't figure out how he could possibly muck it up to blame you for anything." He began.  "You will definitely not be going back to the Dursleys, ever again.  The Aurors that Arabella called were horrified at what has happened and they are in custody."  

            Upon hearing this Harry's body stiffened.  He whispered harshly "it wasn't their fault, I deserved it."

            Albus was shocked.  This was such a different spirit from the Harry he remembered.  Harry had always had a vivacious spark, now he looked like he'd rather not have lived.  The Headmaster knew something like this would happen.  He looked at the boy and took the letter he had found in the wheelbarrow out of his pocket and placed it on the bedside table and nodded to himself.  Yes, this would be much harder than he thought.  He didn't tell anyone because he thought he deserved everything.  Oh the poor boy, the poor boy.  "You have forgotten the wise words of Virginia Weasly?" He asked Harry, who blushed upon hearing the name.  "Harry you did not deserve this.  No one deserves this. You have done nothing wrong.  Voldemort killed Cedric, you did not." He said, in a forceful yet soothing voice trying to reassure Harry. "You did everything you could.  Most people wouldn't have been able to do as much as you did for him" he reminded Harry.  

"It bloody well wasn't good enough." Harry replied and then looked away from the ageing headmaster.

The headmaster sighed, repeated his statements anad left it as it was. There was far more pain that Harry needed to resolve and barriers that would need breaking down. The stress which would normally have driven a grown man insane was waiting behind the fortifications.  He was strong, but no one could hold all the pain and torment in.  Albus hoped that his plan would work, and the wounds would slowly heal.  But before he could do that he needed Harry to tell him exactly what had happened so he could press charges appropriately.

            Albus sighed.  "Harry I know you don't want to think about it, but I need you to tell me what happened." At this point Harry broke eye-contact and started stairing at a speck of dust on the floor.  "Severus has given me a pretty good clue, but I would like to hear it from you." Harry looked up, and then at Professor Snape.  'how did he know? And how much did he know?' thought Harry.  "I think you would know that better than we would" said Dumbledore soothingly.  Harry couldn't tell if he was continuing with his first train of thought or answering the unasked question.  He knew the sooner he told them the better everything would be, but he couldn't get over the feeling that he deserved what happened.  "Do you mind if he comes in?  He has changed quite a lot since he found you, and I think he'd like to know what went on." Dumbledore said gesturing to Snape who was still pacing the hallway.  Harry's mind was telling him not to let him in, but another voice reminded him that Snape had apparently saved him and then had sat there feeding him soup.  Still confused he nodded affirmatively, and wondered if this was all some sick joke of a dream, and he would wake up in the cupboard. But when Severus entered the room Harry immediately felt safer.  

            "When Uncle Vernon picked me up at the train station he was still angry about last summer" Harry began. , and the Headmaster was slowly urging him to continue.  "we didn't talk much the whole car ride, aside from Uncle Vernon telling me the directions for making Dudly's meals.  He had lost 47 kilos at school and the nurse had him on a strict diet for the summer as well." Severus began to wonder if Harry had even weighed 40 kilos when he had rescued him.  He then remembered the obnoxious boy that answered the door.  He was as wide as he was tall.  Severus couldn't help stifle a snort as he imagined that boy any larger.  Harry and Albus both looked over at him quizzically.

            "That boy is probably the largest child to ever waddle the  planet, I can't even imagine what he looked like before." Said Severus catching his breath.  Harry laughed at this comment.  It was the first time he had laughed since the Third Task.  It was good for him, and it rang clearly through the hospital wing before he began to caugh again.  This time Harry didn't stair at Severus' smile.  He was a bit surprised to find he had a sense of humour though.  Severus smiled inwardly as well, he had made him laugh, maybe there was hope. Before Harry could continue a large black dog burst through the hospital wing door and bounded over to the bed where Albus sat. He was closely followed by Remus Lupin, who shut the door behind him, looking exhausted he glanced over at Harry with concern.  As the dog got closer it changed into a man who then grabbed Harry in a big hug.  Severus noticed the boy's body baulk away from the hug, he noticed the tenseness before Harry convinced himself to relax. Severus was overcome with both guilt and anger.  'I should have gone sooner.  The Dursleys will pay for this.' he thought.  Sirius was too wrapped up in questioning Dumbledore to notice.

            "We were so worried" said Sirius.  "Are you okay?" and then looking at the headmaster "what happened? Who saved him? I should have been there…" 

Harry looked at Sirius and laughed at his mother-hen antics as he was fluttering about.  "I'm fine.  I really am fine.  I was rescued.  You didn't know… how should you have been there?" Harry said and then flinched as Sirius pulled him into a hug. " Sirius I need to breath!" and Harry coughed, hiding the pain behind a mask, the only ones to notice was Snape who had used many a similar antic.  Remus laughed and pat his best friend on the back.

            "Brilliant!  He just recovers and you suffocate him.  Honestly Padfoot, what would James say!" he teased.  Sirius looked a bit hurt but let go of Harry and looked around the room.  When he spotted Severus his eyes narrowed and he gave him a cool look.  

"What is He doing in here?" he growled.  Severus simply returned his gaze

            "Leave him alone" said Harry in quietly in a fiery yet cool voice. The two men froze, as if waiting for a command.  Albus realized what was happening. The boy had had them all at his command. Almost like the imperius curse, but he had not uttered it, and he didn't have his wand.  Albus looked over at Harry who was looking at the others concerned.  

            "What did I do?" Harry whispered.  Albus smiled thoughtfully at Harry.  'You, my child, are going to need many lessons.' He thought to himself.  'When do I tell him? Its too soon, he has to recover' 

            "Nothing my boy, nothing, they are just surprised.  They'll step out of their stupor in a few seconds." Albus said.  He then gripped his wand in his sleeve and silently repeated several incantations.  Just as he finished Arabella opened the door to the hospital wing and entered. Looking around.  As the spell broke Severus mirrored Sirius's look of utter shock.  Both men looked at the boy, and then at one another.  Harry hadn't realized that he had put power behind his words.  He had literally commanded them.  Then they both turned to the Headmaster, questioningly.  

            Arabella broke the awkward moment by asking "sorry… did I come at a bad time… Albus, is it possible I can meet with you four quickly?" It seemed this was enough to get everyone's attention back to the matters at hand. "It will only take a second" she said trying to coax them out.  Harry nodded at the men, in reassurance as Dumbledore and Arabella dragged them into the hallway. "Albus I came for two reasons.  The Order was scheduled to be meeting in an hour and we will need you Five pests there." She said indicating Albus, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Fawks.  "Also.  I just came from the Ministry.  Before the Dursley case can move forward we need to set up a provisional guardian.  They asked me to find out.  I wouldn't mind doing it but I dare say I'll be buisy moving house and what not, the Aurors have become more buisy reciently. Whom ever decides to, I will need you to sign the paperwork and I will bring it back to the ministry right away." She finished and looked around "I understand that this might take some time to figure out.."

            "I will" said Severus quietly a second before he realized what he had said. 'oh I hope he doesn't hate me for this.  Don't let him protest.' Ran through one half of his mind while the other was screaming 'are you crazy. This boy breaks every rule that exists.  You have no idea how to get along with children, you'll fail miserably.  And who do you think you are that you can raise a child, you couldn't even raise yourself' 

            What seemed like an eternity for Severus was actually a fraction of a second before his thoughts were inturupted. "I second that decision" said Albus with a sigh of relief.  He was happy he didn't have to force Severus.  He raised his hand before anyone could protest and said "It is the most logical solution.  Sirius surely you aren't going to travel to the ministry, unless you fancy turning yourself in." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Remus, as much as I know you would be good for the boy, you know the ministry's rules, all be it I don't agree." He said as he turned to Remus who's eyes fell to the floor.  "In addition Remus, I need you out in the field," He continued.  "I have quite a lot on my plate as it is, and I need someone who could easily stay at Hogwarts, but could also travel to his own place.  The most logical person for this, and as he knows the situation, and has volunteered, it seems it seems Severus could easily fill the job. In addition he's a potions master, knows quite a bit about mediwizardry I think it would benefit Harry to have someone with that background looking after him." He said with finality. 

             Sirius paused mid reply and then, seeing as there was no changing Dumbledore's decision, opened the door and re-entered the infirmary, with Remus close at his heels.  Albus turned to the potions master and confided   "You do realize that this might have a negative effect in some of your circles?" The headmaster said and Severus nodded knowing exactly what he was referring to.  "The ministry has holes, but we will attempt to keep it as secret as possible."  Severus nodded.  He was already thinking about how this would affect his cover, but if Albus agreed to it… "Aside from the obvious, I believe you two share a connection, as little as either of you would like to admit it, though I will never find out if I don't hear the rest of Harry's story"  he finished and then returned his gaze to Arabella"I will lend you my office to do the paper work. We will come to the meeting as soon as is possible.  Please feel free to begin in our absence.  Severus, we will finish our prior discussion when you return." 

            Harry looked out the window and watched the men talk.  His eyes glanced over the faces, and stopped when he saw Snape.  Severus was looking at him, as if waiting for something.  He remembered all the times that he had humiliated him in potions class, but as his mind ran through them he could hear Snape's voice talking in soothing tones trying to explain every situation.  The same voice he remembered hearing in his sleep.  And he remembered all the times Snape had saved him, beginning with the broom back in his first year.  He knew that whatever the question it would be difficult, but something told Harry, that without question, saying yes to the unasked question this would be the right decision.  He nodded almost in-perceptively to Severus who then said something to the group.  Sirus looked as if he had been slapped, and Harry began to regret his decision.  Dumbledore began speaking, and it seemed to both enrage and calm Sirius.  Remus looked about to protest, but then he too looked disheartened. As Harry shifted his gaze to take in Snape he saw the normally masked countanence betray a look of forboding, fear, and what could only be identified as happiness?  

            Before Harry could analyze his potions master further Remus and Sirius entered the room.  He didn't see Severus blush as Dumbledore told him something, nor did he see Severus leave to follow Arabella.  As the men entered the infirmary Sirius let out the breath he had been holding ever since Severus had uttered his offer. 

            "Harry…" said Sirius at once lost for words.  

            "Don't worry Sirius.  Everything will be okay." Responded Harry, his voice marked with a finality, and a wisedom that made Sirius wonder when this boy had become so old.  Then with a grin the boy's expression changed and he asked with a twinkle in his eye "what mischief have you been dabbleing in dearest Padfoot?"  this broke the mood and Sirius grinned, Remus laughed, and Professor Dumbledore, who had just entered the room, smiled as his eyes twinkled.  Harry had sounded like James at his age and everyone was relieved to hear the carefree tone.

            "Dear marauderling,  I have no idea what you are talking about, and I dare say you have much more to answer for than I do… that mirror prank, how?" he said in a syrupy voice. Then imitating a society woman he continued "Dahling you absolutely Must tell us your Secrit!" he drawled.  Harry couldn't help but laugh, however he was really confused, not knowing what Sirius was talking about. 

            "I have no idea what you are talking about" said Harry confused. Sirius, believing this was just an act tickled the boy mercilessly. 

            "Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.  "One to uphold the family name and you know absolutely nothing?" he inquired while tickling the already squirming Harry.  "It was genious.  I wish we had come up with it, though I suppose we never thought he looked in mirrors much" He continued as Harry squirmed.

            "You know more than I do" Harry struggled to say as he was still laughing.  At this point Remus joined the interregation.

            'Alright Alright, I'll confess" said Harry still uncertain what was going on, but not willing to endure another tickle session.            

            "The look on ol' Sev's face was priceless. How did you do it? You should have seen him when he looked into the mirror in the headmaster's office.  He was whearing Gryffindor quiddich robes, and a Gryffindor scarf and was prancing around singing your praises.  It was priceless!" he continued "And apparently this was not the only thing that had happened.  He said that he was seen dressed as a farmer, ballerina, and a grannie… amoung other things." Sirius started to laugh.  The colour drained out of Harry's face as he began to remember conjuring these images to escape the beatings. 

            Severus and Arabella had finished and were walking back toward the Hospital wing when they heard Sirius's loud infectious laugh.  Arabella chuckled.  "it's a good thing the dementors didn't take that away" she said.  Severus was still lost in his own thoughts but nodded politely.  As they opened the door and looked in Severus caught a glimpse of Harry's worried features before they resolved into a feigned innocent look 'hmm' he thought to himself.  He stopped Arabella from entering because he wanted to see how the scene played out, so they watched from the doorway.

             Harry didn't want to worry Sirius who was attempting to cheer him up, so he turned to Dumbledore and asked innocently "I knew you were putting the Mirror of Erised somewhere out of my normal wanderings, but in your office? Honestly headmaster, you should remember how frequently I seem to find myself there…"  Harry heard a noise in the doorway and looked up to see a slightly amused expression flicker quickly across Severus's face. 'So he does have a sense of humor?' All the new sides of Professor Snape…  boy will this take some getting used to.  He had witnessed him laugh, but not at another's expense, an actual smile, not the one that Malfoy got, but genuine, and now evidence that Snape could take a joke...  This was turning into the strangest time at Hogwarts yet. 

            Dumbledore started laughing.  Sirius looked confused before Remus held back a laugh and whispered to him what the mirror was, at which point he too joined in.  At the height of their laughter Severus strode into the room with Arabella, deciding that it was the perfect timing to enter the room and ask.  "what did I miss?" asked Severus said as he looked around at all the amused and guilty faces with his typical stern expresson, only when he got to Harry he winked.  'Did he just wink?' thought Harry, but decided that he should get his head checked at St. Mungo's and then scolded himself for thinking about going to the hospital when he was already stuck in the hospital wing.  Snape had folded his arms and was looking at everyone inquisitively.  "Why do I get the feeling that it was something said about me?" He continued looking everyone in the eye.

            "Because you are as paranoid as ol' moody?" Sirius offered, Remus elbowed him in the stomach to keep him quiet and Severus politely chuckled.  Harry bit his lip to stifle a giggle and looked torn between laughing at the image of Snape with a magical eye, and being a bit nervous as he didn't want to see Sirius and Severus fight. "Now Harry, as tempting as it is, my deepest desire is not to run around in your quiddich robes and sing" he growled in his usual Snape voice, and then added as an afterthought "although I do think it would be amusing to see you dressed up as a Slytherin singing about Draco."  At this point he let down the façade he had held for so many years and began to really laugh. The worried look on Harry's face disappeared as he realized Snape wasn't angry with him and he had to laugh at the image as well.  Even Sirius was laughing at the joke and the tension was broken.  

            After a while and Dumbledore got everyone's attention once again "Harry do you think you can finish telling us what happened?" he urged,  Snape paled, everyone became serious, and Harry began.  'I kept having a dream about the Tri-wizard Tournament.  I was in the Graveyard, and everything happened then…" he paused, took a deep breath and continued 'then everything changed, the graveyard disappeared, and Voldemort stood there.  He asked me how I liked my dreams, he told me how much he enjoyed having me as a part of him, and… and he tried to place Imperius on me to make me say I would join him….instead I shouted that I would never join him and spat in his face… only it was that moment I woke up to Uncle Vernon shaking me, and saw a wad of spit on his pajama top…He always got angry and threatened me if I woke him in the middle of the night.. but if he wasn't angry with me for waking him before…' he stopped, he didn't want to go into the beating. 

            "and that's when he hit you, and knocked Hedwig's cage down." led Severus angrily.  Harry cringed at Snape's tone, but Snape continued regardless "But Harry, this wasn't the only beating either." Snape nearly spat, furious that any muggle felt he had the right.   Harry nodded, almost hopeing that Snape could finish the story, but instead Snape began pacing, and thus Harry took up the story from where Snape had left.  He told them about the beatings, but never mentioned the rapes.  He told about the broken bones, the verbal slanders, the backbreaking labour in the garden, but like the rapes he was reluctant to tell them that he imagined Voldemort, Professor Snape, and Draco in compromising and embarrassing situations in order to keep his mind away from the beatings, not wanting to create any more reason for his least favourite teacher to dislike him. 

            However, knowing that he had already seen everything in the mirror he decided it was best to tell, but he didn't know where to start.  He hoped there would be some insight as to why Snape had seen his images in the mirror.  Harry was secretly hopeing the same thing had happened to Voldemort.  He giggled at the thought of the 'Dark Lord' discovering himself dressed in a child's fairy costume, singing a silly song about how stupid he was,  or standing infront of a mirror at a Death Eater's meeting while they all stifled giggles with him unaware.  At this point all three wizards turned and looked at him as if he should be in St. Mungo's until he explained about Snape, though he did leave out Draco and Voldemort. He continued with his story and ended with the morning of the rescue. And then the vague recollection of the bullet.  He didn't know what had stopped the bullet, just that he moved infront of his path.   He didn't actually remember much of the rescue, of Vernon Dursley pinned to the wall, or of the strange aura that surrounded him and Severus. Harry only remembered the pain, and he was shaking by the time he finished recounting the tale, but he had gotten the message across.  Severus was reminded of the dreams, and then of his own painful childhood.  He quickly crossed the space between him and the boy and then stopped abruptly.  His instincts told him to hug Harry.  To stop the shaking, to cradle him like he had when he rescued the child but another part of him was unable to finish the movement.  This was different, he was awake, and Harry hated him.  Dumbledore noted the way Severus was acting and smiled to himself.  There was hope for the two of them yet.

            Sirius did without a second thought what Snape had failed to accomplish.  He gathered the boy in a tight bear-hug.   Feverently wishing that the world had never come to this.  He thought about how different life would be if Lily and James were still around.  If only he hadn't convinced James… Sirius himself would have died rather than betray the Potters, and cause Harry this pain.   Remus put a hand on his shoulder knowing exactly what his friend was thinking and shook his head.  All these thoughts were interrupted by a muffled "Padfooot…..need….to….breath" that seemed to be coming from somewhere inside Sirius's robes.  Remus chuckled, Sirius let go of Harry while turning away embarrassed.  Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and Severus caughed to hide his laugh.   

            "Professor Snape.  Does Voldemort have any mirrors?" Asked Harry as innocently as he could.  Snape looked horrified and then began laughing.  

            "And what, Mr. Potter, moves you to ask?" He said through the chuckle

            'Ah, nothing… I was just wondering if he liked the teletubby costume." continued Harry meekly.  Severus laughed. 

            "And I thought the other telletubbies were evil" Sirus added laughing. 

            "I wish I had a picture of that" he said and Harry laughed as well.

            "Alright, we should leave Harry so he can have some peace," said Dumbledore as he smiled and shooed the men out of the room.  "I'll catch up, I'd like to have a word with him  They were all reluctant to leave, Sirius kept casting backward glances.  Remus dragged his feet as he left.  Severus wasn't quick to leave either but didn't want the others to see this, so he strode out of the room, his cloak didn't billow irately as it had before, it sort of fluttered behind him.  The three wizards walked silently toward the Order room.

            "Harry,  Severus and I have discussed everything, and we want to make sure you are safe for the rest of the summer.  You will definitely not be going back to the Dursleys'.  We we would like to send you to the Weasleys, but that is not safe now.  So Severus offered to take you into his care.  You would be able to spend time here and back at the  Snape estate.  This is probably the safest arrangement for you for many reasons.  No one would expect to find you there, it is unplotable, unfindable,  and protected by nearly as many enchantments as Gringotts, and only those that the professor wants to come can even see it.  As Snape's family is out of the public eye, there is only very limited knowledge of its existence. Well enough of my old man's banter,  I want you to know that this was his idea, though I believe it is a good one, for the two of you could do each other a world of good.  However, I leave the decision up to you." He finished with his usual Dumbledore twinkle.  "I will be back after the meeting to find out your answer." He said as he stood and walked out, stopping to mention something to Madam Pomphry before heading to the meeting.  


	7. The Sorting Hat Strikes Again

Chapter 5—The Sorting Hat Strikes Again! 

            Madam Pomphry bustled into the room and looked over her only patient.  "Finally, that man has left your side" she clucked as she fussed over Harry.  Thinking she was talking about Sirius or Dumbledore he just smiled, and ignored her comments, closing his eyes again and thinking about Dumbledore's question.  Before he could get lost in his thoughts he caught the mediwitch saying 'thinking you were a Slytherin.'  His eyes opened and he looked at her with scrutiny.  Noticing she stopped her banter to say "oh dear, we all know you're a Gryffindor." With a smile she returned to her previous conversation.  "I just don't understand why he insisted on staying by your side and checking every potion I was going to give you." She continued, but this time with Harry's full attention.  "I realize he's the potions master" at this Harry tried not to look shocked luckily Madam Pomphry was not paying attention, instead checking a piece of parchment that was lying on the table next to Harry's bed.  "but it isn't as if I were about to poison you." She clucked.  "Well it looks like everything is mending well, your lucky that phoenix came to save you…"  At this Harry brightened.  "don't think you'll be getting out of here until those fractures are fully mended" she said in a stern voice "you might be up and about by the weekend" said more gently,  as she walked back to her office, leaving Harry to think.

            As the three adult wizards approached the door Sirius broke the silence "You have to protect that boy, he is more important than you could ever imagine, and if you hurt him…" he threatened Severus.  Severus, however, needed no such warning.  In his heart of hearts he already knew.  He stopped himself before he made a rude comment.  Having already resolved not to be angry with Sirius it still took quite a bit of will.

            "I was the one to save him from those horrid muggles." Said Severus, in an attempt to reassure, but as he saw the expression on Sirius's face fall, he knew he had said the wrong thing.  Softly he said, almost inaudibly "I won't let anything happen to him" and looked into Sirius's eyes.  Remus who had missed the last comment wondered what had happened, but was too smart to ask. Dumbledore caught up with them, and they resumed their silence for the last few steps and entered the room.

            Everyone said their usual greetings and began their normal dialogue.  Severus couldn't pay attention.  He was worried about what Harry would say.   And then he was angry with himself.  For the past four years he had spent extra energy convincing himself that the Potter boy was nothing special.  That he was just an ill-behaved, snotty, know-it-all who used his fame to blind others from the truth.  He didn't want to believe that he had aided the most evil of dark lords to threaten the wizarding world.  Nor did he want to think that his future lay in the boy's hands, James had already saved him once, and the possible release of Merlin from his prison.  That was the stuff of legend.  It all was legend.  Even if the Headmaster believed, what could possibly make this boy so different.  As these thoughts ran through his head he was absently tapping on the table.  As he heard it he was about to look around to see who was making that annoying noise when he noticed he was doing it himself.  When he shoved his hand in his pocket he felt something cool, hard, and pulsating push against his fingers.  'that's odd' he thought to himself.    He fingered the object as he pulled it out of his pocket.    Where he expected to find a bullet, he found naught but a flat disc with a phoenix relief, and it was no longer made of steal, but was beautifully crafted.  

            The majority of the disc was what seemed to be a light blue diamond.  On the surface of the disc was a beautiful Phoenix, but it was not red.  It was made of shimmering platinum, and appeared to glow of it own right with a golden beak, piercing emerald eyes, and a golden lightening bolt on its chest.  On the reverse side there was a tawney owl.  As he held it he felt a buzzing in his head which slowly seemed to clear into a voice.  _Severus Snape_ said the voice, and he would have dropped the coin, but was unable.

  _You have chosen light over darkness, to join the order to protect the world from evil, an order set up to take some pressure off until our heir was born.  Fate has chosen you to be the guardian, and perhaps much more, to my __Phoenix__ childe, the dark dragon.  There are many in this world who love him.  Many who, at points you also, may think would be better.  However, you have lived through the guilt and pain that he is suffering, and know better than most what he is up against.  You have proved that you will do what you believe to be in his best interest, and I must say good show in potions.  I was quite impressed.  You actually served to make Him realize that certain people exist in any world wizarding or non… Though you did choose the right pupil  to favour, and please continue, keep the blonde one  close… but I digress.  Please do take care of him, and show him that a guardian can be much more than what the Dursleys are?  I trust that you can do this_. 

As Severus listened he was a bit taken aback by the knowledge of the voice, yet he found himself promising to take care of Harry, but what was this business about a Phoenix childe 

 _Ah, very good then.  Yes I know everything that has happened in the boy's life.  I will not explain fully what the __Phoenix__ childe is, for he himself must tell you when the time is right.  He needs support, especially as he comes into his own.  He needs you to respect his privacy and just be there for him, because he will confide in you if you let him.  The Order at who's meeting you are sitting, and missing I might add, was founded by James, the Great Potter who freed me from my prison,  for the distinct purpose of being able to rally behind the __Phoenix__ in one of the most important battles of history.  Do not fail the order, and do not fail the boy, much rides on you.  You will find that you have a small mark on the inside of your left wrist if you with all your heart accept your duty.  If it is not there, I wish you to give this to Albus.  Do not tell him, nor anyone the significance of this conversation unless you do not feel able to perform the service.   Unless there are further questions, I think you should get back to your meeting, it appears to be adjouring.  Oh, one more thing… throw him a birthday party, he's never had one, and this year is important…_ It finished.  

The voice sounded uncannily like Dumbledore, or even Harry..  Odd that.  Severus snapped his attention to his wrist and was both uneasy and relieved to see that indeed there was the faintest image of a white phoenix flapping its wings.  Severus let out the breath that he was holding and drew the attention of the three men still at the table.  'never had a birthday party?' he thought to himself before hearing Dumbledore call his name for about the third time.

Dumbledore sighed.  'Severus are you alright?  The meeting is over and you haven't said a word.  Even Sirius here was a bit worried when you didn't stand up." He stood and beckoned everyone to follow him, but his mind was elsewhere.   All to clearly Dumbledore was remembering Trelawynies's prophecy.  He would have to tell Harry soon.  His birthday was quickly approaching, and he was already beginning to show the signs.  There was a powerful magical aura around Harry that was beginning to grow.  However, now was not the time.  He had enough to deal with just getting over the death of the Diggory boy, and then the beatings on top of it, and then to have Snape, his least favourite teacher as his guardian?  That is more stress than any child should have to deal with.  How was he going to tell Harry… As they walked back to the hospital wing all four men were lost in their own thoughts.  "They stopped outside the hospital wing.  "Remus, Sirius, I'm going to let him out in an hour, and I'm sure you can catch up with him.  But there is something Harry I and Severus need to discuss before we do." said Dumbledore.   They knew better than to question, and retreated .  

            "Severus, I have several questions for you, and a couple of truths.  Do you know the history of the Phoenix order?  Because of our secrecy not even all of our members know."  Severus nodded having heard the story from the talisman.  "Interesting.  Do you know the story of Camelot?" He had the general story, but hadn't read anything about it since he was a child, he believed most of it was legend anyway.  He nodded just the same, but was less sure this time.  "Are you absolutely sure you want to take care of Harry?  It is possibly the greatest responsibility of our age.  I am not certain, but many of the signs are pointing to the awakening of an ancient prophecy, one recollected and expounded upon by Trelawney herself." Severus already knew quite a lot about all of this, and assured the Headmaster he was the right choice.  "If you are certain I will tell you a couple things about Harry.  .  I will only tell you a small portion, so that you will understand a few of the things that will happen.  He is the heir.  From his father's line he is the direct heir of Merlin, and from his mother that of the Pendragons.  Because of an ancient blessing bestowed by Merlin on Arthur, as long as one of the mixed blood is with a Pendragon both are safe.  This is why I was instructed to keep him with Petunia. This leaves Harry the heir of both the Camelot lines.  In addition, he may be the heir to Hogwarts."  At this Snape looked confused.  "Are you still certain?" Snape looked at his wrist and saw the phoenix flying, looked directly at the Headmaster and nodded. "Alright, lets go in there, and see what his decision is.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            As the Snape and the Headmaster entered the room he saw Harry sitting, deep in thought, his aura glowing brighter around him.  Albus himself had only seen something this strong in a dream, and that was around Merlin.  Somehow Albus knew that this was only the beginning.  Not wanting to disturb Harry he just stood there studying the boy.  After a minute Harry looked up and, seeing the headmaster, smiled.  "Ah, good to see you!" He said cheerily, no trace of the formerly pensive attitude.  "I respect your choice and will go under Professor Snape's care." said Harry all the while wondering if he had just signed his death warrant.

             'How different he has become' thought Albus 'it is almost as if he is resigned to punish himself.'  If I had told him he was going to live with Professor Snape four months ago he would have laughed and thought I was playing a trick on him.  When he realized I was serious he would have fought me, found some loophole, and totally been disobedient.' The Headmaster sighed.  Harry was going to need to get his fire back. He needed to fight again.

            "When do I get to leave the hospital wing?" Harry asked changing the subject.  "I am feeling a lot better!" he continued.  At this Dumbledore smiled.  For all the time Harry spent in the hospital wing he was always eager to leave.  He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, and tapped it twice with his wand.

            "I think that, with this to help, you may be able to wander around" he said as he offered Harry a seemingly unremarkable walking stick, it appeared to be made of a beaten up yew.  The top of the staff had a silver adornment which looked like a phoenix.  Yet it was incredibly smooth on top, making it ideal for someone to use as a cane.  Harry remembered the staff, he had noticed it in the Headmaster's office some time before.  But as he reached out and took the staff something extraordinary happened.  It  began to change, turned pure black, and was a bit shiny, just like Harry's hair.  At the top, the phoenix remained, yet it was joined by a dragon, and the formerly unsophisticated depiction was now utterly realistic.   The two seemed to inhabit the silver quite nicely, and as they gazed out, appeared to be waiting for something.   Seven phoenix, made of pure white, fluttered about the cane.  A tiny snake, badger, crow, and a slightly larger gryffin began circiling the top,  Under them were four very thin bands.  The top one was a mix of red, orange, and blue and flickered constantly, like fire.  The next was white, gold, and whispy.  The third was blue, and shimmered like water  and the last was a deep yellow and appeared to shift like sand. Under this a tawney owl fluttered his wings. A small field of lilies encircled the bottom, and there was a Stag running about and playing in them, and a small tree, which upon closer inspection would be sitting in a pot. The rest of the staff began to shimmer indistinctly in the light.  Severus kept thinking about the coin in his pocket, Harry looked a little alarmed and  Albus was smiling knowingly "Ah, yes as I expected, it appears to like you." 

            "But why?" asked Harry, curiosity coursing through his mind as he felt the staff's warm tingiling.

            "It is hard to say, it responds to the magical core of certain individuals, but like all objects, the reasons why only the creator knows." Said the headmaster, typically cryptic.  "But I thought you wanted to get out of the hospital wing, not sit around and listen to an old man's ramblings."  Harry and Severus knew Dumbledore would say no more on the subject.  "Well I think I'll wander back to my tower.  Harry if you want to come see me for a chat or a few _canary creams_ just come to my office." He said and smiled as he exited.  Severus stayed behind, standing stiffly.

            Harry gestured for him to take a seat and Severus sat stiffly at the end of his bed.  "Sir, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you this summer, I understand that you are putting yourself at personal risk having me, and even though I'm pretty sure Dumbledore bribed or blackmailed you seeing as you severly dislike me,  its still a very nice thing to do, and I hope I do not get in your way too much." Harry said softly. Severus looked over at the boy and once again recognized how different from James he really was.

  "I am honoured that you would find me worthy to take you in.  I have never hated you, I hated the boy-who-lived.  I thought you were just like James, and I let the image the press have given you cloud my judgment before ever meeting you,  pictured you doted upon by your relatives and spoiled rotten Gryffindor brat." Severus finally said.  'and for that I apologise, I fear I might have prevented much of this pain if I had looked more closely' he thought, but Harry heard him.

'Yeah, I hate him too." Harry said quietly, remembering the images he had from his coma, then looked up "Sir, If I may inquire, how exactly would you have been able to prevent it?"

"I feel that now looking back on everything I would have noticed quite a few things that I neglected due to your Image.  How you could easily blend in with the incoming class," Harry snorted and managed a weak grin.  " How you never go home for holidays, or receive letters from your 'family'.   But in my perception Gryffindor's generally aren't able to hide things very well, and thus I burshed any symptoms aside seeing as Minerva wasn't overly concerned. and had you been in Slytherin I would have paid attention, noticed that you didn't ever go home during the holidays, that you never receive mail from home, that you never mention your 'family'."

"And the Sorting Hat strikes again." Harry said smiling softly.  "It was right you know."

"Yes Potter, I do believe you have proved yourself an admirable Gryffindor." Severus said smiling, a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Oh, but that's not it. Do you remember anything odd about my sorting?"

"Aside from the fact that you to an unprecedented amount of time on the stage?"

"I was arguing with the hat."

"And Here I was thinking you enjoyed the attention." Harry rolled his eyes. Severus paused then said "You can't be serious."  "Arguing with the hat? What an intriguing premise…" Severus said while lifting one of his finely arched eyebrows.

"I didn't agree with it."

"You didn't want to be the world's favourite little Gryffindor? I would have to say you've lived up to it well, though I am shocked" Severus said with a teasing tone.

Harry's lips quirked up a bit and Severus congratulated himself on it. "No sir, rather I didn't want to be the world's favourite little Slytherin." Severus looked at him with a new found respect.

"You mean you argued with the sorting hat and won?  I think that is something Albus is still trying to do….Why didn't you want to enter the serpent's nest?" 

"Well I couldn't go in the same house as Malfoy…" Harry said with a grin

"Ahh yes, I've heard the story of your meeting many times, though not from your perspective… perhaps you'll tell me some day." Harry smiled and nodded.  Here their conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts.  

"Harry?" Severus asked after watching the boy silently for a while.

"Yes sir?"

"Severus, You'll be staying with me this summer." He corrected the boy.

"Yes Severus?"

"I have two questions, and I have a feeling that you don't want to answer either."

"Go ahead, I already have told you much more than I would normally."

"Why didn't you argue with Albus when he said you would be staying with me?"

"You don't hate me right?" Harry asked, suddenly sounding like a small child reassuring himself.  Severus nodded.  "Long version or short version?" 

"Complete version?" Snape said in his silky baritone classroom voice. Harry sighed, then nodded reluctantly speaking very softly.

" It might sound odd, but I came to terms with you in my coma… There are some battles worth fighting and some that aren't, I think my plate is already overflowing with the responsibilities I do have.  That being said I am also far too aware that Headmaster generally has his reasons for everything, and I am a favoured chess piece.  I know why he put me with the Dursleys and I have a fair idea why he didn't do anything when he knew I was being treated poorly.  I also know that you wouldn't take me in unless there wasn't a better option.  I do not know what Dumbledore bribed and or blackmailed you with but it had to be something serious.  And you'll tease me about this for the rest of my life, but I…I feel safe with you.  I know that you at least don't see me as a true 'saviour of wizarding kind' so if it came down to it I know you would handle yourself well. You know all the risks of taking me in, and you know what Voldemort is like… probably a better understanding than my great-grandfather has. I'll be a burden on anyone who takes me, but at least your aware of the exorbitant amount of danger. There were good reasons behind all of it, and you are the most logical choice, besides you won't coddle me or treat me like a I'm fragile and dying of a terminal illness. So there would be no reason to argue, rather thank you for having me sir."  Harry finished so quietly that Severus had to lean over toward him in order to hear him properly.  

"Harry, I am honoured that you are staying with me.  I… I didn't have to be bribed or blackmailed and I resent the insinuation." Harry looked up at him and a smile began to spread across his face.

"But you're a Slytherin why else would you do a good deed?"

"Takes one to know one Mr. Potter?" Severus shot back and smiled himself.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about the hat." Harry rolled his eyes and then returned to look at Severus. "You know you look good when you smile."

"Oh for shame, I must return to my perpetual frown." Severus responded lightly. However his thoughts had echoed Harry's with a 'so do  you.' " I apoligise for treating you the way I did… there is really no excuse I refused to look through my hatred of someone long since passed away and realise the differences between you."

"Thank you sir."

"Severus"

"Don't think I'll get used to saying that anytime soon." Harry grinned at him.   They once again lapsed into silence, but this time there was a definite tension along with it. "Si-Severus, Is there something else you wanted to ask?

            "Yes, but I'm not sure you are ready to answer it."

            Harry nodded and then looked at him, analyzing his features. "It is probably better if you ask, I'd rather everything was sorted before I leave Hogwarts."

            Severus nodded his face less open than it had been.  Not entirely sure how to ask he began "I am sure you had your reasons, but Harry,  I know you deliberately glossed over many of the things in telling what happened, trying to make it sound much less of a trial than it was. I don't want you to have to relive it through your memories,  And I know we do not wish to have a full account, but I think it's important that you talk to someone about it.  I… why didn't you tell anyone you were raped?" Harry looked up at him sharply not expecting this question. Severus asked and looked up at Harry, his obsidian eyes taking in the young man before him trying to catch his eye, but Harry looked down at his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible.

            "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

            "I didn't want Remus and Sirius to know.  Siri would kill the muggles and land himself back in Azkaban…." And added under his breath 'I didn't want them to know that I am dirty…' Severus pretended not to hear.  He knew it would take a while for Harry to open up to him, and he certainly didn't want to push it, rather he decided to take this slowly.  He nodded at Harry but clearly indicated that this conversation was not finished. Harry sighed and nodded as well.  He lay back on his pillows and pondered the ceiling. 

            "I won't tell them." Severus said as he got up and exited the room. 'but you should' echoed around the hospital wing in his wake.  Harry heard the unsaid message and sighed.  He couldn't tell them, wouldn't tell them.  He was sick of being handled with Kidd gloves, sick of being treated like a child.  He had never been one.

*^*^*^*^*^*


	8. Upside down?

Chapter 6- Harry Upsidedown

When Harry woke up next it was to a particularly annoying tapping noise that seemed to be coming from his left.  Harry stretched catlike and looked over to nearly tumble out of bed, but a strong hand on his sholder prevented it.  Harry looked at the blurry mass of black and began to calm himself knowing that there was no way Vernon dursley was that skinny.  As his breathing returned to normal he heard an unmistakable silken drawl. 

            "I didn't realize I would disturb you so greatly, but it is time for you to wake.  I brought you some clothes so you could hex the horrendous hospital pyjamas into oblivion." Harry grew wideyed as Severus gestured to what appeared to be a body bag. 'I hope I am not going to spoil the brat' Severus thought to himself as he tapped it with his wand, and it grew almost larger than Harry.  "I forgot to check the closets, or the room for anything of yours, so I only brought whatever was in your trunk.  So I had the house-elves go get you a few things. Let me know if you need anything else." He decided not to mention the clothes Harry had been wearing when he was found, no one needed to relive that fashion atrocity.  Harry was sitting wide-eyed staring at the large duffle bag.  No one had ever bought him clothes before.  Well, Mrs. Weasley always gave him a sweater, but, nothing like this.  And from Professor Snape?  Harry wouldn't have been surprised to find they were all covered in itching powder, but still, this was the greatest gift anyone had given him since Hagrid told him he was a wizard.  Harry turned and beamed up at the more than slightly ruffled professor.  

            "Thank you" he said finally.  "No one has ever bought me…clothes before" Harry added, much more quietly.  Severus's mask flickered showing what might have looked like concern, regret, and compassion had anyone noted the half second before his familiar façade of indifference coated his features. Behind the wall he was struggiling, the anger he felt when he saw Harry in the cupboard was rekindled.  He remembered how small and starved he was, and how large Harry's clothes had been on him.  They must have been handed down from that whale-boy.  As he looked at Harry who was eagerly looking through the clothes he smiled to himself, maybe, just maybe, he could actually be good for Harry?  It wouldn't take much to be better than the Dursleys.  

            " In a week or so we will be going to my house, but I will tell you more about that.  I will let you change and wander around.  You have free reign, but don't wear yourself out.  Don't leave the grounds, and absolutely do not get into trouble" he said, levelling a glare on the boy as he walked out the door.  Not waiting for Harry's response.

            Harry started pulling the clothes out of the bag. Clothing was the one thing that Severus thought that the Muggle world generally did better than wizards.  Though robes, with their many folds and pockets often had their advantages for the wizard, not the least the fact that a wand could be stored in a very easily accessible place.  It wasn't hard to alter muggle clothing to hold it.  There was a veritable wardrobe in the bag.  Several pairs of designer jeans, a pair of kakis, a few pair of dress pants (two were black, one pair silver, one a deep grey, one earthy gray and so on), sweaters, several collared shirts, a pair of pajamas, a couple of tee shirts, a jean jacket, and a black leather jacket, boxers, (Harry had a little trouble with the thought of Snape picking out his undergarments but decided it was far better than Dudly's cast off tighty whities which were not tight on Harry nor white any longer, or worse the superman underwear from Dudley's toddler years.) socks, and several pairs of shoes.  When he had thought there could be nothing else in the bag he found sets of wizarding clothing the most noteable of which was a winter white cashmere cloak.  Undernieth that he found a Slytherin Quiddich Jersey with a piece of parchment pinned to it.

                                                _Harry, _

_I had my house-elves fetch these. It has been some time since they have been worn, but you should consider them.  I think they are far more becoming than the Gryffindor  ._

_                                                                                    Severus_

Harry, deciding that it was far too odd to run around Hogwarts in muggle clothing, decided on the green robe.  However he first tried on a few of the other articles.  Everything fit him perfectly, well maybe a bit too big, but he suspected that was because they were hoping that he would put on a little weight and become more than a skeleton.  Tempted, he was going to try on the quiddich robe as a joke, but decided better of it, fearing someone would walk in.  He folded everything and put it in his trunk that was at the end of the hospital bed and fished out his wand.  Wishing he had the map he nonetheless set out, with his staff, and wand up the sleve of his new robe.  He hobbled his way outside and into the bright sunlight.  

            As Harry walked around outside and soaked in the sunshine he thought about everything that had happened.  Questions ran through his head and he began debating with himself.  Did Uncle Vernon really beat him? Rape him? Was all of this truly happening?  Why did Snape, of all people, decide to take him in? whats next, him becoming friends with Malfoy? And get him clothes? And did he actually have a sense of humour?  What day is it, did he miss his birthday?  Harry had walked toward Hagrid's hut out of habit but he knew better than to assume Hagrid would still be there.  "why do I cause pain and suffering to everyone who knows me.  My parents, Ginny, Cedric, Uncle Vernon lost his job, and now is on trial in a wizarding court.  What will even happen to Professor Snape.  He's on the hit-list with me, is that why Dumbledore thought he was a good idea, because he is a marked man anyway? When will I cause harm to Ron, and Hermione…. I could never hurt Hermione… them, not just her, why did I say her?  This has to be another one of my dreams.  Another twisted nightmare that gives me hope.  I'll wake up again in the cupboard for another beating, another rape, another day of servitude…  Will someone really come and get me or is it only in my dreams?

And then when Sirius, Remus… even Dumbledore?  As Harry continued this stream of thought he was crying and not paying attention to anything else.  Soon he had entered the forbidden forest, but still upset he did not realize until he tripped over a large tree which had fallen in the path.  Pain went shooting up his still injured arm and into his only reciently healed ribs.  He sat himself on the tree and waited for the pain to subside before he went back.  He was still crying, much less violently now, as he sat, each heaving breath made the pain worsen. 

             After an indeterminate amount of time he felt breath in his face and was nuzzled by a rather large animal.  Harry opened his eyes to come nose to snout with a black, horse like animal.  Just as his Gryffindor courage was failing, and was about to scream like a girl, in terror, it licked him.  Harry began to laugh, and the horse neighed happily.  Harry struggled to stand up and greet it properly but even with the help of the cane it was no easy feat.  His new friend kneeled before him and pushed him up with his muzzle.  Harry actually smiled at this.  When he got a full view of the animal he ghasped.  It was beautiful. Pure black, with green eyes,  it had a horn, like a unicorn's, except instead of pure gold in colour it was a swirl of silver and blue.  The blue glinting in the sun like a diamond. His hoofs were all made of different colours, and matched the bands on Harry's staff.  On his chest blazed in white was a lightining bolt and two phoenix wings worn proudly as a badge.  On his back were a set of wings, Harry could tell that they were enormous and quite powerful, but at the moment they were tucked away.  It snorted loudly, and Harry ran a hand down its neck.  Still knealing the horse seemed to want to get moving.  It nudged Harry in the direction of its back, and pushed him up.  Harry grasped the mane with one hand, holding his staff in the other, and the magnificent animal rose to its feet.

            Harry heard a buzzing in his head.  He tried to focus on it and thought he heard someone ask "Do you mind if we fly Hyaithier Potter?"

            "No not at all, in fact I might enjoy it" he heard himself saying before he could debate his sanity.  Just then the unicorn increased his pace and spread his wings gracefully taking the air.  He began flying up above the trees, when Harry heard the buzzing again.

            "Do not be alarmed, but in a few seconds we will become invisible so I am not spotted." Then there was a great pop and the two were no longer creating shadows as they flew over the trees and back towards Hogwarts.  It was breathtaking.  Harry smiled as he saw the headmaster looking out his window as they flew by, close enough to send in a breeze that scattered the parchments on his desk.  They flew around Gryffindor tower, and Harry looked into his dorm room.  Then they began to soar upwards again, circled, and decended to touchdown on the lake's surface.  Then the war unicorn walked calmly on the water back to the shore.  He seemed pleased with himself, and began prancing about on the shore. "Did you enjoy Hyathier? It asked hopefully.

            Harry was lost for words and ended up saying the first thing that came to his head.  "It was Bloody Brilliant!" and began to laugh as he remembered Ron.  "Thank you!" he continued.  The magnificent beast shook his head proudly.  "I have a question, well many, but to start, why did you come to me?" asked Harry as his mind wandered over the many odd things that had been happening reciently.

            "I was born to serve you, The IsixisI Harry Potter.  I was to enter your service, sir, on your fifteenth birthday, but first I was to become accustomed to Hogwarts, and when I saw you, I recognized your staff, but you did not appear well, and I did not desire to loose my Lord to some small wild beast when I could easily take him to safety, and reveal myself to him."  It said proudly with another shake of its gleaming mane.  

            "What is an IsixisI, why are you to serve me?  I'm just Harry" Harry replied, confused.

            "It is your title." It said simply.  And did not elaborate.  

            "What is your title then?" asked Harry, wondering if this creature believed everything had such a title. 

            "I am Ahild, and I have the proud title of mount to the IsixisI. But you may call me what you will" It said, proudly once more.  

            "My Lord, I apoligise for not coming to get you sooner.  By rule when one of our kind enters the wizard's realm it is not until the day of their coming of age.  Even then, my lord, you are exceptionally young for such an event, and I believed my calendars to be wrong.  I as your steed am responsible for your wellbeing and I was unaware that as a child your well-being was at stake.  In our relm the young are protected from ones such as that enormous man.  Your elders are upset they have failed you.  As am I.  I hope that you shall in time learn to trust me, and as such allow me to aid you in sorting through the mess that now creates a black cloud in your aura.  But alas it grows late  I shall rejoin you as the days draw near, but do not hesitate to call me if you are in need.  You are far too slim and the dinner hour approaches." Ahild lowered himself out of the sky and landed just before the entrance hall.  He kneeled for Harry to get off.  As Harry stood, the animal nuzzled him again and trotted off into the forest once more.  Harry watched his retreat and shook his head beginning to dread the school year, if the summer was any indication; it was going to be wild.    

            Harry smiled at the thought of his new friend and climbed up the entry way steps and balancing precariously with his good arm on the staff holding him up he opened the door.  Only after did he realize what a bad decision he had made.  The movement only served to remind him that his ribs and elbow were still searing with pain.  He had forgotten about them when he was riding, but now.  He thought about going back to the hospital wing but it seemed quite unappealing especially because it would force him to stay in the hospital wing for at least another night, so he milled about the entry hall trying to decide where he was going to go and wishing he had his map so he could go find Sirius.  He began to think about the possible location of the anamagus.  He wished he would be around, but not knowing where he was, Harry decided the best thing to do would be go to the great hall.  The horse did say it was time for dinner. Just as he turned in that direction Sirius appeared.  He looked more than a bit confused but smiled when he saw Harry and gave him a big hug.  Harry winced and stepped back.  Sirius looked him over, inspecting him to see how his recovery was going but got distracted by his godson's new clothes.

            "Wow, nice new threads" he said fishing for an explanation.  "did you go on a shopping spree… Dumbledore would never let you out… did you slip out to Hogsmead?"  he continued jokeingly.  Getting no reaction from Harry his face fell "You did didn't you? You are stupider than James, you couldn't defend yourself, look at you your crippled" Sirius said chastising the boy. Harry pouted at the crippled comment and Sirius rolled his eyes.

            "So?"

            "No mother, I did not sneak out to Hogsmead.  Though thanks for the idea" he said mischeviously.  "And… why is it you looked so confused when you saw me?"

            "Why I did not look confused when I saw you!  Well, I was wondering where you got the clothes, but.."  Harry looked at him, eyes glinting, telling Sirius knew he knew he was lying. 'what am I going to tell him? I am an old man, and forgot that I had come to the enterance hall, one minute I was in my room, and I definitely don't remember walking here, or wanting to come here, and the next I was here, but then I saw you…?'   he thought to himself. 

            Harry teased Sirius for being old and forgetting why he was confused. Then Sirius proceeded to pick him up and flip him upside down and begin to tickle him.  "Honestly….you… don't want… toknow.." Harry said through ghasps of breath and laughs.  "put… me… down… ribs… still… healing" He finished as he continued to laugh.  

            "I'll put you down if you tell me which of your admirers sent you some beautiful new robes for your birthday"  Sirius chided, as he continued to tickle Harry. "I thought we were close, I mean you should have told me you had a girlfriend.  Just like James, he didn't tell me either.  I had to _discover_ them.  It only took me 5 months of making a fool of myself hitting on Lilly." Sirius reminisced. 

            Harry began to snicker.  "You hit on my mum?  What kind of best friend were you, not even noticing and then pining after his girlfriend" He teased, and then was slightly sickened thinking about his mum as a teenager and Sirius hitting on her.  

            "Everyone was after her, you know, not just me.  She was beautiful, and brilliant.  Even a few of our _favorite_ Slytherins" he said, and Harry realized he meant Professor Snape.  Harry laughed.  

            "Alright, all the blood has gone to my head, can I please be put down, properly, on the ground?" Harry said as he thanked his lucky stars he hadn't had lunch.  Then in a much more serious tone. "Sirius, have you ever seen a black unicorn before, with wings, and green eyes, and blue hoofs?" Sirius stopped and nearly dropped him.  

            "I think the blood really did go to your head…a Thestial is not a unicorn, not even close, and most people can't see them…or _are you on drugs little Hawikins_?" he said, teasing just as Severus and Dumbledore happened to be walking by.  Harry was already looking concerned at Sirius's reaction, and when he saw the upsidedown version of Snape he became concerned that he would actually believe Harry was on drugs.  Severus caughed. "I am holding him upside down until he answers a few questions.  Standard interrogation procedure" Sirius said as if this was the most natural thing in the world.  

            "You might end up having to work out, if he ever grows." Severus reponded.  "And what are we interrogating him about?" Severus drawled.  "You know if he doesn't talk we could always hand him over to Filch" he finished while winking at Harry.  Dumbledore was standing back analyzing the entire scene with that customary twinkle, though even he looked a bit curious as to what this was all about.  

            Sirius looked scared, worried that Severus might actually send Harry to Filch.  "It was nothing, he wont tell me which of his admirers sent him such nice clothing, and then he tried to change the subject asking me if I had ever seen a "black and blue winged unicorn"  Severus who had been smirking as Sirius talked about the robes suddenly turned a touch grey.  Dumbledore lost his composure for a second.  They both turned to look at the reddened face of the upside down Harry.  Sirius was beginning to think that everyone else in the room knew something he didn't.  Snape was the first to recover.  "If you put the boy down I'll tell you who the robes came from." He said in the coustomary icy tone that his students often received.  Sirius put Harry down gingerly and gave him his cane looking at both of them curiously.  "I couldn't have a child in my care running around naked now could I?  And thank you for admiring my style."  Harry who had been silent worrying that they would fight, snorted and then, unable to hold it in after seeing Sirius's reaction,began laughing.

            Sirius stood gapping at Severus.  "But…" he blurted out thinking of the way that the potions master's "Your… greesy hair hangs ever so devoid of style next to your robes which are fit for a mortician." he continued, and Severus gave him a somewhat mocking glare.  "Though you did always have nice shoes" he added thoughtfully, not realizing that he had said it out loud until he saw Snape's face.  At which point his jaw dropped open.  

            "I seem not to pay attention to my own personal appearance?" filled in Severus.  "I think I've gotten a bit better in the past few days, no?" and Sirius actually looked at Severus noticing the clean hair and smile that would rival Lockheart's.  "Close your mouth, you could catch flies that way" he finished with a small smirk before turning to Harry.  "I think the better question is not whether or not Sirius has seen a black winged unicorn, but rather if you have." He drawled, but in a voice mixed with concern and incredulity.  Harry, who had been silently enjoying the argument and Sirius making a fool of himself, suddenly turned grey.  From the way they were saying it it sounded like he'd end up in St. Mungo's before they would believe him. 

            "No, I thought I saw one in a book I was reading…" Severus looked a mixture between concerned and angry, he knew very well that none of the books Harry had access to had what he thought Harry was referring to in it, and also that there hadn't been much time for reading considering that the boy was outside all day.  

            "Sneeking into the Restricted Section and reading mythical accounts of the ancient Magus there Mr. Potter?  And here I was thinking you had spent the day outside." Severus said.

            "Of course not, but If that's where I can read about them thanks for the advise, maybe tomorrow."  Harry said and received one of Severus's famous glares.Dumbledore nodded to himself and decided that there had been enough interrogation of Harry for a while.  

            "Well, seeing as Harry was outside for the day, I don't believe we should be worried. Anyone hungry for dinner?" He said.  "Severus we were on our way there." "Harry, Sirius, you should join us" he finished with a finality all three had grown to recognize in their years at Hogwarts and beyond.  Before leading them out of the room he turned and looked at the boy "Harry, if you have anything to tell me, my office is always open" If Harry hadn't been so accustomed to the headmaster seeming to know everything that was going on, he might have been more taken aback by this comment.  Harry just shook his head to indicate no, and they all went to the Great Hall for dinner.  At the staff table sat a relatively large amount of people Harry didn't or only vaguely recognized, as well as Remus Lupin, Madam Pomfry, professor Flitwick, Professor Grubbly-plank, the Ancient Ruin's Professor, and Professor Vector as well as  people he recognized from his first trip to Diagon Alley; Perpetua Kettleburn, Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, Mundugus Fletcher, someone who looked remarkably like a young version of his former babysitter, and… Bill Weasley.  

**AN:**

Please Read Authors Notes at the beginning of the Story, This really wasn't my favourite chapter, but I like the image of Sirius holding Harry upsideown.  

Please take a second and review.. I know, I know, such a chore… I gave you a chapter though, so.. can you give me at least a one word reply? 


	9. Dinner, fireworks, and falling chairs

Dinner, fireworks, and flying chairs 

            "Harry!" shouted the woman who looked like his babysitter, as she stood up, nearly knocking the chair she was sitting on over, and causing everyone to turn and look at the boy.  She came running up and hugged the very confused boy.  "Oh Harry its so good to see you well, and finally away from those Horrid muggles, I always said that no good could come of you living with them."  Bill in the meantime had gotten up as well and strode over to where Harry was.  Professor Flitwick was jumping in his seat and had to be calmed before he spilt pumpkin juice all over Remus and then shot some fireworks in the air that spelt out "Welcome Home Harry".  "You had us so worried, when I found Hedwig, I knew something was up, but that Professor Snape, he got there long before I could even help." She continued babbling.  Harry all of a sudden felt terrible.  Hedwig, he had been so wrapped up in his own drama that he had forgotten entirely about her.  Bill put a hand on the woman's sholder and whispered something in her ear.  At which point she let Harry out of her embrace and took a step back.  "Forgive me, Bill had just reminded me.  You probably wouldn't know who I am." She then tapped herself with her wand and became the old woman Harry remembered.  Then back to her original state.  "I am Arabella Figg" she said gently.  "Proud Owl Savior" she added, while glancing at Sirius.   "Your owl is fine dear, she is up in the owlry, being social." She added and smiled.   Harry grinned, relieved that Hedwig was alright.  He then turned to Bill, who then grabbed him in a big brotherly hug.

            "We've been so worried! I had an excuse to drop by and see Dumbledore, and managed to stick around for dinner on the off chance that I'd get to see you.  Ginny worried the whole family after we hadn't heard anything from you all summer, and then with the newspapers… but I wrote her telling her that you were here and fine.  I didn't give any explanation, and I'm sure they are curious, but I leave that to you."  He said by way of explanation.  "Mum was so relieved she almost sent you a howler for not writing back, but I told her you didn't need a headache."  Harry laughed, remembering the one Ron got after crashing the car.  "Ron wanted me to kidnap you for your birthday, and then he settled on asking me to bring your birthday present to you, because it is too heavy for an owl, but he wasn't finished with it, and thus again I was unable to perform that duty, so now he thinks I suck as a big brother."  Harry laughed, knowing Bill was Ron and Ginny's favorite sibling.  

Just then Harry's stomach growled, and everyone took that as a sign to begin dinner.  Harry was introduced to the rest of the table's occupants.  Most of their names were familiar, though Harry wasn't sure where he had heard them before.  Professor Flitwik was still quite overjoyed at seeing Harry moving around.  Then again he had a tendency to be overjoyed at just about anything. Remus had managed to calm him slightly.  The initial quietness that had begun after Arabella brought everyone's attention to Harry quickly diminished and fell into a comfortable banter, reflecting that this was not the first time they had thus dined. 

"Mrs. Figg, how did you find Hedwig?" Harry asked as the conversations flew around him, not noticing that it stopped.

"She was on my doorstep, I…when I found her I was worried, so I picked her up and ran into the house to fire-call Dumbledore.  Then after putting her down safely and I ran out of the house to check on you but Severus was already there.   We needed a bit of assistance removing the spell you placed on your Uncle, so I went back to the house to get Dumbledore, another of my post owl seemed to be taking care of her, but left when the vet arrived."

"Oh, thank you so much for everything, I'll reimburse you for your costs."

"Nonsense.  I feel privileged getting to spend time with your owl.  Magnificent creature, and very loyal.  She wouldn't calm down or let the vet see her until I re-assured her that you were taken care of.  As soon as I said that she settled immediately.  The vet and I were both stunned." She said with a warm smile and a glint of memory in her eyes.  Bill nodded having heard Ron's stories of Hedwig miraculously arriving before Harry's birthday, or other times when she was needed.  Dumbledore twinkled.  Harry finally noticed the silence and blushed returning to his plate and the conversation picked up once more. 

 When the meal was over Harry was quite tired and was about to nod off when Remus stood behind him to help him up from his chair.  Dumbledore and Severus seemed deep in conversation but when Harry stood they broke off.  Remus knowing what they stopped for said simply "I need to talk to him for a little bit, then I'll take him to his room, don't worry." Severus nodded, looking a tiny bit disappointed, and they resumed their conversation while Harry looked confused but nonetheless followed Remus. 

            In the hall Bill stopped them.  "I don't know when I'll see you, I'm on my way back to Egypt tonight, so I wanted to say bye!" He said as he gave Harry another hug.  "Try not to give Mum too many more heart-attacks.  Fred and George do plenty well at that" He said with a grin as he waved.  Harry looked around for Sirius, wanting to say goodnight to him, but he was no where to be seen.  

            "Harry Sirius wants to know what to get you for your birthday.  He's terrified that you think he's a bad god-father because you have to go live with Severus." Remus said pulling Harry's attention back.  Harry just laughed.  "He's also worried that you'll end up liking Snape better than him, and then… well he doesn't like Snape much, childhood rivalry and all…" Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Tell Sirius that he's being a catastrophist.  He's not a bad godfather, he should know that, and just because Professor Snape has been a little… oddly behaved… doesn't mean he could ever be cooler than Sirius.  Besides, does he not remember who he is jealous of?  Its Snape, honestly I don't know why he is so worried." Harry said at just the wrong time, Severus was walking by, and appeared to have heard every word.  Harry looked up at him and sighed.  "Professor, I do not mean to offend you, it is just that Sirius was a bit worried."  Professor Snape nodded and turned on his heel.  Harry thought 'oh now I have done it.  He has done nothing but help me this summer, ever really, he even stopped that hex on my broom in first year, and this is what I do to repay him.  If he could have he would have slapped himself on the forehead, but as his left elbow didn't work properly, and his right hand was busy holding himself upright with the staff he was helpless.  Remus saw the expression and nodded.  He knew he had gotten Harry in trouble, and that Harry had been treading a thin line to begin with.  "Remus, next time we have a chat, remind me to make you put up a sound-proofing charm." Harry said and lightened the mood.  

            "Perhaps I should teach you so I don't have to remember, you know I am as old as Sirius" replied Remus, and they walked to a hall Harry hadn't ever been in with Remus explaining the sound-proofing charm to Harry.  They stopped at a portrait of the Hogwarts founders.  Dumbledore didn't tell me what the password was, he seemed to think you would know.  If not, his room is three portraits down, it is a portrait of medieval bee keepers.  If you want to see me or Sirius, we'll be behind the portrait of Robin Goodfellow, which you can get to if you go to the end of the hallway and turn right.  Severus' room is between your's and Dumbledore's and is behind a really dismal Paraclesius,.  You have to…" he was about to say when someone cut him off

            "State your name and business, and then I might come to the door" Severus finished for Remus.  "Your stuff has been moved to your room, and It will be your quarters all summer." He said icely and stalked towards his room his robes billowing.  Harry was slightly hurt by his tone, but resolved with himself that a, this was the dreaded potions master,  he would try and make friends with him.  It would make the summer far more bearable.  

            "Goodnight and Thank You!" Harry called out to Severus before the portrait shut.  "Remus, Thank you, goodnight, and tell Sirius that anything he gets me will be wonderful, because it came from him." Harry finished and gave Remus a hug.  "I'll see you both tomorrow."  Harry looked at the portrait, he smiled as he saw Slytherin sulking in the corner while Helga was bustiling around like a house wife, Gryffindor simply stood holding Rowina's hand looking regal.  Harry swallowed.  He actually had no clue what he was supposed to do to open the portrait.  "canary creams?" he said and all the figures in the portrait stopped and analyzed the boy "fizzing whizbees?" he tried again, when Godric began laughing.  

            "No son, but I would be tempted to hear you try again." Said Godric still looking over the boy.  "One would think you would have inherited some of Rowina's intelligence…You know for a warrior you are quite small" he added at which Harry looked a bit perturbed.  Rowina playfully punched Godric.

            "Godric dear, can't you see he is tired, let him go to bed, there is plenty of time for you to tease him later" said the Lady Rowina. "Not to mention _after_ his birthday." She said giving Godric a meaningful look that Harry didn't understand.   Salazar had stopped sulking and had walked to the front of the portrait and was peering over at the boy, looked at Rowina and nodded his agreement.  Helga poked Godric in the ribs.

            "You can be so unfeeling sometimes." She said.  Harry was just looking at the portrait, wondering if the Hogwarts founders always acted this way.

            "Harry are you alright, dear? You're looking at us like we're insane." Rowina said.

            "No, sorry, it's not you" Harry replied.  The occupants of the portrait looked at him.  

            "No, your not certifiable, yet, and I foresee many more odd occurrences.  Don't be alarmed darling" said Rowina carefully. "But now to bed with you!" She finished with a motherly shooing motion and the portrait swung open to reveal a beautifully furnished main room, which appeared to have many different corridors leading off of it. 'oh great, I need a new map' thought Harry to himself.

            Under normal circumstances Harry would have jumped at the opportunity to explore them all, but he was tired.  Besides, under normal circumstances he would have had Ron and Hermione to help. He nearly slept on the big sofa that stood before a large fireplace when he decided it was best to find a bed.   He found that there were five main corridors and then some smaller ones.  He decided that the larger corridors were more promising.  He walked towards the rightmost corridor, and opened the first door, to find a weapon room.  He hobbled to the second door that was quite long and had a dueling stage set up, much like the one he remembered from the club in his third year.  Shutting that door he went to the next room, when he found that this was most likely yet another training room. 'Alright', he reasoned, 'this is a fighting corridor'. 

He went back to the common room and tried the hallway that was most left.  He found in it a store room, stocked with potions ingredients, a potions lab, another store room, and gave up 'potions lab even Snape would be envious of'.  Harry retreated, the sofa looking better all the time.  Trying one more time he chose the hallway just to the left of the center, he found a room that had within it a reflecting pool, another with divination supplies.  That didn't appear to be the correct hallway either, but as he opened another door he found an enormous library, rivaling the main Hogwarts library. He then tried the hallway immediately to the east of the entryway and found a room that reminded him of a forest, but as he looked around he found an enormous bathroom.  It was larger than the Prefect's bathroom, and had a steaming hot tub, and a bath that rivaled.  There was a large shower, and huge fluffy towels on the towel racks.  He retreated, and opened the next door on the corridor and found himself in a Sauna.  He reveled in the warmth, and then left this room too.  He continued up the hallway stepping into a steam room.  Tired he decided to retreat to the sofa, not caring what was down the seventh hallway.  He caught sight of a Hogwarts Crest on the fireplace just in the centre, and for some reason was compelled to touch it.  He got up from the sofa and put his hand on the Crest.  The fireplace disappeared.  


	10. To sleep, perchance to dream

Chapter 8— "To sleep, perchance to dream, Aye there's the rub" 

            Where the fireplace had once been was now a magnificent gothic archway.  There were various ruins etched into the creamy marble it was made of.  Harry looked before him and was relieved to see a bed, albeit a bit taken aback.  It was magnificent.  The room was fit for a king.  Decorated in the colours of the founders, it was rich and warm.  He was standing in the centre where the Hogwarts crest was proudly displayed in the middle of the thick creamy carpet.  And to Harry's tired body, the thing he had been looking for all night.  The bed.  It was beautifully carved.  Each post of the bed had a different animal at the top, and the hangings were made of cream, edged on each side by cording which displayed the each houses colours.  The sheets were made of silk, and there were thick warm blankets covering him.  He sank down into the bed and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow, still wearing his robes and holding onto the cane. The lighting in the room magically dimmed as Harry drifted off with one last thought in his head "if this is what the rooms they gave me I wonder what Dumbledore's place is like.  

_"Kill the Spare" Voldemort bellowed and the sickening flash of green light hit Cedric, and he fell to the floor.  Voldemort began to laugh almost manically.  "So, Harry, how do you like seeing your friends die?  I can do it again.  The scene replayed its self, only this time instead of Cedric it was Cho.  "How about this time.  I will stop when ever you ask, all you have to do is tell me." Voldemort said.  _

_"I will never ask you for anything." Harry replied coolly.  'this is only a dream' he reminded himself.  Voldemort then replayed the scene in the Chamber of Secrets with Ginny, only he changed the ending.  Ginny had died.  He looked at Harry to see some emotion, and though Harry was raging inside he refused to give Voldemort the pleasure. "Honestly I would think you remembered how that actually turned out.  I distinctly remember that you failed" he replied to the unanswered question. _

_"No, well, what about this?" Voldemort challenged and the scene changed again, it was the Burrow.  And it was surrounded by Death Eaters.  Harry could hear Molly screaming, and the green flashes of light.  No one managed to leave the house as it burnt down. Harry felt his heart break, but he kept his mask up.  For some reason he felt it was essential for everyone's safety that he did not reveal his feelings.  If Voldemort knew what would hurt him it was just like signing their death warrant.  _

_"Honestly, I would think you could do better than murdering a few Weasleys.  I would think the Malfoy's would have let you know that they are even more worthless than their second hand robes." Harry drawled, doing his best Draco impression, sounding calm and almost sickening himself with his words.  Voldemort was furious. He couldn't get to Harry.  _

_"Ahh, but I haven't brought out your precious mudblood." As Voldemort turned Harry began to laugh, and imagined Voldemort in the pink tutu.  However, as this was a dreaming world it was possible.  Voldemort turned around even angrier, "What did you do?" He screamed, and lifted his wand to shout out a curse, but Harry in his mind changed it into a feather duster, and Voldemort stood there brandishing a feather duster in a pink tutu when a death eater entered the room.  _

_                        The deatheater caughed covering up a laugh. "My Lord, you must wake."  _

_"What is it, can you not see that I am buisy?" He asked brandishing his feather duster menacingly at the Death Eater.  Harry turned it into a wooden spoon as he scolded the Death Eater.  It was reminincent of Mrs Weasley scolding George and Fred. As he uttered' Crucio'. Voldemort first became aware of the wooden spoon problem.  He became even more angry.  "Do you think this is funny?" he shouted "Stand before your lord." He shouted.  He proceeded to beat the Death Eater with the wooden spoon until it broke.  _

_The death eater fell to the ground and when it was over said "thank you my lord, I have come to tell you that there is a weak link surrounding Karakoff the Trator."  _

_            'Crucio' he shouted out of habit. "Why do you mention such things in front of the boy?' Spat out Voldemort, forgetting that he was not armed.  _

_"Forgive me my lord, I do not see anyone." And he told the truth because despite Harry's ability to change things in the dream world he was unable to wake up, so he made himself invisible.  Voldemort looked around and didn't spy Harry.  Assuming he had awoken he looked angry._

_Just then the world swirled and blackened, and as the colours changed and refocused he was in a room, a circle of death eaters.  Voldemort was sitting in his throne.  They dragged in a very brused little man that Harry did not know.._

_"Where is  Karakoff.." Said Voldemort. "Not quick enough with your answer."  'crucio'  Harry's scar burned as the man  writhed on the floor. "Where is he" he continued_

_            "I am not aware, my Lord" said the trembling man._

_"I am not your Lord, I have not accepted you as my child." Countered Voldemort. "Why did you bring me this useless piece of filth?" continued Voldemort when he released the man.  "Were you mocking?" 'crucio.'  He shouted  and cursed four of the Death Eaters present.  "Did I not give you specific instruction?"  _

_            "Forgive me, My Lord, but I believe he has useful knowledge" whimpered one of the Death Eaters_

_"Do you dare question me?" replied Voldemort. 'temptra' he shouted and the man rolled around on the floor in agony. "Lucius, I know you have a vendetta against him.  And I will give him to you to dispose of.  Just make sure it is long and painful." Voldemort smiled.  One of the death eaters stepped out of the circle and picked up his prize.  "That is all, you may go."  The death eaters filed out of the room quickly, and the vision faded as Voldemort paced around his room.  _

            Harry woke up with his scar throbbing, and a few drops of blood trickling down his forehead.  This was far more than just a nightmare.  Despite his current mistrust in the man he had to tell Dumbledore.  Sighing he looked at his bare wrist before he remembered he didn't have a watch.  He had only been asleep for an hour and a half, but it seemed both like fifteen minutes and eternity,  he was more exhausted than he had been before.  Harry 'perhaps madam Pomfry will give me a sleeping potion' he thought, but as he looked around he realized he wasn't in the Hospital wing any more.  There was no Madam Pomfry to give him such a draught, and Harry didn't want to worry her and have her keep Harry in the hospital wing yet again. 

 While Harry debated obtaining a dreamless sleep, he realized that he had to use the loo.   As Harry looked around the plush room he remembered his hunt for a bed which had gone on earlier.  He slid softly out of the sheets and walked with his toes squishing into the deep carpet, towards a door on the opposite side of the room he hadn't noticed before, guided by unseen instinct. 

This time, however, Harry had guessed correctly, for when he walked up to the door it opened revealing another enormous bathroom. He walked over behind a frosted glass screen and found the toilet. He relieved himself, then surveyed his surroundings.  There appeared to be a circular pool in the centre of the bathroom.  To the south of that was a hot tub.  Across the pool from the Hottub was an enormous bath. All three were flush with the black mica flecked granite floor.  The ceiling again enchanted to show the sky.  On the far wall were three doors.  Two pure, slightly aquamarine tinged glass one each end, the centre one made of cedar.  The left purely glass one was a shower, but it was an enormous square, a grown man could have lay down in it, obviously designed for more than one person, and it appeared that there were jets that could be turned on to spray from every angle, but as Harry stood at the door the shower began resizing itself and now was appropriately created for one person.  Harry shook his head and closed the door, opening the next.  The cedar door revealed another sauna, this was a bit smaller than the one he had discovered earlier.  The warmth was inviting and Harry removed his robes and sat in it for a bit, perspire softly beading his brow and torso before he began thinking and with the thinking came the memories of the summer, the beatings the rapes, and then the memories from the vision, the cries and tortures and the screams.  He got up and left the sauna slightly shaky, and forwent opening the last door, instead diving in the pool to clean off, and rubbing down with one of the towels that appeared next to it.  Getting out and getting dressed.  His curiosity getting the better of him, as he could think of no reason for the third door he opened it and a waft of faintly scented steam escaped.  'ah, a steam room.' Curiosity satiated he wandered back to the bedroom.  And then decided to go and find a book in the library that he could read until morning.  

Harry wasn't quite sure how to leave the room, but remembered appearing in the centre of the crest on the carpeting, so he walked back there, but nothing happened.  He began to get worried, but the more he thought about it, the less likely walking across the carpeting would get him back to the room.  As Harry thought to himself what was different, he remembered his overwhelming desire to find a bed last night.  So he walked back to the centre of the rug and thought about every aspect of the great room, the fireplace, and especially the sofa, and wished to be there.  When he opened his eyes he was actually standing on the sofa its self.  Harry smiled to himself, ah, so that is how it works.  What he didn't know was that the standard way out of the room was to push the crest on the fireplace.  Harry had apparated.  

As Harry wandered around he found the place more immense than he had ever thought.  He walked toward the library.  Harry really wanted to explore the whole living area, but didn't have the energy, his body was aching, and his mind was pleading to be realised from the pain of his nightmares, his guilt.  As he wandered through the shelves in the library he worried about his friends, the future, and how much more pain he would inflict on others.  As he walked through the tall shelves they began to remind him of the walls of the Labyrinth, so he grabbed a random book, and scurried out of the library, and back to the Great Room.  He flopped down on the soft, suede sofa, not risking a return trip to the bed, which might end with another nightmare.  He opened the book, a large dusty Tome, and began to read. 

_            The magic contained in this book is not within the sphere of the common wizard. This book, therefore, is not accessable to all.  It is protected by an encryption spell. The contents will only be visible to those privledged beholders who meet it's qualifications. . If the following pages are illegible please secret this book somewhere safe that he for whom this is intended will be able to benefit from it's knowledge.  _

_                                                            Thank you, _

_                                                                        Merlin_

Harry nearly dropped the book when he read 'Merlin.'  As he thought about the rest of the complex he found himself in, he realized that  Harry was disappointed.  If he couldn't read the book he would have to trudge all the way back to the library and grab another.  But as he turned the page and expected jibberish, the book glowed for a second and there he found a table of contents.  Now thoroughly interested Harry flipped through the entire tome and found every word in place.  'Must not be a very selective encryption' thought Harry, not noting, or choosing to ignore the singular '_he for whom this is intended_.'  He opened to the first chapter, which was on wandless magic.  Harry smiled when he read the title, knowing several ways in which this could be useful in a battle with Voldemort and his cronies, and also how it would be essential while he still needed the walking stick.  For Harry had not realized that the staff he carried with him would have capabilities far beyond his wand when the elements of it's construction were put together.  

Through out the night Harry practiced.  He had mastered nearly everything in the chapter.  Much of the review he had given himself over the summer was paying off.  He could perform nearly every spell they had learnt up to year three wandless.  Most of the spells had been weak at first, except for the moving spell.  He could, and had, moved everything in the room, wand free and without an incantation. In addition, he was able to do a few things not covered in any spell book he had yet read. For example, he could conjure orbs of fire and water, create a pearlescant barrier around himself that was supposed to make him invisible,  Harry wasn't very good at that though he couldn't tell because there was no one in the room to test it out on, but he had learned many other things he knew would come in handy, at least to prank Sirius.  A clock on the mantle chimed six times, breaking Harry's concentration and, having lost the distraction of new spells, the memories of everything that had been going on came flooding back.  He got up off the couch and walked over to the mantle, pressing his hand against the crest.  He put the book on his bed, and undressed leaving his clothes on the end of the scarcely slept in bed.  Then he went to take a shower.  

            The warm jets came from every direction and were soothing to Harry's beaten body.  Suprizingly there were no real scars from the beating, aside from the yellowing of his skin where the bruises had been, and the several bones that were still healing.  Harry decided to end the luxurious shower early so he could quickly jump into the hottub.  He hobbled over, causing himself great pain, as he had left the cane against the wall.  After three steps he called it to himself, and then used it to aid him in the several meter walk.  As he sank into the hot steaming tub he smiled.  At least he felt warm here.  As quickly as his reverie began it ended. He had to meet Professor Snape in less than an hour and he wanted to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus. 

 He slowly clambered out of the hot tub, summoned his cane and one of the large fluffy robes on the heated racks, and put it on, tying it in the center.  He hobbled back into the bedroom, where he proceeded to dress.  Unsure of the day's travel plans he was uncertain whether to wear muggle or wizarding clothing.  However, he decided that muggle clothing was better suited to most types of travel, so he put on a pair of the 'distressed' jeans, a pair of shoes made by the same designer. Diesil.  Odd name for a company  Tied his shoes and then put on a black tee-shirt and a white collard shirt, and a black belt.  Everything he was wearing was courtesy of Severus Snape, and it all looked perfect.  Yet Harry was terrified of seeing the man.  He was concerned that the conversation Severus had over heard would ruin their fragile relationship.  Hearing the bells chime again, this time only once, he knew that it was 6:30 and thus Harry wanted to get to Sirius' as soon as was possible.  He folded the robes he had worn the day before, and put everything in his trunk.  He then walked over to the crest and tried to think about the great room, but found himself focused on the portrait Remus had described.  When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the great room, he was in the hallway outside of the portrait.  Harry wrote this off as some special property of the crest.

            He stood outside of the portrait unsure what to do.  "Robin?" he said in an attempt to wake the portrait.  The man still snored.  Harry repeated "Robin Goodfellow[1]" a bit louder this time, and the man choked on his snore, and then sat up looking around, apparently not seeing Harry.  "I am Harry Potter, I am here to see Remus Lupin."   Harry said clearly.  

            "If you are Harry Potter, why do I not know you?" Said the portrait questioningly. "Where did you come from?  Are you an apparition? A Ghost? Or one with amazing skill and luck?" asked Robin  "I am Robin Goodfellow the hobgoblin, otherwise known as Puck." He said conspiratorially  "Have you been sent by Oberon?"

            "No, I am Harry Potter, and I am here to see Remus Lupin."

            "Are you part of his merry crew, out to send mischief on my occupants anon?"

            "No though I am the son of prongs"

            "Ahh, and yet you wish no mischief on my companions.  What a sad day for micheviery." said the portrait a little disappointed and swung open. 

 Harry entered the room, expecting something like where he was staying, but to say that it was not nearly as opulent would be the understatement of the century.  It was a very toned down version of the dormitories, There was a small sitting room with two chairs, identical to those in the Gryffindor common room.   There was a small fireplace, nearly half the size of Harry's, and two doors.  He knocked on the first door.  He heard a sleepy mumbling before the person must have returned to their dreams.  From Harry's perspective everything looked tiney after being in his own luxuriously appointed chambers. 

 He tried the second door.  Knocking loudly, he heard a growl then a bark, then something come walking toward the door.  When it opened there was a big black, sleepy looking dog.  When it saw Harry the dog nuzzled him for a second, his tail thumping sleepily against the door, and then it turned around and retreated to the bed room.  Harry followed.  Again, the room suprized him at its relative sparseness.  The carpet wasn't nearly as thick, the bed half the size, it wasn't a feather bed, and the room was a quarter of the size of the room he had been staying in.  the bed was the standard dorm size, as apposed to the immensely overgrown bed Harry hadn't slept in last night.  When Harry was in the room it looked the same size as a dorm bed, but sitting here, he knew that it was because the room was so large, and that it was far larger than Sirius's.  The dog jumped up on the bed and then curled up.  Harry sat next to him and patted him on the head, telling him that he'd miss him, and that they would have to do something fun soon. 

"Are all the rooms at Hogwarts like this one?" he asked carefully "Oh, well Dumbledore's are a bit nicer, as you would imagine, a few more rooms, better décor, a little larger, though not much."  I hear Severus' are nicer than ours too, but then he always was Dumbledore's favorite, after your father.  It was always interesting when the two got in trouble after a prank war.  Dumbledore often seemed caught between punishing them and laughing.  I've stayed in quite a few different rooms though, as we order agents are always shuffled around for security.  But theyr all the same, why?" he rambled sleepily. 

            "Order agents?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, but before Sirius had a chance to deny anything Harry remembered his dream, and realized he wouldn't have time to tell Dumbledore.  "Sirius, could you talk to Dumbledore about something for me?" asked Harry.  The big black dog raised an eyebrow and then transformed, now there was a pyjamad Sirius looking a bit ruffled.  Harry continued "I had a dream, and my scar hurt, so it wasn't just a nightmare." Sirius looked worried.  Harry concisely told him everything that had happened, leaving out the feather duster and the pink tutu, because it would distract Sirius." When he finished it was already 7:00.  

"Ahh, Sirius I have to go.  Tell Remus I dropped by but he was too buisy snoring to see me off.  I can't be late, and you must tell Dumbledore.  Also tell him that I think Snape might be in danger." Said Harry in a rush, then gave Sirius a hug.  He hobbled out of the room, and towards the door.  When the portrait swung open he knew he was late.  He closed his eyes, and mustered his strength as he tried to lengthen his stride so he would be there quicker.  He kept imagining the portrait as he walked when he nearly bumped into Professor Snape. 

 "Harry, we're to meet in half an hour.  Or are you as incompetent with directions as with reading a watch.  Perhaps,  you forget that we were to meet outside of your portrait, not mine?" said the professor icely.  Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  He had walked past his own portrait, yet not a significant amount of time had passed and he felt as if he had only taken several steps.  As Severus looked at Harry he noticed the clothes he was wearing and his face softened.  He held back a laugh.  Snape was wearing a similar pair of jeans, but his tee-shirt was white and his over-shirt black.  And where Harry had left his open Snape had his buttoned.  Yet it was eerily similar.  He remembered Harry's genuine thank you and how poorly those muggles had treated him.   "I'll be by in a little while, I want to go grab something from my office, and then I will be up to retrieve your things." He said a bit less frigidly.  Harry turned around and began to walk back towards his portrait, still curious how he had passed it. 

            "Good morning" said Rowina to Harry as they stood before the portrait.  "I am sorry you did not have a good night's rest, but I hope that you found what you were looking for in the library?" she asked. 

            "Good morning, yes I did.  Would you mind if I brought the book with me?" replied Harry, wondering if Dumbledore had put him in there so he could spy on him.

            "Why it is yours." Replied Rowina slightly confused.  "Everything is." Added another voice from the portrait.

            "Harry, You'll have to explore a bit more, have a brilliant day." Said Godric, while rubbing Rowina's shoulder softly. 

            "Oh, I almost forgot." Harry said.  "Severus Snape, is bringing me back to his house this morning, Dumbledore thinks it is unhealthy for me to be at school all summer, and he is insisting that I have a little time away from Hogwarts.  Professor Snape will be coming by in about half an hour, to help me get my stuff, because I can't really carry it.  Would you mind letting him in?"  asked Harry.  Godric and Rowina looked a bit disappointed.  

            "I am sorry to hear you are leaving so soon, my boy.  I was hoping that we could get better acquainted" Said Godric.  

            "I do see your Grandfather's logic though.  I hope you have a pleasant time." Said Rowina.  Harry looked at her confused.  "We will most definitely let him in." she said and the portrait swung open.  

            Harry rubbed his head.  "I must have heard her wrong.  Surly she said Headmaster."  And with that he proceeded to sit on the sofa and dismiss the comment.  

            "Master Harry Potter Sir!" exclaimed something small standing in the corner.  

            "Dobby, how wonderful to see you." Said Harry, a little too cheerfully.  

            "Dobby is here to get anything you need sirs.  Dobby was bringing you breakfast Master Harry Potter Sir." Sad the little elf and disappeared with a 'pop' only to reappear with huge trays of food.  

            "Thank you Dobby." replied Harry, as he began to push the food around the plate.  "How have you been?" Harry asked.   

            The little elf ran over and hugged him. "Master Potter worried Dobby." He began. "Dobby so scared when yous was in hospital.  Dobby was angry with himself for not going this summer with Master Harry Potter, sir.  When Dobby is hearing Master Dumbledore say that Master Harry Poter is having chambers here Dobby was being first to volunteer for Master Harry Potter, sir.  When he told us elves that this is to be your room they were surprised.  But Dobby is not being surprised.  Dobby is always knowing Master Harry Potter was a Great Wizard.  Dobby is knowing that Master Harry Potter will make good Isixisi.  Dobby was telling the others that.  After all this was announced there was about ten more that were joining me.  But Dobby is being director, Master Dumbledore says so because Dobby is knowing the Great Wizard Master Harry Potter, sir ."  Harry smiled throughout, picking at the food.  He wasn't hungry and was halfway ignoring the small elf's speech. He was about to ask Dobby what 'Isixisi' meant as it was the second time he had been called it, but the thought was pushed out of his mind as the painting swung open and Snape stepped in.

**A/n**

Please read authors notes at the beginning of the story.  Please also take the time to review…unless you hate the story and want me to stop… then again, if you hate it and want the torture over reviewing might be a good plan, I'll return back to my shell, and you won't be bothered by any further developments.   So.. either way, pweese? *puppy dog eyes*

  


* * *

[1] Puck, the misgevious 'devil' that worked for King Oberon in Shakespear's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ known for his pranks played on the unsuspecting


	11. of Crests, Fights, and Apparition?

Chapter 9—Snape's Interrogation 

Harry was startled and curled himself up into a protective position while holding his wand out. He relaxed slightly when he saw that the man who had come storming into his rooms was Snape. However, he was still on guard. He eyed the man warily as he glided into the room obviously more interested in the suite than the occupant.  Harry nervously awaited his acknowledgment, all too aware that the overheard conversation last night would have ramifications in the fledgling relationship between the two. The stony glare which seemed to take in everything did nothing to calm his nerves. 

As Snape examined the opulently appointed flat he noticed that once again the Headmaster had spoiled Potter. The room he was looking at was magnificent, lavish and resplendent. '_ah__, yes, give the Favourite the deluxe suite, after all the darling of the wizarding world is far too 'special' to live like the commoners. The impetuous, spoiled, insolent little brat really needed to add another one of your indulgences.' _ As he continued to study the room he couldn't help but allow his jaded emotions overwhelm his rational thought. '_He's playing you Albus, the snivelling little whelp knows of some weakness and he exploits it, when you turn your back he'll stab you in the heart.  He did it to me last-night, the little bastard. He has the whole world wrapped around his pinkie.' _While a part of Snape tried to remind him that this was not true, it fell on deaf ears as he finally turned his gaze to the boy on the sofaand saw James. 

"You do realize you have everyone wrapped around your little finger." Severus said scathingly gesturing to the room. His finely honed tongue poised to cut the boy deeply for his response, expecting a boast, superior smirk, or grin. But the boy didn't. He simply gathered his knees to his chest and put his arms around them in a protective posture while eyeing the darker man.

"Sir, I didn't ask for any of this." Harry said no louder than a whisper.

"Oh, I see Mr. Potter, You didn't ask, you expected it. Celebrities like you shouldn't live like the rest of the world."

"Your right, of course, I should have stayed in the cupboard. At least there I knew what to expect from those around me. The headmaster appointed the rooms, I had no say in the matter." Harry replied in a slightly wavering voice, but this time a bit more forceful.

"Lets all pity the poor orphaned celbrity."

"I Never wanted to be a celebrity. I Never wished that I would have a Dark Lord out to kill me. I Never wished to grow up in a closet, spending my childhood being beaten, raped, spiders and hunger my only companions. I Certanly Never wished to grow up unloved and parentless. I Never asked if they could take my I have not asked for your pity. I never wished for you to overhear my conversation last night. I Never would ask for anything but your friendship, which I mistakenly believed might be possible to obtain."

"And your comments last night prove you to be so worthy of friendship"

"And I am certain you never said something untrue to make another feel better. Never told someone that their outfit was lovely when it wasn't. No, your perfect. You could have come up with a better way of pacifying your overprotective Godfather who believes he has failed everyone that he has ever loved because he wasn't there to save my parents, and he wasn't there for me to grow up with. Fuck this, I thought you understood me a bit better. I guess I was wrong, you really can't look further than the façade, I certainly thought I could see something more behind yours you sanctimonious hypocritical bastard." Harry delivered this in a cold, quiet voice as he curled up further into the sofa. The authority though stopped Snape as he looked at the small child curled into himself and he sighed. He was wrong.

"I am not attention seeking. I did not ask for any of this. I willingly went back to the Dursley's to be beaten, raped, belittled, starved, and generally abused so that you and the rest of the wizarding world didn't have to worry about their 'savior.' Dumbledore said it was the safest place for me, and I did not seriously object because I knew he had his reasons, and I knew he knew what went on. Do you think that any of my life has been easy? Pampered? You overheard one comment, one.  You see a room that I did not pick out, and you automatically make assumptions. Your conclusions are incorrect. I would have been happy to stay in the Infirmary another night, Or even in a room the size of a fucking walk-in closet. It would have been plenty nicer than what I am accustomed to."

Snape leveled his trustworthy glare on James. _No, that wasn't right, this was Harry_, James was never that small. As he looked closer Severus saw the boy's expression, fierce and determined, but where he expected blue he saw green eyes pained and sorrowful. This triggered him to remember everything that Harry had been through. He looked like James, but that was where the similarities ended. James had always been carefree, cheerful, and caught up in his own world of quiddich, girls, and friends. Severus realized that Harry had never been given a childhood. He hadn't had parents, and had rescued the wizarding world once. After returning ten years later, everyone he had saved still seemed unable to fend for themselves. He had been fighting Voldemort and his supporters non stop. He had single-handedly done more than anyone else when he was a mere baby, and yet he kept it up, not complaining, not commenting, and every year it seemed he managed to save someone, or something. As all these memories and realizations flashed through his mind his facial features softened a bit, and he felt nauseous and ashamed at his actions. He turned to leave the room when the voice began again, Severus stopped mid-step and turned back to the small boy. 

"Sir, I want to apologize for what you overheard last night. My intention was not to hurt you, to laugh at you, nor to cause you any pain. It was simply to alleviate the worries of my godfather, which would make this summer that much easier on everyone." Harry said calmly and quietly again, and Severus felt a sinking dread. What had he done?

"Harry, I, I accept your apology and offer my own in return. I allowed myself to fall into a familiar pattern." _And in so doing ruined our relationship._

"I… Can we go back to the way things were? Pretend this didn't happen?" Harry asked once again sounding like a small child. Severus nodded. Harry got up off the sofa with a small wince and walked over to the older man, giving him a hug and nuzzling into his shirt. Severus stiffened at first, and was unsure where to put his arms, but then softly put them on the boys back, internally shuddering when he could feel every rib and vertebrae. Harry sighed softly, taking in that wonderful herbal and musky smell, feeling safer than he had all night, and then drew back, pulling Severus over to the sofa and then sat in his lap. Severus was taken aback, but Harry pulled his arms around his waist, and leaned his head against the older man's chest as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Tell me about your morning, what you did before you got here, perhaps what caused the whole 'wrapped around your finger' comment?" Harry asked, once again reminding Severus of a small child.

"Your portraits love you. Salazar and Godric wanted a good look at your guardian. Godric wanted to make sure I would be able to protect you and challenged me to a duel.  Rowina stopped him and he reluctantly wished me luck," _'I wonder if he knows how much I will need caring after a child that should by all rights hate me'_ he said under his breath. "Salazar wasn't sure if he could trust me, and was warning me not to corrupt you, but after an interrogation told me to be gentle and nice to you." said the Potions Master said with a touch of anger, mostly at himself and thinking that it was all a tad ironic that Salazar didn't trust him. 

"They are an odd set." Harry said in response. Their conversation was interrupted though by Dobby. "Master Harry Potter, sir, I didn't mean to interrupt" Dobby said wringing his ears. "Oh…Did Master Harry Potter Sir not enjoy his breakfast?" said Dobby with his lower lip quivering, and drawing Severus's attention.

"Dobby, it was wonderful, I was just not that hungry." Said Harry trying to pacify the distraught house-elf "Thank you very much though, it was excellent" Severus looked over at the breakfast that was sitting on the table. It was nearly untouched. 

"Harry, Madam Pomfry gave you strict instructions." Severus admonished. 

Harry sighed. It definitely wasn't worth another argument. He slowly shifted out of Severus's lap and sat in his former seat contemplating the porridge. He gradually attempted to eat the porridge but his stomach resisted. His dreams had just been too nauseating. Severus looked over at the boy and saw that he was turning slightly green. Harry obviously wasn't happy about the arrangement, but he wasn't arguing. Very unlike him. When half the bowl was gone when Harry's stomach lurched and he nearly threw up all over the table.

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand soothingly on Harry's back before he could stop him self. "Are you alright? You can stop now if you want. Let's go to your bedroom, you can lie down a bit and I'll pack your things." Dobby cleared the tray silently, and Harry got up a little shakily and then leaned on Severus. 

Harry put his hand on the crest of the fireplace and watched as the archway appeared. Snape's breath was taken away when he saw Harry's bedroom. The room he had given Harry was beautiful, and overlooked the gardens at his family estate, yet it was nothing compared to this room. Snape felt himself wondering if his own castle would meet Harry's approval, when he remembered the argument this morning, and the cupboard he had found Harry in. He walked Harry over to the bed, and had him lay down. He looked around the room for Harry's belongings and saw a set of Harry's clothes sitting, folded, at the bottom of the bed. Aside from that there appeared to be nothing of Harry's in the room. 

"Is there anything else you wish to take with you?"

"There are a couple of books in the main room that Rowina said I could take with me…"

"Alright, We'll get them on the way out." Severus took out his wand and shrunk the trunk and broom. Putting them in the back pocket of his jeans he walked back over to the bed. 

"Alright, we'll be going to my house by port key this morning. There are a few rules and I would like to go over them before we get there." He said, in his lecturing voice. Harry nodded. "Breakfast is at 7, lunch at 1, and dinner at 8. You had best be punctual. If you see any visitors, feel free to talk with them, however do not reveal that you know where you are nor that I am the owner. It will keep both of us safer. The wards act to obliviate their memory of anything specific they remember about the house, but they will remember all of their conversations. Seeing as no one can apparate in or out of either my house or Hogwarts I will be giving you a port-key. It was very hard to create as it can only work for you, and will bring you to either Hogwarts or your rooms. I have had several rooms set up for your use. You are also free to roam. Please respect my privacy and don't go searching beyond locked doors. If you feel an insatiable desire to do so, please inform me and I might allow you to enter. If you need anything let your house elves know. I will inform you on when we will be returning to Hogwarts." Severus had finished his speech. It was done. 

He reached into his pocket and fished out a ring. It was made of an unidentified metal that was silver in colour and sparkled like platinum, the eyes were emerald. Other than that it appeared to be quite standard. Severus had found it while searching for a plain silver ring, and it had reminded him of Harry. He also thought about the irony of Harry having to wear a 'silver' and green serpent at all times. He had actually found it in Knockturn Alley, when he was making a routine visit, as part of his Death Eater cover. He had checked it for dark curses, and had found none. When he asked Professor Flitwik to scan it the tiny little professor wanted to keep it and study it. He had found on it several powerful charms that he could neither activate nor determine much about, aside from the fact that they would most likely protect the bearer, provided he was the correct bearer. However the ring was harmless, it would not hurt anyone that wore it. With the tiny professors assurances Severus decided it was worth chancing it, the ring seemed to be too perfect. He and Dumbledore worked to make it a portkey. However, he was not expecting the reaction the ring had to Harry. When Harry put it on his finger it was as if the snake woke up, and it slithered around for a second before resettling fitting the contours of Harry's finger's perfectly. Then it looked up and said 'Ah, so nice to finally have you as my master I have longed to sit on a proper finger' Snape blinked. Harry, seeing his face, began to wonder what was odd. 

"I assume that it doesn't always do that?" said Harry. Snape just shook his head to indicate that Harry was correct. Harry then looked at the ring, and said something in Parseltongue that Snape couldn't understand. He was fascinated though, he knew Harry was a Parselmouth, but to hear him actually speak it. The snake-ring slithered down Harry's finger and then dropped off into his other hand, once again a ring. "Will you try it on?" asked Harry, as if performing an experiment. When Severus put it on nothing happened. It remained a ring. He handed it back to Harry. When the ring touched Harry's hand it again turned into a snake. 'Who are you?' Harry asked it in Parseltongue. 

"Your key, young master" it responded, then after a pause said "Master Slytherin wishes to speak." 

"Ahh… my dear boy, you have discovered a piece of your inheritance." Boomed a voice sounding remarkably like Salazar. "I would tell you more, but you will find out soon enough. Do not fear me, I am much different now than the stories would let you think. Your bloodline has always been that of my true heir. I am not proud of the flith that Tom does in my name." It continued. "Oh, and do tell that Potions Master of yours that he has finally chosen to serve the heir I am actually proud of, I heard my portrait tried to scare him.  If he loosens up he might do a fine job, and I am quite sorry that he respected me enough to follow the one who did not deserve his mind. I have said too much, we will talk soon." The voice stopped, it wasn't the ring talking. Harry looking to the professor for a reaction, but he was looking at Harry for an explanation.

"Master, he speaks truth. He instructed me not to listen to the snake man" said the ring.

"Harry, I do not understand Parselmouth, but am I wrong to assume that there were two different voices?" Said Severus. "Who? and what did they say, and why do you look so torn between being sick and curious?" he continued.

"Well… it said that the ring was a piece of my inheritance, and it told me to listen because Salazar wanted to speak. He said that he was not proud of Tom's filth and to tell you that 'you have finally chosen to serve the heir he is proud of, he knows you will do well, and that he is ashamed that you respected him enough to follow the heir who did not deserve your mind. Does that make any sense to you?" finished Harry. Severus looked at Harry with curiosity and a bit of fear. 

'Holy..' said Harry before he cut himself off. "You know what Voldemort's name is right?" 

"Perhaps we should go talk to Albus before we leave." He said. 

Harry nodded "I was meaning to tell him about my dream." Severus stood and then without a thought helped Harry up and steadied him with the cane. Worried about the significance of both the ring and the dream he walked over to the fireplace and put his hand on the crest, being transported back to the great room. Harry looked at him curiously, and then stood on the crest imagining himself sitting on the sofa. Severus had just entered the room to see him sitting there.

"How did you?" said Severus, with a note of genuine curiosity, seeing that Harry had apparated…within Hogwarts grounds. 

"Oh, if you stand on the crest, and close your eyes, and think about where you want to be you are transported there instantly. I discovered it the other night when I couldn't figure out how to get out of the room" said Harry, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Severus nodded wondering if that was really the case.

Severus looked at Harry curiously and Harry was a bit taken aback, but told himself that Severus was suffering from stress. Severus picked up the books on the table, and put them in the bag he was carrying which held several potions supplies, his own shrunken trunk, and other articles. The two walked out of the portrait. As they walked down the hallway they failed to notice that the figure of Salazar was no longer sitting in the corner sulking but was actually smiling and speaking with Godric. Perhaps that was better, there was always the chance that if they had, they might have fainted from shock. As Harry hobbled next to the Potions Master he was beginning to have a new found respect for him. Harry knew that whatever was going on, Snape had known a bit, perhaps not all, but a bit, and he still volunteered to take Harry in. As Harry looked over at him, he noticed he was not striding in his billowing gate, but was maintaining Harry's feable pace. As they walked on in silence he began to wonder if there was a connection between all the odd things that had been happening lately. Every year there had been something, but it seemed that the forces that be had started early this year. Before he realized they were outside the door and he heard Snape saying 'canary creams' while muttering something about the Weasley twins under his breath. 

"Ah, how good to see you two before your trip." Said the Headmaster cheerily. "Harry, I trust you did not have trouble getting into your rooms?" he said. When Harry nodded he smiled. "I hear they are beautiful, though I have only read accounts, you'll have to invite me in sometime." Continued Dumbledore to Harry's confusion. "I see that they didn't explain it to you. Well that makes sense, technically you weren't supposed to find out until your birthday, but the ball has already been set in motion, and I believe you soon might have the answers to your questions." Continued Dumbledore as he poured each a cup of tea.

"So what brings you here?"

"The ring, the portkey, it spoke as did Salazar." Severus said locking his eyes on the headmaster, daring him not to give an answer.

"Lemon drop?" Albus said as he proffered the highly recognizable tin to the two. Both declined, unable to understand the Headmasters capability of eating candy in the morning. "Very well then" he said as he unwrapped one, and began his story of the Hogwarts founders, and told them about a strange boy they had taken in as an infant. He was very promising and became a formidable force of good. Yet nothing is said later whether or not he had married or had children. However this is the case. He didn't explain about Merlin, or the Pendragons, or even his own relation to the child, fully aware that even this would be a shock to Harry he thought it would be best not to explain about Harry's other, far more prominent, ancestors, right away. 'They are meant to tell him anyway" he thought to himself. When he was finished Severus asked the first question. Harry was too dumbstruck to talk. It would be a process to tell him the whole thing, and it had to be done in babysteps. "You are Slytherin's true heir."

"He stole the bloodline as well?—How is that possible, I know he stripped him of his power, that is why he is a parsel-mouth, but I didn't actually think it went that deep.' He rattled out, far from his usual compsure. And then thought to himself, so he was the Heir of Slytherin… but as he thought it a new voice came into his head. 'You are so stupid, don't you realize he saved the school from that, not caused it? Stop trying to get him expelled, you are supposed to be his guardian. The guardian of the light. If you keep that up you will fail miserably.' Severus had to agree and the silent argument stopped. 

"And because of that stupid encounter I'm a parselmouth and proud heir to the dark Hogwarts founder." Harry said sarcastically broken out of his thoughts.

"Harry you mistake me. Although Voldemort did transfer his power to you, I have come to understand that you would have been a parselmouth even if you hadn't stripped Voldemort of his power. Salazar had two sons. One a squib who was taught to hate just like his father, who's descendant we now fight against , and one child he had with a Muggle whom he was actually in love with in his later days when he realized the error of his life. Her death in childbirth is what made him go mad, but before he did he took the child to the Hogwarts castle and left him on the doorstep. He was brought up by Godric and Rowina." The stories clicked in Harrys mind, and he was beginning to understand. "Harry's Grandmother was his heir. Lilly carried the bloodline of Slytherin, however it was dormant in her. Even I was not aware of this until after her death. Therefore Harry, remember that everyone has the propensity to be good or evil and it is the coices that define us. Salazar realized this later in his life, and fully regretted his decisions. He tried to start over, and he hoped that that would in some way erase his past. He has acknowledged you as his rightful heir, partially because he want's to erase his past, and he believes you can finish it for him, but also because he's quite proud of what he has heard and seen of you. He was especially impressed by the way you handled the chamber of secrets."

"The one other founder who's bloodline I do not know about enough is Helga's." He fished assured that Harry actually knew the answer.

"She was Godric's sister" Harry said factually, remembering the conversation the panting had had the night before. 

'As I suspected." He said with the coustomary twinkle in his eyes, and Harry suspected he had known that all along. 

"I get the feeling that there might be more to the story." Harry said confidently, "A lot more, and I believe you are in some way involved. And I believe it has something to do with why Voldemort wants to kill me" but Dumbledore just smiled a cryptic smile that seemed to say 'perhaps'. "So you aren't going to tell me?" Harry asked but he knew nothing would come from it. 

"Ahh, Now Harry, I heard something from a sleepy Sirius about a nightmare?" said Dumbledore, changing the subject a little less than smoothly, "You shouldn't worry we have taken extra precautions at your friend's residences." 

With that sentence Severus realized that Harry had never been given a childhood. He hadn't had parents, and had rescued the wizarding world once. After returning ten years later, everyone he had saved still seemed unable to fend for themselves. He had been fighting Voldemort and his supporters non stop. He had single-handedly done more than anyone else when he was a mere baby, and yet he kept it up, not complaining, not commenting, and every year it seemed he managed to save someone, or something. If Severus was right, he had seen more in his dreams than most grown men had ever had to cope with, he was probably privy to more pain than the inner circle. Severus suddenly looked at Harry again in a new light. 'I can't believe the responsibility put on him. No wonder he looks so tired. He is constantly fighting, even in his sleep.' Severus held back a sigh. 'And we treat him like a child. He has never properly been one. Even if he hates me he has a month at the castle. Maybe he'll be able to unwind there, I'll stay out of his hair, and there will not be any evil muggles. He needs the break.

"Harry, I think we should go home, and have some lunch." Harry's stomach churned at the idea of lunch but he didn't argue. "Just touch the port-key it automatically detects where you want to go." Harry was not looking forward to the familiar tugging sensation behind his navel. He looked a little fearful. "I assure you it is safe, the Headmaster made the portkey himself." Severus said in an attempt to calm Harry. He then tapped the leather band he wore around his wrist and was gone. Harry debated for another half second and then touched the ring with his wand hand. He felt the tug behind his navel, saw the swirling colours, and before he hit the ground with slamming force, found himself curling into a ball. He rolled several feet. Someone helped him up and he opened his eyes fearfully. The Potions Master was supporting him, while waving his wand and retrieving Harry's staff, which he handed Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked and Harry began to wonder if he was genuinely concerned. Harry nodded and looked around.

There was a large, gothic castle in front of him. It was uncanny how it reminded Harry of Professor Snape. As Harry continued to look around he realized that it wasn't as dismal as he thought, and it looked like an interesting place to spend the holidays. There appeared to be several very beautiful gardens, and he could hear the ocean. Harry turned around and saw a beautiful pebbled beach. "It's an island." Severus said as he saw Harry look into the water. "This water's a bit chilly for swimming in, but there is a nice pool." He continued, unable to tell what Harry was thinking he was trying to fill in the space. "Come follow me, we'll go to your rooms" he said, and led Harry toward the great entry way. They walked silently up to Harry's room. They opened the doors, and Severus smiled at the new decorations. They really brightened the room. 

The walls were no longer covered with deep green tapestries. Instead Severus had had several of the more vibrant landscape paintings in Harry's room. The bed was large, and it now had scarlet and gold hangings. There was a thick carpet on the floor, and red and gold pillows on the window seats. Severus took Harry's trunk out of his pocket. He expanded it and placed it at the end of Harry's bed. "There is a small library and a desk through there." Severus said and indicated a large door. "the bathroom is through there." He said and pointed in the opposite direction. "There is also a recreational room across the hall." "I'll let you get settled. I imagine your house elves will introduce themselves to you on their own time. I will meet you for lunch at one." Severus turned on his heel and left wondering if that had went well. 

toc

*^*^*^*^*

Authors Notes: Wow, many thanks for your reviews.  After re-reading this chapter I found quite a few glaring errors, that I have tried to fix.  I hope that it worked.  I will be writing up review responses and I will post them with the Author's Notes and the disclamer at the beginning.  I apoligize somewhat for my very delayed update here.  I finished my exams and then had houseguests, and was not able to write, or update.  No fear though, the story has been written in my head since last November, it's just getting it on paper that is the delay.  Thanks for the support and as always, I'd love to encourage more reviews!

~~~~@ Myrra @~~~~


	12. Akward Silences

Chapter 10—Home 

            Harry looked around and once again wondered if this was all a dream.  Wondering whether he was still at the Dursley's and just hallucinating. He walked over to the window seat and sat down.  As he gazed outside Harry let his mind wander over everything that had been going on.  He wondered what was going to happen to the Dursleys, if Voldemort would really torture his friends for power, and why it all related back to Harry.  When he looked down he saw the snake ring, and sighed, then leaned back and looked out the window again, trying to keep his mind clear as he saw the beautiful gardens leading out to the rocky cliffs and the sea beyond.  

            "Master Potter, sir?" Harry was pulled back into reality by a small house elf dressed in what looked like the Snape version of the Hogwarts house elf toga.  "I came help you, you is to be at lunch sir, Master Snape is saying that you is to be eating with him.  Is little master knowing where it is, or is little master needing Rilly's help?"  Harry smiled at the little elf.

            "Your help would be wonderful, thank you Rilly." he said, and the little elf looked slightly frightened.  "It's nice to meet you." He said kindly to the little elf.  

            "Master Potter is too kind.  My cousin was being right.  He is saying you is freeing him.  He is working at Hogwarts now, and he is being very proud of you.  He is telling Rilly to look after you sir.  He isn't trusting my master." She said.  "Master sir,  we should be being off!" she said and began walking out of the room.  Harry followed her a bit slower, he had been stiff from sitting so long and was leaning heavily on his cane.  

            "Is your cousin my friend Dobby?" he asked Rilly conversationally.  

            "Oh dear.  Stupid Rilly.  Rilly was often scolding Dobby, telling him no wizard would call him 'friend' but he was insisting you is as you are.  Forgive Rilly for she was speaking ill of you sir" she pleaded as she hit her head against a wall.  Harry stopped her and simply smiled at her with forgiveness.

            "Rilly, calm down, I am not angry with you." He said as they walked into the dining room three minutes to one, Rilly wasn't quite done apologizing though.   "Rilly so sorry for underestimating Master Potter, Rilly is not realizing how great he is.  Rilly is being very proud to serve you." The little elf curtseyed and disappeared with a 'pop'.  Severus had watched the whole scene and was a bit curious.  He knew about the mudblood's misguided campaign for the house elves but he didn't think anyone else took it seriously.  Harry settled himself at the table and used his best disarming smile.  

            "So who is Dobby?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.  Harry looked up at him.  

            "A house-elf at Hogwarts.  He brought me breakfast.  Used to be Lucius's" Harry replied somewhat quietly.

            "Lucius freed a house elf?" Severus asked with incredulity.  Harry realized he might end up having to tell the story, and he wasn't sure how Snape would react.  

            "Yup, he gave him a sock." Said Harry as straight-faced as possible, trying not to remember how angry Lucius was.  

            "Oh, I overheard Draco mentioning it.  Though I thought you were involved.  I distinctly remember hearing 'as if father didn't hate him before…"  

            The mention of the Malfoys was beginning to ruin Severus's mighty attempt at being Flitwick cheerful in his own reserved way, plus it seemed to put Harry on edge.  "I trust that your room is alright" he asked after a while to break the silence. Harry nodded politely.  Severus wasn't sure what else to do so he simply stopped fighting the silence.  When the meal was over he handed Harry several potions from his pocket, and left the table.  The meals went on like this for a while.  They would show up promptly, try and fail at conversation, and then sit quietly. Severus was really wondering why Albus had picked him for the job, but everytime he looked at Harry he saw that same expression of uselessness and Severus would vow to make things better, however each meal was another failure.  Harry would spend his days doing what he wished and meet Severus, they would eat silently and part ways.  Or so the potions master thought.  Every day the boy looked a bit worse, he ate a bit less, and the rings under his eyes were deeper.  Severus sighed, and then went about his work, making some potions to stock his classroom with, supplies for the hospital wing, and coming up with unconceivable amounts of work for his students. 

            Harry was suffering from his dreams.  He tried to avoid them, and used the extra time to focus on learning more magic. Unfortunatly, he couldn't avoid sleep forever.  He was reading the tome as he drifted off.  

            _Harry was being beaten by __Vernon__ who was calling him a murderer. Voldemort snuck into the house and killed him.  Harry turned around wondering what was going on and Voldemort smiled sickly at him.  Harry stood.  "We could do great things together.  I would give you all your heart desires.  Like killing that filthy Muggle.  Didn't it feel good to see him drop dead?"  Harry denied it with all his mental energy. "He was just like my father, couldn't appreciate a good wizard.  That is why I killed him.  That is why you will enjoy killing your uncle."_

_            "You are not a good wizard." Harry replied.  "If I wished him dead, I would have done it myself.  I do not share your weakness, your necessity of killing others." Harry continued, but his mind was nagging him, reminding him that he was relieved to _

_see the man drop dead. _

_            "Well you have in your own way, too bad you won't be able to watch because you'll pass out from the dementor" said Voldemort with an evil chuckle and the dream disappeared.  _

_            Harry was simply in blackness.  "I don't want him dead, I didn't want anyone to come, I am not like Voldemort." A large portion of his brain was saying, but a smaller, insidious part argued 'but you were happy to see him go, happy.  Like Voldemort said.'  "No, I am nothing like him.  I was relieved because I wasn't being injured any more, no more no less.  And I don't wish my uncle dead.  I am sorry that he has had to put up with me and bear his poisonous hate for so long." Harry said, out loud this time.  Something in the darkness responded. _

_            "I apologize for the pain that you have endured, it was not of my design.  However, from now on your dreams will be real, what is to come is to prepare you.  It will be painful but you have already discovered much about the dream world.  I whall do my best to aid you.  Never fail to remember the Tutu and the feather duster."  Harry looked around for the source of the voice, but did not see one, and then the world swirled again and he was in the all to familiar throne room.  Death Eaters were surrounding Voldemort in front of them was a feeble old man.  He was being interrogated, but Harry couldn't understand anything the man said, it was all in a Slavic language that he had never heard before.  It sounded like he was pleading, but at the final 'crucio' his will was broken and he bagan to ramble on and on in his foreign tongue.  After a while he stopped.  Voldemort looked pleased.  _

_            "Avery, step forward."  He said and pointed to one of the death eaters.  The Death Eater approached the throne, bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.  _

_            "Yes my lord"_

_            "You shall use this man to take you to the hide-out where you will find the first of the trators to be punished.  You will bring him back with you, do what you will with the prisoner." _

_            Avery bowed and shuffled backwards to the safety of the circle after another 'yes my lord'_

_            Voldemort then looked down at the ragged old man and levelled his wand 'Crucio' he said with sadistic happiness.  Instead of the customary flash of light followed by screaming nothing but a little rainbow came out of Voldemort's wand and where it touched sunlight appeared in the dark chamber.  Voldemort looked ready to kill.  The Death Eaters were all watching his every move, fearful that he would.  'Crucio!' he shouted with rage.  Fireworks shot out of his wand.  Harry was laughing now, and curious if this was just in his dream and hopeing it was true.  With pure venom in his voice he shouted 'crucio' once more, but Harry wasn't paying attention and this time the curse hit him.  He fell to the floor shocked.  He didn't realize that he would be able to be cursed.  Voldemort obviously didn't see what had happened because he was still looking as angry as ever.  "You are All dismissed." He shouted at the Death Eaters.  They all carefully backed out of the room.  The wizened old man looked up at Harry and said 'thank you' before he was dragged out.  Voldemort caught this and began to stare at the spot the old man was looking at.  "Avery.  Stop.  Bring that man here." He shouted.  Avery stood still and the old man cringed.  "What did you just say? Who were you thanking?" he shouted.  _

_            "My Lord.' He replied with a thick accent while trembling. Voldemort glared with his red eyes, and the old man began to weep.  "He saved me further torture."_

            Harry had then woken up.  There was a soft neighing out side of his window and when he looked out he was met by two large, crystalline green eyes.   'Ahild' Harry thought and opened the window wandlessly.  He then heard the strange buzzing in his head again.  "I came, as I said I would, you need some fresh air, lets go for a ride." He said.  Harry nodded.  He wanted to get out of the room, and this would be a good distraction,  as he got out of bed he realized that it wasn't just a dream, he really felt like he had been hit by the cruatius.  He stumbled, but regained his composure, accioed the thick cashmere cloak, threw it over his pajamas and hobbled over to the window, leaning heavily on his staff.  He could see Ahild now hovering next to the window, and the Horse sensed Harry's pain, He edged closer to the window and stayed as stable as possible while Harry painfully clambered on.  When he was settled the pain began to subside and he enjoyed the fresh air flying around him, and the silent company of the animal below him.  Harry lost track of the time as they flew around, and many of his worries seemed to dissolve.  It was not long before he nodded off into a deep sleep, but this was one filled with quiddich and friends, and there was no sign of pain in it.  When Ahild was certain that Harry was calm he landed.  He began to graze, Harry hugging his neck and dreaming quietly.  Ahild stretched his wings and formed a type of cradle for Harry with them, and then carefully nudged him, until he was stretched out and sleeping comfortably.  The horse then went about his own business.  As the sun began to rise the horse began to walk back toward the castle.  He picked several plants along the way and stuffed them into Harry's cloak's pocket.  When they got to the window Ahild shrunk himself and the boy, and very smoothly flew up to the window and entered the room.  He flew over to the bed and tucked the very small Harry in, then nudged him and he returned to his normal size.  He went to the table holding the old, dusty potions tome and put it next to Harry's bed, and placed the staff leaning against the bed.  Content that everything would be fine until morning he returned to the window and flew out.  

            Harry woke up with a warm fuzzy feeling, and noticed he was still wearing the cloak. 'So it wasn't a dream' he thought, and went to get out of bed.  He then realized that that was ambitious.  He hadn't realized the pain until he sat up, and remembered his dream.  Wishing, for once, that Madam Pomphry was around, he thought about his cauldron and the potions ingredients he still had.  He put his hand in his pocket to get his wand when he felt some strange plants.  When he looked at the handful of plants he began to remember a pain potion there he wondered when he had picked them, then shrugged painfully.  He summoned his cauldron, set it to levitate in the air above his bed, and then created a small orb of fire which he set up to levitate underneath.  He looked at the ingredients he had and was curious about the necessity of belladonna but proceeded to look through the potions tome.  He found the potion he was looking for, the name had been smudged out but looking at the ingredients, and the way they interacted Harry was sure that it would help him, and he began working on it, if for no other reason than to keep his mind off the dreams.  Harry then charmed the cauldron to stir its self, and sank back against his cushions, taking out the book.  He would read for the next couple of hours until the potion was complete.  Harry didn't remember much about the dreams he had had that night, he vaguely remembered being hit with the cruatious curse and flying around the grounds with Ahild.  He wouldn't have remembered any of his dream if he hadn't woken up with the pain.  He looked at the table of contents for anything about dreams and began reading the chapter.  He somewhat regretted giving up his systematic approach of learning one chapter at a time. He wanted to know every secret of the tome he had brought with him.  It seemed every time he learned a skill a new one would appear so he didn't seem much farther along than when he started.  

*^*^*^*^*

Authors Notes:   I didn't really get to edit this…I wanted to post a few chapters instead… If you find mistakes or would like to beta in future (that word has a really odd spelling…ever noticed? Anyway...) please mail me… blackmail@graffiti.net or put it in your review! 

~~~~@ Myrra @~~~~


	13. Potions, something to relate with?

Chapter 11-- Potions, something to relate with… 

            Severus was a bit worried when the boy didn't show up for breakfast.  With the way he had been looking lately he decided it was probably best that the boy had slept.  But when he missed lunch Snape became worried.  At dinner-time when there was still no sign of Harry he debated going and checking on him.  With Albus's final advice in his head 'the boy needs you around, he needs to think someone cares,' and after careful consideration he walked up the staircases that led to Harry's wing and knocked on the bedroom door before opening it.  He was met by a peculiar sight.  Harry, hearing the knocking sat up far to quickly and bumped his head on the potion which he had moved so he could watch its progress.  He therefore was holding his hand to a small burn he had received.  In his other hand lay an old dusty tome.  Severus didn't know whether to scold him for making a potion in his bedroom, and not at a proper work table,  give him a burn-balm, or see what he was up to.  He decided on the latter two.  "Harry stay there I'll be right back." He left and ran down to a store room where he grabbed the small vile, and brought it back up.  He walked over to Harry's bedside and used his finger to rub on the balm.  Harry's forehead felt much better, but the rest of him still ached, and he was absolutely terrified of what Snape would say to his potion.  He waited to be chastised.  Snape didn't say a word.  The two were looking at each other for a reaction.  Finally, Snape peered into the cauldron, and saw the potion bubbiling away.

            "I had no idea you cared this much about my classes" he began.  Harry cringed.  He was in fact, always fascinated with potions, but was deterred from the subject by the man that now stood at his bedside.  "Though I must say I disapprove of making one's potions while in bed.  It could prove to be quite… Eventful."  He continued, cautiously.  "There is a potions lab at the end of the hall way, I can have it stocked for you if you would like to use it." He continued.  "Perhaps we should move this concoction there?" Harry nodded stiffly but didn't get out of bed.  "Unless there is a reason you are still in bed, and a reason why you made the potion in the first place?" Severus said as gently as possible.  "Is it the fractures?  I knew that potion Madam Pomfry gave you wasn't adequate." He said.  Harry interrupted.

            "I don't think they helped, but it was something that happened in my dream."  He said and all of a sudden the dream came flooding back at him.  He began to worry.  How much was he going to have to tell.  Severus carefully sat down on the bed next to him.  He wanted to be there for the boy, and he was obviously in pain.  Harry thought for a moment as he looked up at the Potions Master.  He had changed dramatically over the summer.  He looked, almost.. well if Harry were to be honest, he looked good, amazing really.  His normally greasy hair was still long, but held back by a cord, and it was clean and silky looking.  The pained expression he normally wore was changed, it looked more concerned than angry, his sallow skin was beginning to receive some colour indicating that he went out in daylight, and he didn't quite look like a mortician in the clothes he was wearing.  With the dramatic change in his other features the aquiline nose which once made him look like an overgrown bird now set off his features to give him the look of a Roman Emperor.  Harry snapped out of this train of thought as he once again looked into the searching obsidian eyes.   "Do you know any Slavic languages?" He asked the potions professor.  This was the last thing on earth he was expecting Harry to say. 

            "A bit," he replied thinking, but before he had a chance to deny it Harry rattled something off in perfect Romanian. Harry looked as suprized as Severus did with the delivery.

            "What does it mean?" asked Harry.  Severus was confused, surely Harry was not fluent in Romanian, but if he weren't how could he have?   He responded slowly.

            'I apologize for all the wrong I have done as the pain was inflicted.  I gave away a great friend.  When the time comes and the dark reclaim him help him like you helped me by taking away his pain, that he might at least die in peace.  I thank you, boy king of the otherworld.'  Severus translated.  Surely this was a joke.  How could Harry have known how to say that?  Harry nodded and sank back into the pillows.  God he's turning into Albus' thought Severus 'Wasn't even phased, looks almost like he knew that.'

            'That is what I thought I heard him say, but I don't know his language.' Harry thought to himself.  

            "Harry, what happened in your dream?  Is this why you are in bed today?" Severus asked.  Albus had warned him that most of Harry's dreams were… insightful, and often caused pain in his scar depending on Voldemort's mood.  

            Harry considered for a moment.  He didn't really understand everything, and maybe the Headmaster would.  But telling Snape?  Harry reminded himself of all the nice things the Professor had done for him, including rescuing him, without orders, from the Dursleys.  And hell, Harry himself believed that he was supposed to be in St. Mungo's so why not?  What was the worst that could happen.  "Perhaps we should get the headmaster" said Severus, seeing how uncomfortable Harry seemed.  "What potion is this exactly?" He had to ask, the Potions Master in him too curious to wait.  He stood up and peered into the cauldron.

            "It is a potion to take away the effects of the cruatius curse." He said.  He was looking at the potion, staring at it.   "Don't you remember teaching us the anti-pain serum in third year, it's a variation, with belladonna and lemon grass and several other things in it." he said wondering at the potions master's response.  

            "There is no such potion, but I am intrigued by its extra ingredients" the professor stated matter-of-factly as he began working through the various reactions in his mind.  Harry noticed what the older man was doing and rattled off the list of ingredients and how to make it, in nothing other than a Hermionesqe manner. Snape was dumbfounded.  He listened to each ingredient an how it interacted, the spells that had to be placed on the cauldron at various intervals and then returned his stare to Harry.  Perhaps this was what Harry said it was.  

            "Harry I still don't know where you learned this, I have never, in my research, come across this potion, and it definitely isn't third year material." he said quietly.  

            "Here, its in this book." Harry handed him the dusty potions tome he had taken from the library in his rooms.

            "Harry, I think you have the wrong book, unless the potion is related somehow to the Ancient Mesopotaimian Culture and Times.  Harry's eyes went wide.  Quickly thinking he grabbed the tome on his bed, remembering the warning he had read when finding the book, and handed the book to the Potions Master.  "I can honestly say I've never read this book... I do not know any potion that will act as this does to either ease the after-effects of the Cruatius curse, or taken prior, that would protect your nervous system from the curse."  

            "Well, it explains a lot about the ingredients and their interaction." Harry said, lying, and hopeing that would be a plausible excuse.  He wondered how he managed to get himself into these things as he looked up at the Potions Master questioningly.  

            Severus 'hmmmed' wondering what the boy was hiding but slightly too excited to care, and said "Well, you'll have to explain to me how you figured it out, but more importantly what happened, and why are you attempting such a complex potion?" he asked gently.  

            Harry closed Merlin's tome thankful his excuse had worked, at least in part, and something in him couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  He quickly looked away from his former enemy, not wanting to appear weak.  'I had a couple of horrible dreams, and I was hit with the curse.  In the dream I was already shocked that I could feel it, but I was even more surprised when I woke up."  That was all he meant to tell, but after he began he couldn't stop.  He began with the beating and Voldemort killing Uncle Vernon. He started sobbing at the end of that muttering about how he didn't think his uncle should die, and how he must be evil because he cursed everyone he was in contact with.

            "Harry you are not evil." Severus began, but Harry shook his head.  

            "Then why do I bring pain to everyone.  Why didn't I save Cedric?  Why did I let Voldemort rise again?" He sniffled.  "And why was I happy that Uncle Vernon was dead?" he added in a whisper. Severus put an arm around Harry and Harry cried into the older man's chest.  

            "Shh…  anyone would have been happy at the end of being tortured." He tried to reassure.  "You are only fourteen, you can not hold yourself responsible for the actions of that sick bastard." He continued.  Yet when he said that he felt a tinge of hypocracy, for he knew he did the same thing.  He knew that that was part of the bitterness that had consumed him.  'Harry, I have felt responsible for every person that has been injured by the death eaters, and a part of me always will, but I was wrong.  I let it consume me, it took you out of Surrey before I realized I was much more useful focusing on what I could do instead of what I couldn't"  Both Severus and Harry reflected on what he had said.

             After several minutes Harry wiped away his tears and then began to tell Severus about the old man.  When he described the throne room, at Severus' prompting, Severus suppressed a shudder; he remembered that room, that scene, far too well.  When Harry got to the end he stopped before he told about the rainbows and the other things, but Severus, lost in his own thoughts didn't make any attempt to move.  Harry took this as an indication that he knew there was more, and Harry finished it all.  Snape began to laugh when he heard about the sunlight and rainbows.  Surely it was just a dream.  But then how to explain Harry's condition. And the Romanian? A small timer went off somewhere.  Harry looked over at him with his tearstained emerald eyes.

            "Is it a swirling light blue yet?" he asked hopefully.  Severus stood up and peered into the cauldron.  In it was an ice-blue mixture.  

            "very light blue"

            "Perfect" Harry said and the orb dissolved. Severus had been looking at the potion and hadn't noticed Harry hadn't touched his wand. "Do you know any good cooling charms?  It is supposed to be drunk at room temperature, but that will take a while if I just leave it." He asked.  Severus started to cool the cauldron and then summoned a house elf.  He told her to bring a full meal and a goblet.  Two minutes later she returned with several large trays of food and a goblet, and left once more.  Severus force-fed Harry some soup as he protested.  

            "You have to eat it otherwise the potion will hurt your stomach.  I thought you said you paid attention in my class" he said, somewhat jokingly.  Harry finally gave up his useless protest and ate.  His stomach was appreciating it.  When he was done Severus handed him a goblet full of the potion.  Harry drank it.  It wasn't nearly as bad as most of Madam Pomfry's potions, but it was by no means pleasant.  He finished the goblet and could feel it coursing through his body.  He sat up feeling a lot better.  Severus watched the boy as the colour returned to his face.  He then handed Harry two more vials.  Harry recognized them.  He took them both, and then looked over at the rest of the food on the trays.  Severus moved and sat on the other side of the bed.  They ate their meal in silence, but this time it was different, It wasn't icy or uncertain, it was companionable.  When they finished Severus moved their trays off and put them on a table.  "I'll get Albus, I think he'd like to know."  Harry looked up at him.  

            "Do we have to?" he thought to himself but nodded. "Alright, let me get dressed and we can go over there." Harry said.  

            'No, we will have him come here, you are not going to be running here and there with your injuries and the after-effects of the cruatius.' 

            "No he's really buisy, and I'm feeling a lot better.  I actually wont need this cane much longer."  Said Harry.  "While I'm getting dressed I could you put the rest of the potion into vials?  It could come in handy."  Harry then got out of bed, grabbed the cane and went over to the closet before Severus could protest.  Severus watched, he was right, the limp was almost imperceptible.  Harry came back a little while later, he was dressed in a pair of jeans, and a black and green Armani button down shirt that Severus had bought Harry.  Over that, like a jacket, he wore the outer layer of his green robes, clasped at the chest, and flowing down.  It was a good look for the teenager.  Severus had finished bottling the potion and looked up.  "Ready?" they asked each other at the same time, they both nodded.  Severus pulled out his wand and tapped the leather band around his wrist.  Harry touched the ring and they both disappeared.  Severus found himself in his office.  He quickly undid the locking charms on his door, and left for the Headmasters office.  Harry looked around for a second confused.  He was in a really luxurious bedroom, it took him a second to realize where he was, then wordlessly he closed his eyes and imagined himself up at the Headmaster's office.  He arrived just before Snape, who had wasted no time.  Harry stood looking at the gargoyle and attempting to get it to let him in.  When he ran out of candy he tried 'Tongue tied toffee' and the gargoyle nodded.  Snape looked at Harry curiously and the two stepped onto the staircase.  

            The headmaster looked up from his desk as the two entered.  "Back so soon!  I hoped it would last more than a couple days!" said the Headmaster a little sternly.  The two looked at each other and smirked.  'How odd.' Thought the headmaster. Then he chuckled too.  It appeared they were getting along.  "Well then, if neither of you is planning on murdering the other, take a seat and let's see what can I help you with."  The two took their seats. "Lemon Drop?" Harry accepted, unwrapped the candy and began to suck on it as he told the tale. Albus listened patiently nodding at the right places.  He saw that it discomforted Harry to tell about the killing of his Uncle, and Albus suspected the reason.  When Harry told him about changing things in the dream though he was quite curious.  "And you are sure this wasn't just a nightmare?" he asked.

            "He woke up with the symptoms of being under the Cruatus curse, and I don't think that they can be faked.." sad Severus with a tone of finality.  Albus nodded 'these two are becoming closer than they'd ever let on.' 

            "It takes several days to get over the effects, especially for someone so small." Albus responded.  Harry looked slightly offended.  "And he looks well."  Severus put a small vial on Albus' desk.  It had a swirling ice blue potion in it.  The headmaster looked over it carefully, then tapped his wand on the bottle, and some ice blue word floated through the air in an ancient language Albus recognized.  Harry was watching the word intently and looked over at the other two. 

            "Where did you get this?" Asked the headmaster.

            "Harry made it." Responded the Potions Master. 

            "What does it do?" He asked, with a pretty good idea.

            "Exactly what it says it does" said Harry looking at the Headmaster curiously.  The Headmaster nodded, twinkle in his eye.

            "I didn't know you took Ancient Ruins." Severus said with curiosity.  "I studied it when I was working for my Potions 

Mastery, but never learned that particular set." 

            "That was written in English." Said Harry confused.  Severus looked at the Headmaster who gave him a 'don't question it' look.  "I take divination."

            "With Trelawyney?" Severus said and snorted.  The Headmaster gave him another look before laughing a bit himself 

            "Ah, like you did not enjoy her class?" he said to Snape.  

            "Well you have to admit, hearing how James Potter would pass away was always interesting, though the amount of times she predicted it, you would have thought one of them would have been right." He said somewhat bemused.

            "She did it to my father too?" Harry asked.

            "Oh, has she made it a family tradition?" asked Snape, now protective.  'Perhaps I should have a chat with her.' He 

thought to himself. "I never understood why James stayed in the course, you'll have to explain it to me sometime." 

            "Well does anyone have any more questions?" the headmaster asked with a twinkle in his eye.  Harry thought for a second and proceeded cautiously.

            "What does it mean that my dreams are 'real' and why could I feel the cruatius?"

            "Alas my boy, I can not help you with." The Headmaster's eyes had lost their twinkle.  "But I will have some people look into it." He added in his mind.  

            Harry then thought for a moment, unnerved.  "Why make your passwords Weasly concoctions?" he then asked to change the subject, and distract everyone

            "Ah,"  he looked around his room and then whispered in Harry's ear.  "I hear they are opening a shop when they graduate, I've helped them secure a place in Hogsmead, they said that they received the money from an anonymous benefactor, and all I can say is it will be great for them to put their talents to use.  It is going to be wonderful I'm quite excited!" then sat back up and had a twinkle in his eyes.  Harry nearly dropped off his stool but smiled nonetheless.  Most people would think the Headmaster would be far too delighted to get rid of the twins.  "Will you be staying the night?" he looked at the two of them.  Harry glanced over at Severus.  He actually wanted to go back to the castle to see Ahild.  Severus must have noticed something.  

            "We didn't bring our nightclothes, and Harry seems to have left the books that he has become a part of back at the castle." The headmaster raised his eyebrows.  "So I think we'll go back, unless Harry objects."  He said.  Harry simply smiled at him.  

"Very well then, I suppose it is best not to excite Flitwik again, wouldn't want him to set off another fireworks show." Said the Headmaster chuckling to himself.  I suppose I'll see you both soon." He smiled.  

"Goodbye Headmaster, good to see you" said Harry.

"Goodbye" said Severus almost an afterthought.  Then the two port-keyed back to the castle.  All of a sudden Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead.  He lifted his hand and rubbed the scar.  "I think that someone either got through your security or otherwise is quite angry with me." Harry said quietly.  He looked over to see Harry pressing a hand against his forehead.  The pain began to subside a bit.  "I pity anyone who he calls tonight."  Harry said aloud half to himself.  Unfortunatly, at that moment Severus had gritted his teeth and become rigid.  "Mr. Potter.  Please don't ever express that sentiment again." said Snape.  Harry looked over and saw that Severus looked like he was in pain.  

            "He is calling you isn't he?" said Harry quietly, and somewhat fearfully.  Then without thinking he grabbed the vial and handed it to Severus.  "You'll need this." Harry said "Drink it now, and just pretend to feel the pain."  Harry then gave the man a Hug.  If he wasn't in so preoccupied, and the events of the summer had not transpired, he might have been sickened at the display.  Instead he hugged Harry.  'I'll be back as soon as I can." He said walked over to a dock Harry hadn't seen before, and got into a boat which rowed itself out into the water.  Harry watched him as he got more and more distant.  When he was little more than a speck Severus put his hand on the dark mark and apparated to Voldemort.  Harry stood there a long time looking worried until he felt something nuzzle his neck.  He turned around and saw the beautiful horse.  He kneeled and Harry got on his back.  Harry's tension began to dissolve.  

            "He will be alright, master.  He has survived this many times before."  The beautiful animal reassured Harry.  Harry knew the horse was alright but he wouldn't calm until he saw the Professor again.  "You have done what you can for him, but this is his battle." Ahild said.  

            "No, I can sleep, and I can change things." Harry thought.

            "Young Master, I must protest.  You are not fully trained, and it can not be assured that you will be able to help.  It could cause worse problems." Harry listened, but hated the useless feeling he had.  

*^*^*^*^*

Authors Notes:   I have a few chapters done ahead of this, and there is much adventure before The Birthday, but… well Sevvie isn't much of a socialite.  Granted even if the party was a disaster it would still be the best that Harry ever had, but Sevvie is also a perfectionist.  I think he's going to try and bribe his (nephew…or godson?) favourite student into helping him.  Sev's a bit frazzled, so he hasn't come up with a good bribe yet.  If you feel you can help him out, please write him a note in your review.  He's already stressed, and he really doesn't need the extra tension, especially with the events in the upcoming chapters…

~~~~@ Myrra @~~~~


End file.
